


Halfwit Lamebrains

by lemonsnail



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ...bruh.., 10+ chapters, 20+ chapters, 30+ chapters, 40+ chapters, @ kabu: U ARE MY DAAAAD! UR MY DAD!! BOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE!!!!, Ash embarrasses Gou for fun, Bede and Gloria: Be gay do crimes, Canon Non-Binary Character, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Damn smh my head, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frequently Updates, Friends to Lovers, Gladion/Elio, Gladion/Sun - Freeform, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum - Freeform, Hau goes to Galar, Holidays with your strange family, How Do I Tag, I make it sound like this fic is all romance its not but its just on the side like toast with cereal, Idiots use discord, LGBTQ Themes, Lillie/Moon - Freeform, Lillie/Selene - Freeform, Lots. Of. Memes., M/M, Marnie flirts with SafeAuto, Melony is chat mom, Memes, Omg they also make music but its on the downlow, Pokemon OC, Powerful Siblings, Raihan and Hop are like..siblings.., Raileon is going to sign adoption papers for Gou and they are not joking around, Shes a sibling tho so, Sonia and Bede are best friends, Sonia has backstory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, TrueRivalShipping, Vriska Apologist Komaeda Kin Bede, allister is bapie but will go feral, allister is nb hop is trans and bede is trans, alvin and the chipmunks voice: vacation all ive ever wanted, bede isnt really a vriska apologist and komaeda kinnie, chatfic, everything is not what it seems, fairyflower, flushed emoji, found family heals from trauma and awful past events and emotions, friends - Freeform, gothgfshipping, gym challengers: lets make a band, hop is a tavros kin, hop victor gloria marnie and bede read homestuck and are DR nerds., i am foaming at the mouth hauhhauhauhahhauHAU, i died for a month but im back baby, its just teen because of language lol, just realized bede is vriska and hop is tavros except they can actually be good people, love stories better than titanic baby, marnie likes fnaf, maybe idk lolol, mcr makes a comeback, oh yeah, stonegarden, they help heal, this was for shits and giggles at first but now its real shit, trainshipping, yeah hau, you think you can get rid of me that easily ohohoho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 72,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsnail/pseuds/lemonsnail
Summary: Leon makes a group chat. Chaos ensues, emotions are shown, and their bond becomes closer than ever.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 264
Kudos: 579





	1. There are 2 Komaedas in you. One is Gay. The Other Is Gay. You are Gay.

**Author's Note:**

> FAMILY(esc) RELATIONSHIPS-
> 
> Victor and Gloria are twins. Gloria is “The Cool Twin” while Vic is “The Nice Twin” together they will cause chaos.
> 
> Piers and Marnie are siblings (duh) and cause mayhem if they can. They care about others tho. We all know they’re soft..somewhere
> 
> Leon and Hop are siblings (duh x2 combo!!) and Hop does admire Leon BUT he pulls pranks on him quite often.
> 
> Sonia treats Vic, Hop and Gloria like little siblings she never had and we love that
> 
> Also Kabu and Melony are basically everybody’s parents at this point.
> 
> Bede and Gloria treat each other like siblings. 
> 
> Gordie and Melony are here and Gordie wants to be rebellious.
> 
> Opal is like Bede’s grandma now.
> 
> Bea and Allister are the powerful sibling duo that will beat you up if you cross them.
> 
> RELATIONSHIPS (love etc..) -
> 
> Raihan and Leon have been together for 3 years but nobody believes they’re anything but bros (other than Sonia, Nessa, Kabu and Melony)
> 
> Sonia and Nessa are in love. Shut up!! Wlw!!! Let’s go!!
> 
> Hop and Victor are hopeless romantics who have feelings for eachother. THEY’RE DUMMIES!!! Very oblivious. Victor rants to Gloria and Hop rants to Gloria and Leon :P sometimes Raihan.
> 
> Gloria and Marnie also have feelings for eachother but are sitting there. Being dummies like the boys!!!
> 
> Gordie and Milo sitting here. Wanting to hold hands.
> 
> AGES-
> 
> Just so you all know there isn’t gonna be anything nsfw. Just soft and loving family/relationship content. Sorry !!! :) 
> 
> Victor, Gloria, Marnie, Hop, and Bede: 14
> 
> Bea: 16
> 
> Raihan, Sonia, Leon, Milo, Nessa and Piers: 24
> 
> Kabu and Melony: 45
> 
> Gordie: 23
> 
> Allister: 12
> 
> Opal: 88 (16)

Geese Pen  
11:45 pm Dec: 23

Leon created a chat with Raihan, Piers, Milo, Nessa, Kabu, Melony, Gordie, Allister, Bea, Opal, Bede, Sonia, Hop, Marnie, Victor, and Gloria

Leon: Hello all!!

Hop: Hi Lee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D!!1!!

Gloria: hop on steroids pass it on

Marnie: hop on steroids pass it on

Piers: hop on steroids pass it on

Raihan: hop on steroids pass it on

Sonia: omfg y’all we JUST got here

Nessa: hop on steroids pass it on

Hop: IM GOING TO LEAVE IM BEING HARASSED. >:I

Hop: [sent "Sad Monkey Look What You Did"]

Bede: HOP ON CRACK COCAINE.

Hop: STFU KOMAEDA. 

Bede: at least I dont read homestuck

Hop kicked Bede

Hop: i will not tolerate harassment from a vriska apologist.

Victor: HES A WHAT.

Piers: I wish i could speak your fucking language

Bea: ALLISTER IS RIGHT HERE

Allister: im like..12

Bea: and?

Allister: Victor, Hop, Marnie, Gloria and Bede are 14 and allowed to say shit!!

Bea: ALLISTER NO PLEASE NOT YOU

Bea: anyways.

Leon: okok im gonna add bede back LOL

Hop: im being betrayed by my own bro wtf!

Victor: You hit him with an empty paper towel roll last week

Hop: IT WAS FUNNY THIS ISNT!!

Leon added Bede 

Hop: okay but if we’re gonna have a gc we NEED cool nicknames. 

Hop changed their name to Choccy Milk Supremacist  
Hop changed Bede’s name to Vriska Apologism  
Hop changed Gloria’s name to Vibe Check Passed  
Hop changed Victor’s name to teeny mushroom.  
Hop changed Marnie’s name to FNAF Theory Donation Box

Choccy Milk Supremacist: OK. GOT YALL DONE. i’d love to see what yall name yourselves

Vriska Apologism: I hate you.

teeny mushroom.: i am shmol. 

Vibe Check Passed: WHY DOES HE GET A CUTE NAME.

FNAF Theory Donation Box: im. Strangely okay with this.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: THANK U. 

Nessa: I LEAVE FOR 1 SECOND IM CRYING HAjfkDJDSJGSD yall are interesting i like it

Sonia: IM CRYING LKSDJFKGJEW HOP UR NAME

Sonia changed their name to Peach Scone

Peach Scone: its cute >:3

Nessa changed their name to Surfboard

Surfboard: hell yeah

Leon changed their name to Charizard Champion  
Raihan changed their name to AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: too much?

Charizard Champion: just a little LOL

Milo changed their name to Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo

Surfboard: MILO IM SCREMAINGAIEIOJT

Milo: Gordie sent me a meme about electric boogaloo and it makes me laugh!!

Gordie changed their name to Carkolicious 

Carkolicious: I have no explanation

Choccy Milk Supremacist: IS IT FOR FERGALICIOUS OR KARKALICIOUS.

Piers changed their name to MCR is back  
Kabu changed their name to Fire Dad  
Melony changed their name to Ice Mom  
Allister changed their name to Cursed Frying Pan  
Bea changed their name to Spaghetti Brawler  
Opal changed their name to Lovely Lavender

Lovely Lavender: Most likely will only use this to see if anything important goes on. Bede told me I should remind you if you need me to ‘ping’ me. However that works. Thank you and good evening.

Vriska Apologism: night grams

Choccy Milk Supremacist: omg ur being nice

teeny mushroom.: take a pic it’ll last longer!!

Ice Mom: alright everyone! I think it’s pretty late and we should all head to bed. Please rest up for tomorrow!

Vibe Check Passed: but there’s no gym challenge for another few months? Plus nothing is going on tomorrow except it being Christmas Eve,,

Ice Mom: yes gloria but it is important to rest!

Spaghetti Brawler: going to bed because im actually tired and gc mom said so

Choccy milk supremacist: same!! Gn!

teeny mushroom.: goodnight all!

Charizard Champion: Goodnight ! :)

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: Goodnight!


	2. When is your mid-life crisis really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwrapping presents and siblings falling in love with their best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pops fingers* I WANTED A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER AND I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT GLORIA AND VICTOR HELPING EACHOTHER WITH THEIR LOVE PROBLEMS!! also gloria plays cookie run

Geese Pen  
5:06 am Dec. 25

Choccy Milk Supremacist: MERRY CRISIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: *crismass

Choccy Milk Supremacist: i.

teeny mushroom: you mean Christmas?

Choccy Milk Supremacist: YES!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU VIC!!!!!

teeny mushroom: lol did your phone not autocorrect for you??

Choccy Milk Supremacist: idk i didnt think of checking!!

teeny mushroom: i just facepalmed so hard i think the world shook

Vibe Check Passed: sure did!!! Im shaking!! 

FNAF Theory Donation Box: lolol is it only us awake? Adults dont wanna check presents ig

Vriska Apologism: honestly idk go wake them up since we know they’re gonna sleep in until 10 am. >:I

Charizard Champion: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: AWWWWWW YEAH!!

MCR is back: nobody said creeper

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: I thought it was “aww man”?

FNAF Theory Donation Box: creeper

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: AWWWW MAN.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: SO WE

teeny mushroom: BACK IN THE MINE! 

Vibe Check Passed: omg the dumbasses finished each others sentences.

FNAF Theory Donation Box: omg when y’all tying the knot

Charizard Champion: wait my lil’ bros getting married already!? To who?! Wow this is sudden I mean thats great but REALLY sudden!!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: IM NOT GETTING MARRIED TO VIC EWOIJWEGIOWEGJEWIODSKMLFEW

teeny mushroom: lol imagine that. Hop in a suit.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: [attached “Lee’s Penguin Suit Dance”]

Surfboard: OMG LEON THATS AMAZING

Carkolicious: if you wanna be a penguin a penguin you shall be...thats fantastic

Cursed Frying Pan: we need to do that at the wedding.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: THERE ISN’T A WEDDING OMG IM. Y’ALL. MY BRAINCELLS ARE GONE.

Peach Scone: I AM TRYING TO PLAY COOKIE RUN. I WANT CHESTNUT COOKIE.

Vibe Check Passed: I’ll dm you my friend code gotta help a sister out

Peach Scone: GLORIA I LOVE YOEUWW$WOIETJDsKSG thank you i have worked so hard for this and it would be the best christmas gift ever.

Vibe Check Passed: OF COURSE I just spent extra time doing a mission to get him lolol

Vibe Check Passed changed their name to Chestnut Cookie  
Vibe Check Passed changed Peach Scone’s name to Pudding Cookie

Chestnut Cookie: perfect.

Ice Mom: Just wanted to make sure that we’re all meeting up at Leon’s at noon right?

Charizard Champion: Yep! Thats the plan! @Lovely Lavender tagging you so you know! See you all then! 

Choccy Milk Supremacist: Lee hurry or im opening your presents!! >:(

Charizard Champion: okok!! See you all then!! :D

Lovely Lavender: Thank you Leon. See you all there. :)

teeny mushroom: bye guys!!!!

Private Message between Victor and Gloria

Victor: is mom up?

Gloria: not yet but prolly soon 

Gloria: anyways how is it to hear that leon supports you and hop getting married

Victor: GLORIA IM. :I not funny didn’t laugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gloria: BUT LIKE..i was watching that like “OH SHIT!! Stuff is going down!! Will Victor the great rise up to his name or become VICTOR THE WIMP! Like you did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Victor: hey !!! >:( you know you cant say anything to marnie!! 

Gloria: true i cant say anything with stuff like that but you’re so soft around Hop dude!!

Victor: not all the time!! >:0

Gloria: though he’s also soft with you too. “Teeny mushroom” while he was Choccy Milk Supremacist, I was Vibe Check Passed .Bede was Vriska Apologist and Marnie was FNAF Theory Donation Box?? Yeah no he’s soft for you too.

Victor: sis ur overthinking this stuff again :I go back to running with your cookies 

Gloria: ion bot heard that and he is gonna eat your knees

Victor: rip off kiibo!!

Gloria: NOOO I STG. >:( DO NOT CALL HIM THAT.

Victor: lolol!! Anyways you got your gifts for everybody?

Gloria: yeah B) got everybody different plushies of different pokemon they enjoy with little notes im cool ikik!!

Victor: oh thats cool! I have all mine but im keeping mine a secret >:)

Gloria: WAIT CAN I KNOW ONE.

Victor: chose one! anything but yours!!!

Gloria: I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GOT HOP PLEASE IM BEGGINGGJWIEEOIJGGOIJW

Victor: or that one. 

Gloria: PLEASE. I’ll tell you what i got marnie.

Victor: we have a compromise. You have to go first though. I need to laugh.

Gloria: my presents are GREAT >:I anyways i signed all of them as “from ???” so nobody would know since all my presents are plushies. Anyways gave her a morpeko that can flip inside out with the rage or calm and i have her a little note about how much i like her

Victor: GLORIA YOU’RE WHIPPED OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gloria: SHUT UP >:( IM GONNA LAUGH AT YOU ONCE YOU SAY ANYTHING.

Victor: okok fair game. Gave hop some patches for his jacket he can iron on, an applin plushie since i think live ones are hibernating because of the cold and a blanket. 

Gloria: wtf theres nothing to laugh at with that.

Gloria: WAIT EIGJOWFWE AN APPLIN PLUSHIE HOLY SHIT I READ OVER THAT HAHFEHEQJIGOEWOIJ IM SORRY IM WHIPPED??? ME??? LOOK AT YOURSELF.

Gloria: bet the blanket is so you can cuddle one day bet you $2

Victor: only $2? 

Gloria: I dont want to rob you! >;D  
Victor: also didn’t think about that until now. It’s pretty big so?? 

Gloria: okay i wanna say something YOU DONT HAVE TO DO IT but

Gloria: please for MY SAKE..give him a note like i did.. I dont wanna be an outcast

Victor: yknow what for some reason i care about you that much. Fine!! >:P

Victor: but i get half of the cookies you get from Melony.

Gloria: god has cursed me with you victor. Fine.

Victor: all right im gonna bounce ideas off of you for this i need this to be good.

Gloria: hit me. >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puts in the "These bitches gay! good for them, good for them!" sonic meme*


	3. Shit Lets Be Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read the chapter title. More fluff ensues. Also I actually WROTE REGULAR STUFF and not texts. Its all in Victor's pov btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSmNR2EXRxs

Geese Pen  
6:00 pm Dec. 25  
Location: Leon and Hop’s House

Everything was how it should be. Calm. Well..kind of. It was the, Raihan shouting excitedly, Gordie being embarrassed by Melony, you and Gloria teasing each other, Hop and Bede shouting every once in a while kind of calm. Not loud to the point of annoyance but know that everybody was having fun kind of calm. It was all perfect.

You had all been talking to each other and watching Christmas movies for the past 6 hours. After hearing Elf would be on for the 3rd time Raihan and Hop knew what to do. Everybody was just doing the normal party commune when you saw Raihan lift Hop as if they were pulled from The Lion King. 

“Little man has shit to say!” Raihan shouted with a grin, holding onto Hop

“We shall now open presents!” Hop shook his hands in the air, “Please get all presents labeled towards yourself and sit down!” a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Welp. Here goes nothing.” You think to yourself.

Gloria gives a reassuring smile in your direction. She teases you constantly yet somehow knows how to calm your nerves; as any best friend should. You smile back hoping to reassure her as well. Great minds think alike but twins are inseparable.

Everybody took turns opening one gift at a time. Hearing multiple “wow!”s and “thank you”s made you smile. You looked over and saw Marnie opening the present you knew so much about. Gloria looked at you and you made sure to look back with a smile, knowing things will be fine.  
That was until you saw Hop opening yours. Oh the nerves..it felt like it was hard to breathe. You didn’t sign it from you so he had almost no way of knowing!...right?

“Holy..” Marnie started  
“COW!” Hop shouted, “No really look a cow patch! It’s so cute! But as Marnie was saying yes my cow can be interpreted as pure shock.”

“What did you get?” Leon looked over Hop’s shoulder. Piers did the same to his little sister.

Piers smiled, “Heh it looks like Morpeko..that’s sweet. The details in this are crazy cool..wait hold up..” 

“Exactly what I was talking about.” Marnie looked up at him, a small smile on her face knowing that somebody in that room liked her..no..loved her. Piers smiled back; seeing his sister happy was a great feeling and plus, it was one of the younger kids and he knew things would be okay. He trusted each of them. Heck he battled with half of them multiple times and they’ve been so kind. Well as far as Bede’s kindness goes.

“SOMEBODY HAS A CRUSH ON MY LITTLE BRO!” Leon shouted with a smile while swinging Hop around in his arms.

“You seem more happy than me Lee!” Hop laughed

Marnie looked at Hop, “You got one too?” Hop smiled wide and showed her the small note.  
“They gave me an Applin plush, a huge blanket, and patches for my jacket. But like..AN APPLIN PLUSH!” His grin was from ear to ear. It looked as if it hurt, but it was pure joy.

You still worried though..what if he expects it to be somebody else and not you? Would that hurt him? It stuck in your head for some time but Hop’s smile and pure joy on his face slowly took your out of the nauseating thought.

“All right! Let’s clean up and then get to eating!” Leon shouted, doing his signature pose the world loved so much.

Gloria ran up to you and shook your shoulders, “DID YOU SEE THAT!? WE DID IT! And they were so happy!” she beamed.

“Yeah!” You didn’t know what to say but you were so happy..yet your legs were shaking from nerves.

Both of your stomachs growled in unison. This called for a good meal, you two deserved it! 

“Vic! Gloria! Are you gonna eat or what?” Hop laughed

“We’re coming!” You said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GONNA WRITE THE NEW YEARS CHAPTER I SWEAR I SWEAR!


	4. Happy 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop is trans and wants to celebrate new years but also would like to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV for the actual written stuff and not texts is in Hop's POV/3rd person with Hop as the focus. Basically a narrator for hop!
> 
> Tw// transphobia and homophobia mention in my little note!
> 
> Before we begin just wanna say yes I am a trans male. I'm legit 14 so yeah im baby. I wanna bind but idk my mom may be transphobic and homophobic idk sogjwigjwogiw anyways i wanted some rep for us trans males so!! :)

Geese Pen  
2:35 pm Dec: 31

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: What is everybody doing for New Years?

Charizard Champion: We can all meet up somewhere if anybody wants to! I’d love to hang out again! >:D!

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: Yeah I’d love to meet up again guys! Especially to beat Leon in Uno again

Nessa: You hid one of your cards and said “Go fish” in the middle of Kabu’s turn to distract them and hid the card in Leon’s pile.

FNAF Theory Donation Box: How the hell did that even work

Cursed Frying Pan: okay but it was funny..we can all admit

Charizard Champion: Losing $25 to a cheater isn’t fun 

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: CHEATER?? You wound me. 

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: oh to be a bored prince who keeps rejecting marriage proposals due to being secretly in love with a cute gardener boy.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: *Leon Voice* oh to be a cute gardener boy who secretly places roses in the prince’s room because he is in love with him!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: We all know he wants to say it.

Pudding Cookie: This is why i care you so much hop.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: [sent “I care you monkey meme”]

Pudding Cookie: that is us. 

teeny mushroom: unpredictable best friends who work as professors that we stan.

Surfboard: Oh to be the palace guard who helps to boost the cute gardener boy up the wall for his secret deliveries in the middle of the night.

Fire Dad: Oh to be the prince’s best friend witnessing the two fools dance around each other while knowing damn well that the two like each other.

Carkoalicious: Oh to be a noble suitor from another royal family who comes to know of their love instantly and plans an entire plan to get them their happy ending.

MCR is back: Oh to be a medieval peasant who knows nothing about the prince’s personal life and who dies of dysentery at age 23.

Vriska Apologist: yknow what yeah me too 

Surfboard: PIERS IM CRYING 

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: Oh my goodness xD

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: OKAY BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW Y’ALL MADE AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AND I'M LIVING FOR IT.. you would really do that for us wow

Charizard Champion: It would be a lie if I said I wasn’t smiling

teeny mushroom: Leon and Raihan powerful duo pass it on! >:0!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: UR RIGHT! PASS IT ON!

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: also since its new years can i ask what the hell the roaring 20’s are. People sound like boomers saying that. Just say your old!!!!1

Fire Dad: @ me next time

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: your excused from that one because you respect people and we all love you

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: @Ice Mom , @Fire Dad , @/Lovely Lavender (dont wanna bother her since its not that important!) you’re excused from “okay boomer” and boomer insults you're wonderful and we all love you (honestly not sure if you’re even technically in the age range of boomer but still)

FNAF Theory Donation Box: ^^

Chestnut Cookie: PASS IT ON!! Ur right

Ice Mom: aww dear thank you!! 

Fire Dad: thanks kids :)

MCR Is Back: Aw gc dad and mom really out here. 

Choccy Milk Supremacist: Off topic but where are we meeting and what time? I need to make sure Lee doesn’t get lost lmao! :D

Charizard Champion: I may be dumb at times but at least im not stupid >:(

Charizard Champion: wait.

Carkolicious: Wanna try that again your highness?

Charizard Champion: Honestly not really. :I

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: @everybody I suggest we meet in Turffield since it’s kinda open. That ok Milo? And I say we meet up around 7? 8? Want it to be dark so we can see the fireworks! I’ll bring different lanterns and flashlights so we can see of course! :D

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: That works for me! If you want I can set up a campfire in a clear space!

Charizard Champion: Same here! Hop and I will see you there! And that would be awesome Milo! 

Chestnut Cookie: Aight nicer twin and I will meet you there! We can bring s’mores stuff as well! :D

FNAF Theory Donation Box: wait is vic the nicer twin lol dslkjsd and yeah Piers and I will be there. 

MCR Is Back: I’ll try to hold off Team Yell. I think if I tell them its a family thing they’ll hold off. They’re pushy but nice at times.

Lovely Lavender: Alright then. I will see you all there. Do expect Bede as well.

Charizard Champion: Alright! [sent “Signature Pose Featuring Lil Bro”]

teeny mushroom: he looks so disappointed lol!!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: I was trying to get a freaking brownie mom made he was in the way >:I

\----------------------------------

Geese Pen  
7:15 pm Dec: 31 @Turffield Outskirts

“C’mon Hop! They’re not gonna wait forever!” Your older brother smiled and waved back at you, signaling for you to hurry.

But you can’t..you just can’t..running makes you run out of breath and your chest hurts so, so much. You did soccer and swim team so why did it hurt?

You know why it hurts so much. Why there’s a tightened feeling at your chest. Why you don’t want to breathe yet want to take the biggest breath in the whole world. 

Your Name is Hop and you should have coordinated your time to wear your binder better.

You never thought about the fact it was New Year’s Eve or that you would go out with friends again. It was already hard on Christmas and you even took a 3 hour break so wouldn’t your 2 hour one be enough? But you couldn’t go out there with your chest as you were born with. You don’t like it. You feel strange and alienated. “Just one night with a few more hours is enough.” you think to yourself.

“I’m gonna walk! My legs kinda hurt! I’ll catch up!” You shout with a smile on your face. Hopefully he believes you, “They’re just up ahead! You can’t miss them!”

Leon smiles back at you and gives you a thumbs up.

You know if he gets lost you’ll have to look for him and you’re already in so much pain..you really just want to sit down and be with your friends and family. Was that so much to ask? You internally asked yourself again if 1 hour more of binding than what you did on Christmas is going to be okay. You also promise that you won’t wear it tomorrow since it hurts so much. Dysphoria sucks but breathing is important and even you know that.

Speaking of Christmas, you’re hanging out with the same people so..the person that likes- no loves you is in that crowd. Who the hell could it be? 

“That’s not important! Think of happy things that could happen tonight!” You shout as you lightly slap the sides of your head trying to focus.

Raihan and Leon would shoot fireworks off, seeing the bright colors and they’ll smile so much. Bede might actually have a small grin and laugh a bit like last year! That was impressive..you didn’t know he had it in him. You may tease him often but you do consider him a great friend. He did apologize for the awful things he told you and Victor so..oh..Victor..you’ve thought about him so much recently.

Multiple questions flooded into your head at once that you thought were gone since Christmas. “What if he was the one that had a crush on you? If he does what if he kisses you as the clock strikes midnight? What if he isn’t the one who likes you and it’s someone else? What if he just likes you as friends? What if you’re a burden to him?” You came to a conclusion that night. Whether you are or aren’t his crush; you’re a burden. Your chest hurts even more.

“Hey Hopster!” Raihan shouts, grabbing your attention. You almost passed them. God you’re turning into your brother. You laugh to yourself.

“Hey! Sorry almost missed you!” You shout back walking over to the gym leader, “Where’s Lee?” you ask knowing that he probably passed the group.

“Wait he’s not with you?” Piers questions

“He was but I saw you guys and he was so far ahead of me so I told him to meet up with you! There was no way he could have missed you guys! You were almost right in front of him!” You respond in multiple breaths. The conversation needs to be wrapped up if you don’t want to pass out or suffocate. You promise to yourself it won’t get that bad.

“You know how he is..” Sonia sighed

Of course you know the drill. You have to go look for him. With the fact you can’t run and he’s already ahead of you this will be almost impossible.

Raihan stated, “Normally you’re ahead of him..something up Hopster?” He knows what the problem is. You trusted him with the secret months ago. He’s like another big brother and most likely will be your big brother one day. 

“Legs just hurt. That’s all!” You smile, “I’ll go look for him-”

“Nah lil’ man I got you!” The dragon trainer smiles a toothy grin, “You do this all the time, I might as well handle my boyfriend every once in a while!” You laugh in response. Yeah he really needs to handle his- wait ONE SECOND.

“Wait..BOYFRIEND?” You shout, “I THOUGHT LEE STILL JUST HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!”

“Is your mom still telling you that we were just roommates in college and nothing more?”

“YES?! HOLY CRAP! CONGRATS? HOW LONG?”

“Three years!” Raihan is laughing so much. Your chest hurts so much from how much you’re yelling but you don’t care! Raihan is practically your brother in law!

“WHAT THE SHIT!” You smile, “Okay, okay I’m good I’m just..three? Wow..”

Raihan laughs his whole-heartedly laugh and responds, “Yeah! Crazy right? Anyways I’m gonna go get him before a Bewear takes him down.” 

“Alright!” You give Raihan a thumbs up and go to sit with Victor and Gloria.

As you go to sit down Rotom flies out of your pocket.

“Bzzt! New text!” 

“Ah! You scared me Rotom..can I uh..see it..in private please.” You already know what it’s about and who it’s from. 

“Bzzt! As you wish!” Rotom flies into your hands and opens the message.

Dragon Takedown: Hey dude I know shit is crazy rn but take time to breathe and take the binder off every once in awhile okay? You know everybody here supports you but I know it takes a lot of courage to say anything. Take deep breaths (when you can). Stay safe dude, im here for you!

It takes a minute for you to process the message but you lightly smile and respond.

Hopster: Thanks Raihan, means a lot. I’ll stay safe and if anything happens I’ll let you, Lee or somebody know I swear. 

Instantly your Rotom goes off again.

Dragon Takedown: All right dude! <3 >:D! Lets blast some epic fireworks! Also i see leon so we’ll be back shortly! Lol! Get settled in while and rest lil’ dude!

Hopster: alright! :)

You sigh with an awful feeling in your chest..okay well there’s two pains there. One, your binder is still squeezing your lungs, and two, you feel bad for making Raihan worry. You know he’s just trying to be helpful and which he is yet you feel like a bother once again.

“Hey Hop!” you hear a familiar voice shout out. You immediately knew it was Victor from the english accent and all the thoughts and pain went away. Wow..that was cheesy..you also remind yourself to never say that aloud because that was so sweet you’d give somebody a tooth-ache. 

Deciding to run over towards the boy you shout back, “Hey Vic!” with a huge grin plastered on your face. Gloria was nowhere in sight though..strange..normally she’s giving Vic a noogie or they’re talking about something nobody understands. “Woah where's the cooler twin?” you laugh. 

“I am just as cool and you know it!” Victor teasingly pouts with a smile, “And if you really need to know, she’s with Maaaaaaaaarnie~” he dragged out her name to tease the girls and show that he too knew about Gloria’s crush. You thought to yourself saying, “I swear even Leon sees it! How has Marnie not noticed!?” 

You can’t help but laugh even though it hurts a bit. Yet even though there’s the awful pain in your chest..it doesn’t seem like it bothers you as much anymore..you feel lighter suddenly and all you can do is smile.

“Jeez when will they confess to each other already?!” You laugh. You ask yourself the same question towards you and Victor.

“I know right?! They’re always with each other; in private half of the time as well! They always smile with each other and seem to have the best time together..they’re like..best friends.”

“Dang..they really are in love huh..”

“S-speaking of which! Have you figured out who wrote you that note on Christmas?”

“Oh..nah..” you shrug, “I mean like..I don’t wanna ask people because that could weird them out if I’m wrong. Don’t get me wrong every person that could have wrote it is cool but like..I don’t wanna ask a person that didn’t write it and make stuff weird..and what if the person that did write it is too nervous to actually get in a relationship y’know?”

“Well why would they have written such a wholehearted letter with so many details and not want to get in a relationship? Like c’mon Hop they wrote a poem about your eyes and how...umm..nice they are!” Victor smiles after fumbling with his words

“Yeah I guess you’re right..” You shrug again. You didn’t know what to say. There were so many questions and awful things in your head now.

“Hey,” Victor puts his hand on your shoulder, “What’s wrong? Remember you can tell me anything. And if you don’t wanna talk about it that’s okay just remember I’m here for you.” He smiles. His smile is so sweet and endearing.. You could get lost in his brown eyes. They remind you of a rich and sweet chocolate..and then that chocolate reminds you of him and his amazing personality.

You sigh and decide to let some of these awful anxieties out.“Well..it’s just..I dunno..I guess I feel like I’d drag them down? I don’t want to burden anyone with my awful emotions and how my mood changes or how I always run ahead of people and how I put myself down or how I-”

“Hop. Look at me.” Victor holds your face between his mittens, “I said look at me. Right in my eyes.” You’ve never really heard him be so serious.

“I’m looking.” you quietly reply

“No you’re not; I see you looking out at the clouds. Please just look at me for a quick second. Please Hop?” His expression becomes more endearing.

You finally decide to look into his charming and caring eyes.“Okay. Now I’m looking.”

“Thank you..Hop you’re not perfect; you have insecurities and flaws but that makes you human and it makes you, you. Nothing can change that and if a person doesn’t like you, flaws and all, then they’re not worth your time. You deserve the best and only the best. I have this stupid accent when I talk, the only cooked food I can make is curry, I sympathize too much and I’m a worry wart but you know what? That makes me unique. And your flaws make you unique. Why ask for two of the same person when I could ask for my best friend..you?” 

It takes you a moment to think.“Y..you’re right..yeah! You’re right! Thanks Vic!” You didn’t want to cry since it would make you unable to breathe at all so you held it back. You should thank him more..sure you do it often but seeing his smile makes with worth it.

You decided you would tell your best friend that you love him tonight. At the strike of midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we love a confident boy


	5. New Years is Overrated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop needs to learn how to bind correctly. And express emotions. And deal with his problems. We'll go with the first one for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IF YOU BIND PLEASE BE CAREFUL AND DONT BIND FOR MORE THAN 8-10 HOURS IF YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT IT DM ME ON MY TWITTER @softtbotss I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! do not take binding inspo from hop he'll learn i promise.
> 
> ALSO SAME POV AS LAST TIME!

Geese Pen  
8:30 pm Dec: 31 @Turffield Outskirts

“Gloria! Marnie! You’re some of my best friends in the whole wide world and I need you to help me!” 

“Depends what it is Hopperoo!” Gloria grins with an all knowing smile.

You slowly lean in and whisper, “It..it’s about Vic-”

“You should have said so. What’s up?” Marnie asks, “Oh god did you flirt with him and he got confused again. Hop you can’t keep telling him his hair is smooth like peanut butter he worries if you have a nut allergy.”

“Wh...no?? And that was one time!” You shout

“God do you WANT him to hear you?” Gloria whispers, “Okay, what's up?”

“Okay so like...I was having self deprecating thoughts and of course as always he pried them out of me..”

Marnie interrupted, “He said please and you did as he asked but go on.” 

“As I was SAYING; he was so sweet and nice and his eyes were so pretty and he actually was confident and serious.” 

You stop for a second. You didn’t realize that you wanted to cry so bad. Was it from the binder or your emotions? You couldn’t tell anymore.

“And he didn’t stutter or smile until he knew I was okay and I don’t know what to do! I have it bad! Really, really bad!” Tears were falling down your face.

“Oh Hop c’mere..” Gloria and Marnie embraced you in a hug. They both knew what you were going through..well at least for the most part.

“Thanks guys.” You smile and wipe your tears away. You remember that one quote from an old movie you watched with Leon when you were little, “There’s no crying in baseball!” but in this case crying was something that was needed and perfectly okay.

“I’ve just been so stressed with..my..uh..” you quietly state as you lightly pat your chest. Flat. As you like it. 

“Hop how many hours has that been on?” Gloria asks looking at you dead in the eyes.

“I don’t wanna say..you’ll get mad at me..”

“Hop. Please?”

“Jeez you and Vic have those puppy eyes that I can’t resist! Ugh! Okay! Nine hours and it hurts! I can’t breathe half of the time but I’d rather not breathe anymore! I don’t care!”

“Dude..I get that it sucks but remember we’re all a family and we all support you. I know dysphoria isn’t fun but sometimes you need to put your health first. You did it on Christmas as well and-” Marnie starts

“Wait hold on Christmas as well? Hop what the hell!” Gloria shouts with a very concerned tone.

“Gloria..” Marnie begins, “Shouting doesn’t help. I know you mean well but please keep your voice down. We don’t want anybody to hear and it doesn’t help calm Hop down.”

“Sorry guys I just...Hop you know we all care about you and we hate seeing you in pain.”

“That's why I just won’t show my pain! I never do! I always smile over it! Nobody would care then! I don’t wanna burden you guys!” You angrily shout, bursting into tears, “And why not yell? Then everybody can know! Sure they’re all gonna support me but even I can’t come to terms with it all myself half of the time!” You take a minute to breathe as much as you can but all you can do is cry and mutter out words.

Gloria and Marnie pull you into a light hug again which calms you down a little more. They proceed to hush you and rub circles into your back. It reminds you of stuff your mom used to do.

“I just wish I wasn’t so broken..” you sigh

Gloria grabs your shoulders, “Things are gonna get better. You may not think so now but I know things will be okay. Trust me. Marnie, Victor, heck even Bede and I will make sure. Even Raihan, Leon, Piers, Gordie, Milo, Sonia, Nessa, Allister Bea and Opal will all be there. Melony and Kabu will listen to you and make sure things are going well. We are all here for you Hop. Take your time to figure things out and hit it all like a bullet in the rain.” 

You smile once again and say “Thanks guys..” 

“Lil’ bro!” your older brother shouts while picking you up, “Sorry I got lost again!” He grins a toothy grin.

You sigh and smile, “Can’t stay mad at you but you owe me!” 

“Okay, okay! Whatever it is your highness!” Leon laughs as he swings you around and you laugh even more. Your brother was dumb at times but he’s also pretty smart and is one of the kindest people you know. You couldn’t ask for a better older brother.

Gloria asks, “Hey if you don’t mind me breaking a sibling moment I wanted to ask when we’re shooting off fireworks.”

“Here pretty soon actually! That’s why I came to get you guys!”

“Ah sweet! I’ll go get Victor-” Gloria begins.

“Don’t worry! I’ll go get him and no I will not get lost I swear this time!”

“You sure Lee? I dunno..walking a few feet away from the group..its a pretty big deal” You can’t help but laugh.

He playfully rubs your head and says, “Alright. I’m gonna go get Victor. I’ll meet you all there!” and quickly runs off.

\----------------------------------

Piers looks at his Rotom and groans, “We gotta stop trusting him to get people by himself. He’d walk to Alola, somehow find the real Santa Claus, somehow get to Unova and then come back if we told him to just get some milk from the store.” 

“Um actually Santa sees you when you’re sleeping and knows when you’re awake he would never let Leon see him even if he wanted to. It’s in the Santa guide book.” Bede states.

“Wait you believe in Santa? Dude..”

“Marnie you have no room to talk. The tooth fairy doesn’t exist.”

“Yes she does. Spongebob told me the tooth fairy takes the teeth to teeth island and they’re all happy you prick!”

“And how does that episode end?”

“Well they find out the tooth fairy is real and Squidward has to eat a bucket of chum.”

“Describe the tooth fairy.”

“A...boat...god dammit I hate you so much Bede.”

“Good thing Allister doesn’t believe in that stuff. His dreams would have been crushed.” Bea laughs.

“Though people who say Santa isn’t real also say ghosts aren’t and we all know ghosts are real. So what does that mean for Santa?...” Allister sits and ponders for a moment.

“Thanks for not starting without us!” Leon shouts and Victor says, “Hey guys!”

“Wow! You didn’t get lost Lee!” you can’t help but laugh.

“Funny joke! How original!” Leon smiles back, “Anyways, let’s get cracking!” and he did his signature Charizard pose.

There were many cheers and shouts of joy. You would be lying if you said you weren’t excited as well. Spending the rest of your decade with the people you love so much really was all you could ask for.

\----------------------------------

At one point Bede got you, Victor, Gloria and Marnie to group up for a photo. He posted it on Pokegram and captioned it “Glad to spend my decade with these losers” and Raihan had to show everybody. Of course you all gave him a huge Bewear hug!

Your friends have helped you through thick and thin. Everybody there meant the world to you and you’d do anything for any of them. Maybe one day you’d get the strength to tell them about your binder. And hopefully you can keep the courage and confess to Victor.

“One minute until midnight!” Gordie cheered. Your decade went by so fast. Thinking about it makes your heart beat faster and faster. 

You see Marnie and Gloria talking about something. Their cheeks looked very red..maybe it was from the cold? You tried to figure out but Victor grasped your attention.

“Hey Hop?” 

“Hm?” you smile.

“I just wanted to say thank you for making my decade and year so special. You’ve been my best friend since I was a kid and I’m glad we could spend this long together so let’s go for another decade and more!” He smiles as well and scoots his hand closer to yours. Out of the spur of the moment you intertwine your pinkies although maybe he didn’t notice but you could have sworn there was a little blush on his cheeks. You’d have to ask him later.

Your heart was beating faster and faster and it was getting hard to breathe. That’s odd..your heart speeds up around Victor yeah okay but this kind of hurt..no it didn’t kind of hurt..it hurt so much..

“5!” Everybody cries out

Oh god you can’t breathe.

“4!”

You need to take your binder off.

“3!”

You’re crying and can’t move anymore.

“2!”

What if you die? Oh my god you might be dying. Oh god, oh god..

“1!”

You collapse.

You can’t see anything but you hear shouts.

“Happy New Year!”

Everybody cheered. They were so happy. Until..

“Hop? Hop!” You hear Victor call out with an attempt to shake you awake.

“Guys!” He shouts over everybody’s cheering, “We need to get Hop to the hospital right now!” You could tell he was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : ) dont say I dont write angst this hurt me


	6. Apple of My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop is in the hospital and Victor is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Hop/3rd Person Hop Focus
> 
> SORRY THIS IS SHORTER i wanted it to tie in with the other two while not being one long chapter

You wake up in a cold sweat with an attempt to remember just what the hell happened last night. You remember a pain in your chest and..oh..

\----------------------------------

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

\----------------------------------

You’d rather forget. You decide to look at your Rotom but you can’t seem to move you right arm..or your whole right side.

Victor had his arm around yours and held your hand. He was fast asleep and his breathing was calm. You decide to let him rest and reach over him with your left hand to see how long you’ve been out and what you’ve missed.

Geese Pen  
1:34 am Jan 1st

Charizard Champion: Hop’s resting currently. Sound asleep. Victor doesn’t seem like he wants to leave lol..tied to his arm and running his hands through his hair to keep him sleeping well..such a good best friend! :)

Pudding Cookie: Okay not to be “that girl” but “best friend” may be a reach.

MCR is Back: Have to agree with Sonia.

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: I do see what you two mean but for all we know they’re best friends. I don’t wanna push anything or make things weird so,, anyways I hope hop gets better soon! Wishing him best of luck! @Choccy Milk Supremacist im here if you ever wanna talk about it buddy! We all love you! <3

Pudding Cookie: oh! You’re right milo! Sorry if victor or hop see that :0!! And yeah! Wishing him the best! .3.! Let him know we all support him with anything he does and he needs to be safer binding.. :( I worry about the lil guy

Charizard Champion: Let’s try to keep chat quiet or just privately dm. Don’t want Hop to wake up from notifications. And thanks guys :)

You’ve never seen Leon so sad..except for the time you broke your arm while trying to chase after your Wooloo. That was the day you caught them too...it was kinda fun now that you look back at it. You did feel bad for your big brother though and decided to buy him ice cream with whatever pocket change you had. You were only eight so it was all quarters and one dollar bills.

You decide to respond to all the kind messages in the group chat. You’ve left them like this for twelve, going on thirteen hours. 

Choccy Milk Supremacist: Goodmorning/afternoon guys! Thanks for all the kind messages. Vic’s still here and holding on pretty strongly lol! It’s still kinda hard to breathe but I think I’ll be okay with rest. I’m gonna go back to sleep for a bit so sorry if I don’t answer! :P

Ice Mom: Good morning dear! Hope you slept well! Get lots of rest and we’ll all meet up with you later! We’re all here to support you!

Fire Dad: Hello son im glad you’re feeling a bit better :) like chat mom said get lots of rest and we’re gonna be here for you every step of the way. Have a good nap 👍If you don’t mind I think some of us might visit around 3-3:30 

Choccy Milk Supremacist: sounds good! :D!! <3

It would be a good idea if you rest. For being asleep for thirteen hours you’re somehow still tired. You look over to the boy who’s stolen your heart and see him still asleep. It doesn’t seem like he’ll be waking up soon so you decide to lay your head on his and fall asleep.

\----------------------------------

You wake up again about an hour later. You didn’t feel tired anymore and the rattling and wheezing in your chest was gone. You were able to breathe again and it felt great. You reminded yourself to not bind for a day or two until you were 100%.

As you were lost in thought you hear a groan from the boy besides you. His eyes flutter open and it makes you feel as if butterfrees were released in your stomach. 

For some reason he doesn’t pull his arm or hand away. He just looks up and smiles a smile brighter than the sun. You could see pink dusted on his cheeks and you felt it creeping up onto yours as well. The window behind him had let the sunshine in and it made your sight ten times prettier which you didn’t know was possible.

“Hop..you’re okay..you’re really okay..” Victor had his groggy voice after being woken up with the little english accent that made your heart soar. He had a huge smile plastered on his face and holds you close, crying into your hospital gown. You hold him close and quietly whisper, “I’m not going anywhere Vic. I promise.”

“I thought you were dying I was so scared..” all you can do is let him vent and rub circles into his back. “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurting so much..I should’ve known I could’ve done something..I should have done something but I was so oblivious!”

“Vic. Look at me.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t appreciate you doubting my best friend like that. They work their butt off every day and try their best to make everybody happy. Maybe I didn’t want to stress them out because I was worried they were going through something. But all that matters is that we’re okay and things will get better. So can you apologize to my best friend?”

Victor giggles and then bursts into fits of laughter. “Okay Hop I’ll apologize. I’m sorry Victor. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Very good and Victor what do you say?”

“Thank you for apologizing.”

“Great! Now that we’ve made up..can Hop get filled in on what he missed?”

“I don’t know..can he?”

“Oh my god shut up!” You teasingly exclaimed. Victor giggled more and more until it became infectious and you both laughed until you couldn’t breathe. You loved times like this where it was just you two against the world.

\----------------------------------

“Okay but what were Marnie and Gloria talking about as the clock struck midnight? I kinda stopped breathing.” you question

“You act like that happens all the time but I’ll let you pass because this is good and you have to listen.”

“Just tell me before I explode!” 

“Okay!” Victor pauses for a moment of dramatic suspense but it only makes you grab onto his shoulders from anticipation.

“Tell me man! I may be on my deathbed!” you lay back and pretend to be a dead patient by pulling the covers over your body.

The door opens with everybody coming inside, glad to see you’re good as new.

“He did die..the doctors lied..he’s already turned into a ghost..” Allister sighed

Marnie, Bede and Gloria run up to you and give you a Bewear hug, “Hop! You’re okay!” 

“God you actually got me to worry. I thought you were going to die..” Bede exhaled

“Aww Bede..” you look at him with compassion and decide, “It’s okay! You can give me a kiss if you wanna!” messing with him was the only option. Teasing with love and care of course. It wouldn’t be right if you didn’t..

“Okay remind me to never care if something happens to you again.” Bede looks away but you can see the smile on his face. You’re glad to see him again.

“Anyways Hopperoo! You missed it! Guess what, guess what!” Gloria jumps up and down and it looks as if she’ll leap out of her skin.

“What, what, what!?” You smile back

“Marnie can I tell him?” Gloria looks back at her friend who gives her a reassuring smile and nod.

“OH MY GOD WAIT. DID YOU ACTUALLY?” You immediately shout, “LEE YOU OWE ME FIFTY DOLLARS!” 

“You put a bet on this? Y’know what I can’t be angry I did the same for...a..another person..” she eyes at Victor who can only shyly smile.

“Vic you have a crush on somebody?” 

“Ah! Um..well..uh..” he whispers, “Yeah..kinda..heh..”

“Really? You should’ve told me! I’ll be your wingman and help you figure out who it is! Of course now is a bad time but..I’ll help!” You beam back

He has a crush on somebody and there’s a chance it isn’t you.

There’s no time to think like that. Time to enjoy your friends while you have them.

“Anyways I’m so proud of you two! Congrats!” You look back at Marnie and Gloria who can’t help but smile. You really are proud of them. Now it’s your turn. Maybe not today..but sometime soon. You feel it.

“How you feeling Lil’ bro?” Leon walks up and pats your shoulder.

“A lot better than yesterday..I’m sorry for not saying anything..”

“Hey it’s okay but you need to know that your health comes first. I get why you did it but I care about you.”

“Yeah..I know..I’m sorry again.”

“It’s okay Hop. Everything is gonna be okay.” He smiles. You want to cry and that’s what you do. You let all the emotions out and vent while everybody listens. You told about your burdening problems, blaming issues, self doubt and your dysphoria. You even talked about crushes and love and how you’re worried the person you like has interest for another person. By the end you felt so much better and everybody was glad to listen. 

You feel a little less empty and a little more upbeat.

Later that night the doctors reminded you to bind properly and call if you needed any advice or had any questions. You went out to eat at Bob’s Your Uncle out in Circhester and had a good time with your friends. Afterwards you went home to relax and rethink the past few nights. You finally evaluated that you’ll be okay and you’re going to work towards being yourself and understanding that things are going to go well this year. You may slip up every once in a while but that just helps you become better. You have flaws and you’re not perfect but that makes you human. You’re glad Victor helped you understand that.

You’ll have to thank him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020! Let's make this year great and try to become better! <3
> 
> (Also a huge thanks to @_BurningSpirit_ on twitter for giving me ideas and talking about the swsh group for a few hours !! they're super funny and really cool! go check them out and give them a follow! :)!! )
> 
> Edit - March 8th 2020: Hey so uhgmhm this was the original plan for the chapter but it didn't make the cut so if you want you can watch this short thing I made: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_t2aNhbbd9A&feature=youtu.be


	7. Make Me Mushroom Stew!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creeper? Aw man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok chapter is a little shorter than normal but I have to go to school tomorrow so chapters may take longer to get out! :) anyways got the idea from @_BurningSpirit_ since we talked about swsh group having mc,,also POV: hop/3rd person hop focus AGAIN..sowee..

Tree Farm  
10:29 pm Jan 5th

Big Bed Boy: Gonna get on mc :P kinda bored rn! Might mine for diamonds and hopefully get obsidian 

LaPISS LOL: WHO CHANGED MY NAME. NOT FUNNY.

Bat Dweller: LOL HAHAHAHFOEJIWOEIG BEDE IT WASN’T ME I SWEAR IEGWOEGJWEG

LaPISS LOL: HOP I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO KILL YOUR DOG

Big Bed Boy: IT WASN’T ME I SWEAR I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL AND THEN RESTING YOU’VE BEEN IN CHAT WHEN I WAS YOU WOULD’VE SEEN IT

Chicken Coop: >:)

Cake.: GLORIAFIEGOQIGJWEGOIEJ#Q(G IM CRYIGEINWGIEWG

LaPISS LOL: GLORIA IM KILLING ALL THE CHICKENS I DON’T CARE ABOUT MARNIELLE

Bat Dweller: KILL ANY OF THEM BUT HER :(( ILL CRY

LaPISS LOL: you’re that connected to it?

Chicken Coop: THAT IS OUR DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Big Bed Boy: MY NIECE!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bat Dweller: Wouldn’t it be Victor’s niece since he’s related to Gloria?

LaPISS LOL: EOWIJEGOIJEOIGJEWOGIJWE hop u really fucked up this time :)

Big Bed Boy: SHUT UP BEDE U SMELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LaPISS LOL: THATS IT IM KILLING HOP’S DOG MARNIELLE IS SAFE

Cake.: NO THATS MY CHILD BEDE IM GONNA MURDER YOU AND TAKE YOUR DIAMONDS AND ENCHANTED ARMOR YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bat Dweller: Yall really like to call eachother’s things yours huh. The dog was tamed by Hop so wouldn’t it be his son?

LaPISS LOL: MARNIE IM CRIINWIOW$YIJHRGDOIGIRWOJEGEW

Bat Dweller: anyways gonna steal from bede because i hate rich people! Xoxo !

LaPISS LOL: FUCK U.

\----------------------------------

Fairyde has joined the world!

Fairyde: IM GOING TO KILL UR DOG HOP

You laugh knowing he wouldn’t ever do such an evil deed and type in chat.

HOPIP: Yeah ok boomer :B

vicTORY: HE’S AT YOUR HOSUEEGEUWGWE 

You laugh a bit once again, “Oh dang! If he wants to then fine!”

HOPIP: u watch him victor ill be there soon!! :0!

vicTORY: surprised ur not freaked thats a diamond sword he has :I

HOPIP: Just keep watch! >:)

Fairyde: I dont trust u suddenly

marknee: omg i see what ur doing keep it up

GLEWREYEAH: OMG OMG LOL

vicTORY: im scared lol 

HOPIP: ok deed is done time to get him off of MY BOY.

You chase Bede around hitting him with his sword and him hitting you with his. The battle takes long and Bede gets bored deciding to go back to his house. “Perfect!” You shout. The plan is put into action.

Bede walks with his head up as he used to months ago. That just makes the plan even more perfect!

vicTORY: what did you do?? You did something before attacking bede??

HOPIP: just wait :)

Fairyde died from hitting the ground too hard!

vicTORY: OMHWJIOG#($)YH%URINEMO@P#TIJ$GWOFQOEG IM CRIYNWGNIEGWIJG HOW DID YOU DO THAT?? I WATCHED U AND U DIDNT MOVEOEWGIOWJOE

HOPIP: dug a hole right by his door and he fell :)

Fairde: IM GOING TO KILL YOU INSTEAD YOU LITTLE BITCH

HOPIP: ok he wont kill the dog but I know he’ll kill me so BETTER RUN EWKGWEGOWEG

And you kept running with your little square feet. Well..until he caught you and for some reason spared your little Minecraft life.  
\----------------------------------

GLEWREYEAH: alright guys gonna schleep its 3:45 am and im TIRED!! Vic idc if ur on just dont be loud K?

vicTORY: U got it! :D!

GLEWREYEAH: thnx! Aight night!

marknee: night as well :)

GLEWREYEAH: NIGHT GF!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg i have a gf….omg sorry

marknee: omg sjgoigjlsgjd night <3

Fairyde: same i need to sleep opal wants to train tomorrow and im so tired already. Night lovebugs

GLEWREYEAH: LOL OK GNIGHT

marknee disconnected!  
GLEWREYEAH disconnected  
Fairyde disconnected!

HOPIP: no sleep gang!

vicTORY: gang!!! Hehe :D

“‘Hehe’ why is that so cute? No fair!” you mumble.

HOPIP: hehe! :D!! I kinda wanna collect flowers ngl,,,

vicTORY: you already have your colorful bed collection tho?

HOPIP: Ikik but idk!! I wanna get flowers and make a little area by the water look pretty..idK!!!! Ahh!!!

vicTORY: that sounds really fun actually!! We could make it for gloria and marnie!! Lol!!

Ah...guessing he didn’t catch you trying to make something cute for him..wow..it was blatantly obvious. 

vicTORY: oh dang..we’re running out of food!! I’m gonna go get some !! :) ill join u in a bit!!

HOPIP: ok!! 

Victor plays minecraft just like he acts in the real world. He’s the one to cook food for everybody and it was always delicious. His curry was the best thing you’ve ever had in your entire life and could eat it forever and ever! Too bad you can’t taste his mushroom stew..it would be just as good..You notice you were drooling a tad bit..keep it together and focus on what you were thinking about!

Anyways..Victor’s always making food for everybody to enjoy and always taking care of others making sure everybody is happy. He has a lot of common attributes as your and his mother. “Stay at home..husband?” you get flustered and smother the thought. Back to the flower job.

After about thirty minutes you have many flowers from across the plains and mountains and decide to bring them home. Maybe you can make a garden or flower shop for everybody..you’ll have to get some opinions on the idea! You decide to put a sign up on the group bulletin about the idea, hoping to get some insight soon. You also notice that Victor hasn’t said a word in those those thirty minutes about him getting food. Strange..

HOPIP: Vic? U alive?

No answer. You check the time.

HOPIP: omg its 4:15 am ur probably asleep lol

vicTORY: omg i was waiting for food to cook and I must have fell asleep hahahwegoiewgj wow look at me big brained!! 

HOPIP: LOL go to sleep u dork

Calling him a dork was a big move and took a lot out of you..brave solider.

vicTORY: im gonna!! Lol!! Okay. setting the food in the town center chest if u need any

HOPIP: nah im going to bed as well. Thanks tho! :D

vicTORY: you act as if ur not tired ?? lol oegjwoeigj and np!

HOPIP: rlly? Haha guess i didnt notice :P

vicTORY: hehe yeah :P ok goodnight hopip >:D

MAN DOWN MAN DOWN! YOU’VE BEEN WOUNDED BY THE CUTENESS. You must rest though..eyes are indeed getting heavy.

HOPIP: you wound me! Anyways goodnight! :D

vicTORY: night!!!!!!!!!!

vicTORY has disconnected!

HOPIP has disconnected!

You shut your laptop and pull your covers over you. You’d enjoy sleeping but your heart can’t stop racing and your face won’t stop burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOP!! CONFESS ALREADY IM GENUINELY MAD I WANT TO KEEP YOU PINING!!


	8. Victor Used Curry Creation And It Was Super Effective!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Hop go camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Victor/3rd Person Victor Focus. Damn @_BurningSpirit_ is throwing these ideas at me and im like: WELL I GOTTA WRITE IT!

You wake up with the worst headache. Good going genius maybe staying up after 4 am wasn’t a good idea afterall. But you were called a dork last night by the one and only “Hopip” so you can’t complain. Taking some Advil or Ibuprofen will help and so would a bowl of cheerios.

Which you better hurry to them; there was only enough for one bowl and you know how Gloria is. It’s a battle from Hell. Or;

A battle from the Wild Wild West.

You sprint down the stairs hearing and seeing your older sister by fifteen minutes and four seconds already at the bottom. “Oh no you don’t!” you shout but she has the box.

“Yeehaw Cowboy. Victor is getting them there Cheerios partner. Now hand ‘em over the nice way or we’ll have to take drastic measures.” you say as you hold up the milk carton.

“You monster! You can’t eat them dry! Victor Orion Masaru you will put that milk carton down if you know what’s good for you!”

“Don’t full name me Gloria Madelline Masaru! You know you’re not getting this back any time soon unless your friend Victor gets those cheerios in a glass bowl!”

“Fine. You win.” She set the cheerios down defeatedly. You know it won’t be that easy. You have to fend her off.

Putting the cereal in first and then milk..no sign of Gloria. You decided it was safe to put the milk back in the fridge. But that was your first mistake.

You turn around and the delicious breakfast treat had disappeared.

“GLORIAAAA!” you shout with rage with your voice echoing down the hallway. You should have been more cautious and now you have to find her before she eats it all! This doesn’t help your headache at all.

First thought was to turn the corner into the dining room. Nope. Not one sign of her.  
Her room? Nothing.  
Living room? Nope.

Fifteen minutes. Whole house was gone through. No dice..

Where the heck is she?

“Bzzt! New message from Purple Heart Emoji! Would you like to see it?”

“Ah! Rotom you startled me..and yes please.”

Rotom flies into your hands for you to see the message. You check the time..9:30 on the dot and no food in your stomach. Taking medication and not eating would be a bad decision so you decide against it for the time being and check your message.

💜: Gloria just explained what the hell happened this morning and im CRYING you chased her around the house for cheerios?!

You: I WAS HUNGRY!! I STILL AM!! And where is she?! Those are MINE. She’s a full naming thief! >:(

💜: she’s over here! Lol!! I don’t think she had anywhere to hide XD!!!

You: OMG IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW I NEED MY HONEY NUT CHEERIOS.

💜: vic why don’t you make ur really good curry??

You: I have nobody to share with i dont wanna eat my curry alone and sad with my pokemon :( bolthund will eat mine and his plate and if that doesn’t happen then Inteleon will steal my plate or my phone! You know how he is >://

💜: LOL yeah Corviknight does the same thing 

💜: N E WAYZZ,,, if u dont mind i could come? We could hang out and let the pokemon hang out as well! I haven’t eaten either (just got out of bed once gloria barged into my room lol)

You: sounds like fun!! I’ll be over there in a bit!

💜: COOL! Its a date >:D see u soon!

Your stomach growls you’re so hungry! But that can wait..”its a date”? Is he being serious or is that just a saying he throws around? You decide to shake it off for now and worry about it later. You have to get warm clothes on and some scarves and mittens for your pokemon!

You quickly put on your “All I want for Christmas is Chuuu!’ sweater and a jacket with your signature hat and bolted out of the door.

\----------------------------------

“GLORIA THOSE WERE MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!” you roar once you open the door to Hop’s room.

Her immediate reaction was to stick her tongue out at you showing that you were a fool from the beginning. If you weren’t in Hop’s house you would have tackled her and tore her to shreds..or she would have done that to you.

Hop was snickering the entire time you two gave each other death glares. “I’m gonna go get changed into some warmer clothes. How’s the weather outside mate?” Hop looks over to you.

“It’s snowing just a bit but if we don’t hurry we might get stuck in a heavy snow outside with wild pokemon!” you laugh a bit.

“Alright I’ll be quick!” Hop states as he shuts his bathroom door behind him.

“So...you two going on a date or?” Gloria asked

“Date? Um..far from it? We’re friends so..”

“Ugh Victor! You have the perfect day to tell him how you feel! If you keep dragging it like this then he’ll find out once he hits Kabu’s age! Maybe even Opal’s!”

“I’m just taking things slow! But he did call it a date yet I’m not sure if he means it in an actual ‘I like you’ kind of date or just a ‘We’re bros!’” 

“Well he’s bringing his Pokemon so I’m guessing he’s being an idiot and going with the bro route. Try to pick up any hints in case he does like you..you’re a hopeless romantic what am I saying..” she sighs

“I’m trying!” you pout

“Oh yeah,” she spins her spoon around making it look as if it’s pointing at you, “Saw the Minecraft chat logs last night. Can’t believe Hopip got the balls to call you a dork! And you nicknamed him back! Kinda proud on that one..”

“Oh my god you weren’t supposed to see that it was so cringy..” you cover your face with your hands and slink back into the bed.

“Alright Vic! Let’s get going!” Hop pumped his fist in excitement. You look back at Gloria and she gives you a thumbs up. You can almost hear “Good luck rookie.” in your head. “Thanks sis.” you internally say, hoping she heard.

“Bye Gloria!” you both shout as you leave the house.

\----------------------------------

Once you two set up a tent and a fire your pokemon roam free. You both decided to only bring two each since you wouldn’t be really camping and sleeping in a tent; it would be there for warmth since you two would only be there for the afternoon/evening. 

Inteleon and Hop’s Corviknight surround the pot; wanting to see you create a delicious dish for everybody to enjoy. You can see Hop staring at the pot out of the corner of your eye.

“You hungry too?” you laugh

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! Very!” he smiles

“Any requests?” you look around to see if anybody had anything certain for the dish. Everybody looked content with whatever you were to make.

“Alright then! I’ll make something warm..something with a homely feeling..hm..”

“What about the Vic special? That always makes people smile!” Hop grinned

“Y’know what..yeah! Give me a few minutes!”

You put a collection of berries into the pot and turned up the heat. It was much easier with Hop’s Cinderace there to help!

“Aaaand...done!” you get multiple plates and set all of them together, proud of your work.

“Heck yeah! Let’s dig in!” you two beam in unison.

\----------------------------------

“That hit the spot!” Hop smiles and falls onto his back, “I can’t eat another bite Vic your curry is the best!” 

“Really? It’s that good?” 

“Uh YEAH? Are we eating the same food?”

“I mean I think its good but it could get better..” you let out and airy laugh

“Well yeah but that’s a thing for every chef in the world! You’re never gonna perfect something but you can get really close! And your curry is as close to perfect as any curry can get!”

“You’re just flattering me!” you smile knowing your face is red hot. Inteleon gives you a pat on the shoulder when walking by, giving you a look of “Just accept the compliment before I explode!”

“Thanks Hop!” you grin.

Hop keeps looking at you and laughing. “What’s so funny?” you laugh along with him. 

“You have..” he snickers, “curry on your face!”

“Wait really?! And you NOW tell me!” you laugh but before you can wipe it off Hop grabs a pink handkerchief from his pocket and cleans your chin.

“There!” Hop smiles.

“Wh..” you don’t know what to say but you already opened your mouth. You might as well say something. “Where did you get the handkerchief?” 

“Oh this? From Bede. He’s been telling me I’m a mess and need to stay cleaner.” 

Bede..that makes sense..he’s been really close to Hop as of recent. They’re always whispering to each other, laughing and teasing each other..wait..oh my god you never thought about it..

“Are you and Bede in a relationship?”

Dead silence.

“Wh..WHAT?” Hop can’t contain himself and he falls over into laughter, “BEDE? AND ME? PLEASE VIC DON’T JOKE LIKE THAT!”

“I’m not kidding!”

“VIC I’M CRYING STOP IT HURTS!”

“Hop! Take this seriously! This is love on the line!”

“YEAH BEDE AND I’S NON EXISTENT LOVE!”

“No way! I see how you guys act! I’m not stupid!”

Hop has to laugh for another three minutes and recompose himself.

“Vic..you’re kidding right?”

“No?” 

“Vic..yeah I have a crush on somebody but that somebody is and will not be Bede..he’s just a friend..” Hop is still trying to breathe properly from his laughing fit.

Phew..thank god it wasn’t Bede..you feel relieved to know you’re still in the game!

“Oh..okay!” you laugh a bit, “Then why are you two always whispering?”

“He’s helping me bind properly! He’s also helping me with my stupid crush stuff..”

“That’s so nice of him!”

“Honestly yeah! He’s becoming a good person..I’m proud of him!”

You two decide to talk about your friends and how questionable life is for the rest of the afternoon.

You frown, “Oh dang..the sun’s setting already? Guess we better-”

Hop grabbed ahold of your hand, “Can we stay a bit longer?” he gave you the begging Yamper eyes again..you can’t say no.

“I guess so..” you smile and sit next to him.

You both look at the sunset with adoring eyes. There’s a question on your mind again..then again when isn’t there?

“Hop?”

“Yeah?”

“What is your crush like?”

“Hmm..well its difficult to explain..they’re very kind..and very caring..they like to make others happy..they have the prettiest eyes in the whole world and the most beautiful hair..they’ve been there for me through thick and thin..they remind me of an angel..”

“An angel?”

“Yeah!” Hop ponders for a bit, “Okay..so what’s your crush like?”

“Um..well..they’re very funny and kind..they love adventure and trying new things..they’re face is so..beautiful..then again everything they do is.. and have always been there for me and I wanna be there for them forever..no matter what..”

“I hope I can meet that person someday Vic!”

“I hope so too..”

Oh dear..if only you knew it was you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellas is it gay to hold ur homie tight?


	9. Cloudy with a Chance of Bede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls are in love and had to give the boys a push in the right direction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I KNOW THIS IS A CHATFIC BUT I LIKE WRITING SOMETIMES OK!?!?

Geese Pen  
2:09 am Jan 7th

teeny mushroom: is anybody online rn?? I uh,,am bored and wanna talk to somebody,,sorry lol

Vriska Apologist: What are you doing up at 2 am?

Vriska Apologist: hold on

Vriska Apologist changed their name to Chansey

Chansey: alright what’s up

teeny mushroom: lol i could ask the same question Bede 

teeny mushroom: anyways can I dm you instead of the gc,,i dont wanna fill it with us rambling 

Chansey: your conversation better be worth more than 5 seconds of my life otherwise you’re on your own

teeny mushroom: okok!!

>PRIVATE MESSAGE BETWEEN Victor AND Bede

Victor: ok bede i need help right now like NOW NOW..

Bede: what the hell did you do this time?

Victor: GLORIAISGOINGONADATEWITHMARNIEANDWANTSADOUBLEDATESOSHEWANTSMETOTAKEHOPBUTIDONTKNOWHOWTOTELLHIMWITHOUTMAKEINGITWEIRDANDSEEMLIKEIMASKINGHIMOUTBECAUSEITWOULDBEGREATBUTIMTOONERVOUS

Bede: oh my god you nerd..use the spacebar dumbass.

Victor: had to show i said that in one breath.

Victor: Gloria is going on a date with Marnie and wants a double date. So she wants ME to take HOP but I don’t know how to tell him without making it weird and seem like I’m asking him out because it would be GREAT but I’m too nervous.

Bede: there you go the idiot can speak!

Victor: UGH BEDE STOP BEING LIKE THAT AND HELP ME ALREADY! PLEAAAAAAAASE!

Bede: what do i get out of it?

Victor: I don’t know,,you tell me what you want.

Bede: well I want yout to at least give him a HINT that you like him on the double date. Im sick of watching you run around like a chicken without a head. You look like a buffoon.

Victor: I mean I’m dropping hints like every day but ok Golden Girl.

Bede: i will not help you anymore

Victor: I WAS KIDDING IM SORRY BEDE ILYYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bede: ok. Now I’m coming over to your house and we’re getting good clothes for you because we all know you’ll wear that stupid hat again.

Victor: hey! >:( i think that hat is cute and it makes my hair tuft super fluffy

Bede: ok i’ll give you points it matches your clothes but its still like,,,on a date?? Really??

Victor: fine im taking the hat just in case.

Victor: wait are you coming over right now?

Bede: duh??

Victor: …….i’ll open the window……..

\----------------------------------

“Victor if he isn’t head over heels for you once you show up i don’t know what he’ll be doing.” Bede smirked

You smile and laugh a bit, thanking Bede in the process. Nobody mentions it but ever since Chairman Rose has been gone and Opal has taken Bede in, he seems so much happier. Bede is that friend who teases and messes with you but it’s out of love..and you all love him for it. You’re proud of him for being better and taking his past with a hearty fist and knowing it doesn’t define him. Hell even Hop is proud of him..Bede and Hop used to be far from friends. Hop had times where he was sad just because of seeing or talking to Bede because of what he would tell him. “You’re pushing Leon’s name in the dirt.” “Are you really worthy of being his brother?” “Why does anybody bother with you?” Hop doesn’t forgive the old Bede but he forgives the new one and now they’re almost inseparable. You’re glad to see everybody is coming together.

You hug Bede out of gratitude and pride. “It’s what I do.” He laughed, “What time are you meeting up?”

“Around noon to meet in Circhester so I’d have to leave around ten at the latest.”

“Alright. Don’t forget a scarf at least and..hold on..god dammit.”

“What? Did something happen?”

“No..just realized your stupid hat would match perfectly with your outfit…”

“Haha! I win baby!” you throw your arms up from your recent victory.

“Okay. Once you get there send me pictures.” 

“I will!” 

It was around four in the morning. Bede was just now leaving out of your bedroom window like the cryptid he is and you might want to sleep now if you want to be somewhat energized.

\----------------------------------

“Vic Get your butt up!”

“Mmmm five more minutes..”

“Not five more minutes! Now!” Gloria loomed over you.

“Fiiiiiiiiiiine..” you slowly stand up and stretch your limbs.

“Awesome! Hardest part of my day is over. Anyways you have to hurry! It’s 9:15 already!”

“Okay, okay!” 

You quickly wash your face and brush your teeth. You put on the maroon pullover on, then your ripped jeans and finally putting on your socks, shoes and a varsity jacket you had lying around. It was from your dad when he was in college, just like your backpack. Your mom told you he was a huge sports fan and actually was on the football team. Circhester Crows you think they were called? You also put on some fake glasses Bede gave you. You take a look at yourself in the mirror and call it good, wrapping a red scarf around your neck. You can never be too prepared. 

“You ready Gloria?” you turn the corner to knock on her door.

“Give me a sec! Gotta get a coat!”

“Alright! I’ll be waiting outside.”

“Actually can you go get Hop?”

Shit..you forgot to ask him. Oh well, knowing him he’s free and will be up for an outing.

“Yeah!”

“Thanks! I’ll text you once I’m ready!”

You quickly head out the door to meet with your childhood friend. “Please say yes, please say yes!” you repeat. You cannot have Gloria know you were too excited to hang out with him that you forgot to even ask him. 

You knock on the door hoping to have an answer..and soon..

“Oh hello Victor!” Hop’s mother answered the door. She was always so welcoming and kind. “What a nice surprise! Are you looking for Hop?”

“Uh..yes ma’am! I was going to ask if he wanted to join Marnie, Gloria and I for lunch. Is that alright?” 

“Of course! I’ll go get him! If you’d like, you can come inside! Don’t want you to freeze!”

You step on the doormat and tap snow off your boots. You don’t want to leave their house a mess...that’s rude..just like Gloria barging in with your cheerios. Those were yours and you’re not over it.

You stay at the doorway and decide to take a look at your surroundings. You’ve been over to Hop’s house all the time but you’re always in his room. It’s been a while since you’ve taken a look around downstairs. Last time you checked it hasn’t changed much. A few new artificial plants here and there, new books, different blankets and pillow but nothing too new. You get a happy feeling as if you feel like nobody has moved on without you. You haven’t been in hiding but something about it is very reassuring. 

“Alright!” Hop stood at the top of the stairway. He had a sweater and his signature jean jacket with some black leggings and boots. “Would’ve worn my sneakers buuuut saw that there’s snow and if I’m gonna win a tackle war or two between us I need to be ready.”

You laughed a little. “You’re on shrimp!” you grin.

“Shrimp? Vic you do know I’m taller than you!”

“But who always wins?” you point both of your thumbs at you and smirk.

“Bzzt! New text from Cooler Twin! Would you like to see it?”

“O-oh uh..yes please Rotom!”

“Bzzt! Alright!”

“The Cooler Twin..” Hop snickered.

“She made me put her as that!” you sigh, “I’m outside. Hurry and get your..buddy.. And let’s roll.” your face flushed from ear to ear.

“Dang! Alright let’s go Vic! Don’t wanna keep the girlfriends waiting!” he laughed and held your hand out of the door. His hand was rough but his palm was smooth..

“There you are!” Gloria waved, “Marnie’s meeting us there so let’s get going! We have to walk a bit to get a Flying Taxi so we better hurry.”

Gloria walked ahead of us. You didn’t notice until you all started walking that Hop hadn’t let go of your hand. You weren’t one to complain, it was very warm and neither of you guys had mittens of gloves.

\----------------------------------

“Marnie!” Gloria quickly ran up to the other girl. 

“Hey Gloria.” Marnie smiled, “Oh you brought the other two?” 

“Yep!” Gloria whispered something to Marnie but they were a far enough distance that you couldn't hear it. It must have been enjoyable since they both laughed.

“Hey uh..Vic?” Hop squeezed your hand a bit.

“Hm? Yeah Hop?”

“Uh..just wanted to say you look really nice..I like the glasses and the jacket.” He looked down at his feet and smiled. You did the same. 

“Thanks! I like your sweater..and still with the jacket..” you laugh, “It suits you!”

“So does yours! I never see you in one! Where did you get it?

“Mom gave it to me a long time ago. Apparently it was Dad’s? He was a varsity football player at some point.” 

“That’s so cool! It looks cozy..”

“It is! It’s very warm. Not too hot but not too cold y’know?”

“We’re gonna go inside! You go find something to do!” Gloria waved and headed inside the cafe nearby. 

“Huh..really thought if it was a ‘double date or hangout session’ we’d be invited.” You both stood there, dumbfounded.

“Oh well! We could walk around Circhester and maybe walk around some of the forests nearby!” Hop smiled.

“Yeah! It would be super cool to see all the ice type Pokemon around!”

You both headed off to a forest nearby. The snow was falling but not hard enough to make you want to stay indoors, there was no bitter cold breeze and the Pokemon around were happy and joyus. You two played with some Snoms in the time being and had loads of fun.

You notice Hop was shivering a bit. Even with a sweater and jacket he has nothing covering his hands, ears or neck. You pull your, as Bede would call it, ugly and boring, hat.

“Hop, you seem cold. Here!” 

All he does is stare for some time. At you, your hair, at the hat, and then back at you.

“Well?” you giggle. He puts both hands on it and carefully puts it on, as if he could break it. 

It was a very cute sight. His bangs popped out and fell into his face like your tuft of hair did. Surprisingly your small brown tuft of hair hadn’t moved. It must have been so used to your hat that it stays in one spot. 

You laugh and you just keep laughing. Even when Hop asks, “What’s so funny?” you have to keep laughing. You laugh so much you fall over and even cry. 

“You just..look nice..”

“..Thanks mate..” Hop smiles and lays down next to you. Everything was so calm and quiet..so perfect at that moment. You felt on top of the world.

You two decide to lay there for what felt like all of eternity. You would stay there and look at the clouds and find different shapes. You’d talk about adventures and your future. You hoped you would be involved in his future.

“There you are!” Marnie and Gloria loomed over you and Hop. Moment: Ruined!!

“Hope we didn’t interrupt. If you were on a date you could’ve said so.” Marnie smiled again.

“We’re not on a date! We’re just two bros chilling out! Sharing winter stuff because one bro was stupid and forgot a hat or gloves..or even a scarf!” Hop shoots up.

Damn it. Bro zoned..

“Okay! Well unless you guys wanna get buried in snow I suggest we start heading home! Heard the snow is only gonna get worse from here on out!” Gloria grins.

“Fiiiiiiine..” you two groan and Marnie laughs even more. You’ve never seen her this happy besides the time she successfully pranked Piers. You’re glad the two of them had fun. You know you did.

You had a great day. You spent time with friends, had another close to confessing moment with Hop, got brozoned..okay that wasn’t that great..got complimented on your outfit by Hop! You’ll be thanking Bede later..

You also never read that one text from Gloria as it really was..

“I’m outside! Hurry and get your boyfriend and let’s roll! ;D!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chef kiss* lovely


	10. The Power Of Water Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give the boys a nudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: ??? (youll have to find out!)

Your name is Inteleon and your friend is named Victor. Victor Orion Masaru to be exact. He’s very kind, considering, loving and joyous and does his best to make you and others happy. You are very content most of the time so whatever he does, you go with it. Neither of you like saying he’s your “owner” since he doesn’t control you, your emotions or anything like that other than in a Pokemon battle and the fact he keeps you in a Pokeball sometimes. You know you could deviate but you like staying with him. He’s not a father figure or a brother to you he’s just your best friend. And that’s all you could really ask for.

Your best friend fell asleep after conversing about his sister going on a date with..Marnie was her name? And Victor himself going on a ‘date’ with Hop. You know he really never asked him out and neither of them said anything like it was a date. From what you heard it most likely went something like:

You pull a few socks out from Victor’s sock drawer and decide to play with those. “Hey Hop! My sister is going on a date and wants me to tag along you wanna come?” Victor-sock smiles with an empty ass grin.

“Sure Victor my best friend and bro!” Hop-sock smiles, also with an empty ass grin. You laugh.

“La dee da! How fun! We’re walking to the date spot!” you get both socks to act like they’re walking around.

“Okay guys! Marnie and I are gonna go on our date! You two do something, we don’t care!” you mouth with the third sock.

“Oh alright! Let’s go outside somewhere!” Victor-sock suggested.

“Wow the clouds are so cool!” Hop-sock added.

“Blah blah blah blah blah! Here’s my hat!” Victor-sock hands over his hat to Hop-sock. How romantic!

“Thank you!”

“Alright let's go home!” Gloria-sock said.

“But Gloria I must kiss my love goodbye!” Victor-sock states as he gives Hop-sock a kiss.

“Farewell my love, until we meet again!”

And Scene.

Wow. You just made the best short in the world. You would show your masterpiece to Victor but he’s asleep. 

You noticed Rotom has been going off like crazy. Good thing they’re on silent. You decide to take a look and see if Victor has any messages.

💜: Kaw!! Hey it’s Corviknight

💜: INTELEON YOU BETTER ANSWER I STG

💜: INTELEON ANSWER ME YOU LIZARD SPY LOOKING ASS

You: just because i evolved doesn’t mean i wont cry 

💜: im sowwy,,

You: BETTER BE! Jkjk ok whats up

You put your...Victor's ...socks away into his drawer. He’ll never know.

💜: RIGHT OK we gotta figure out a plan to get these dumbasses to say something I swear its so annoying seeing them pine and worry WHEN THEY FEEL THE SAME WAY IM GETTING SICK OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!

You: I KNOW I KNOW did hop talk about his “date” with Victor?

💜: how,,did you know

You: [sent “he_fell_asleep_after_talking_about_it”]

💜: LOL SAME HERE XD

💜: .3. Ok but what’re we gonna do?! They don’t ever try to pick up our hints and we can’t talk :I

You: I would say Pokemon camp again but last time we tried that they just pined even more.

💜: VICTOR THOUGHT HOP AND BEDE WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP IM CRIYRIO$IWYJEWOIGWEOIG I CANT

You: OKAY THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST SHIT EVERLHLROIJWOIGWEJG 

💜: hmmmmmmm they could go to the battle cafe in Hammerlocke? Battles and sweets? Isn’t that like..their brand?

You: UR A GENIUS CORVI!!!!!!!!!!!

💜: AWW SHUCKS! I'm just trying my best :P!!

You: ok im gonna let vic sleep and give him the idea tomorrow :0! 

💜: alright!

You shut Rotom off and rest easy in your Pokeball. Tomorrow will be the day they stop pining and get this mess over with. 

\----------------------------------

You hear a creak from what you think is Victor’s bed. He stretches and yawns, the normal routine. You do your best to get his attention. “C’mon! I’m shaking as best as I can!” you think. After a few tries you give up. You’re glad you left a note on his desk last night that stated, “Ask Hop if he wants to go to the Battle Cafe. Try to confess!” Hopefully Victor will never find out you wrote it. You’ve worked too hard on your penmanship to let it go to waste. 

You decide to rest while you can. You got a few hours of sleep but that was not nearly enough. You shut your eyes and tune out all other noises.

You hear a faint voice a few minutes later. 

“Hey Hop?”

…

A small laugh, “Yes I got it.”

…

“Why did you give it to me in the first place?”

…

“Well..thank you anyways I really appreciate it..its very sweet..” you can almost hear the smile on VIctor’s face. You wonder what it is.

“So as I was saying..did you want to go to the battle cafe with me? I know I’ve been asking you to go places a lot it’s just..okay..okay..”

…

“I just feel bad if you’re trying to relax!”

…

“Really? I mean um..alright! Around two good for you?”

…

“C-cool! See you then! Alright!”

You could feel Victor pick you up. “You wanna go battle Inteleon?” You could almost feel the smile on his face. You were so excited to battle again! Hell yeah!

Victor quickly got dressed. The two of you relaxed a little more and made breakfast. Of course, you stayed in the Pokeball.

\----------------------------------

“Hop! Hey!” Victor ran up to his friend.

“Vic!” Hop shouted, “W...wow…”

“Oh? What’s with the surprise Hop?” you think.

“Does it look bad? Do you want it back?” Victor nervously laughs.

“No!” Hop shouts way too soon.

“Good going! You’re gonna freak him out!” you internally scream.

“It...it looks nice on you..the jacket I mean..” Hop laughs.

“Thanks..the hat looks nice…” Victor smiles.

“The jacket? What jacket? The hat is probably Victors so..” you question.

“Hey!” Hop laughs, “You pulled the hat in my face!” 

“Deserved it!”

“What did I do?” Hop laughs even more

“Trying to make a truce in the snowball fight we had! I would never fall for that!”

“Yeah and you hit me on the back with a snowball! We got even!”

“Now we’re double even!”

“Oh heck no! I’m not done with you!” you feel Victor and yourself being lifted in...wait what direction were you facing? Up? Down? Left? Right? 

“Hop! Put me dooown!” Victor chuckled. His english accent was very prominent.

“No way! Say you’re sorry!”

“Never! I will not stoop to your level!”

“Then you’re not being let down- woah!”

“Ah!” 

You hear the both of them fall flat into the snow and start cracking-up. You don’t fully understand but you guess that you never will. It’s the fact that they’re together is what’s making them so giddy and excited.

“Okay, okay!” Victor cries gasping for breath, “We better get inside.”

“Yeah you’re right!”

They cleaned themselves up and headed inside the building. 

“Um...excuse me..we’d like to participate in a battle..for...yeah..” Victor slowly got quieter as the dragged on the sentence.

The man behind the counter laughs, “Of course you two! You better be ready though! I won’t hold back!”

“Sounds like a challenge! Vic and I can take you down!”

\----------------------------------

“This is so good!” Hop smiled. Victor decided to keep you out of the Pokeball as company and to stretch. Being crammed in a Pokeball all day is awful..but kind of comfortable. 

Oh yeah, and you were right. The jacket was Hop’s. You’re guessing they gave each other a close item of their choice. Wow...that’s….really...really..

Corny.

You’re definitely teasing Victor about it later.

“Yeah! This place’s treats are amazing!” Victor grinned, “Don’t you think so Inteleon?” you smile back. You’re glad they gave Hop’s Dubwool and you something as well. It was very kind.

“Enjoy it Inteleon! You worked hard for it! You were so cool in battle! Like..when you used Snipe Shot? That was crazy! Or Water Pulse? Sorry! Water types are just..really..really interesting!”

You smirk, “Hell yeah we are.” you think to yourself.

“Did you see your Dubwool though? The physical attacks did so much I could almost feel it!” Victor cheers.

“Dubwool appreciates it. I know it!” Hop beamed.

After everyone finished their food, you all headed out and decided to head back to Postwick. Recently, the snow has been falling so rapidly that it’s hard to go out and do things. Victor called a Flying Taxi for everybody and you were sent home.

\----------------------------------

“Thanks for inviting me!” Hop clamored.

“It’s not a problem! It was fun! And..I like hanging out with you Hop.”

“Here it comes! Finally!” you shout in your head.

“Yeah..I like hanging out with you too Vic..y’know every moment we share together is special..you feel that too, yeah mate?”

“Yeah..” you could feel the smiles on their faces.

There was a small silence. Out of nowhere you heard Victor lightly gasp out of pure shock and then somebody was running...smash..sounded like a door slamming?

Victor seemed to have ran inside his house, quickly ran to his room and got you out of the Pokeball.

He seemed out of breath, “Hop...he…”

“He kissed my cheek!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking inteleon lizard looking ass stupid sock puppet looking lizard ass.


	11. Alexa Play Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With rain comes a rainbow..and vise versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS SO SHORT I want to make the next few small and then have a longer/more detailed one. It's also finally close to the weekend HOORAY!

You lay in your room, heart happy and whole body ready for anything. You’re still dumbfounded over what happened.

Since Inteleon can’t verbally communicate, he decides to draw out what he is saying. Of course he’s extra so he refuses to write. 

Inteleon holds a marker board which has a drawing of you on your Rotom phone.

“Who are you wanting me to talk to?”

Inteleon quickly draws a small doodle of Hop.

“Uh..no way!”

Inteleon has the most shocked and confused expression you’ve ever seen.

“It’s just that...I..I wanna tell him how I feel but..I don’t wanna mess it up..I want it to be perfect..”

Inteleon’s face drops. He has the expression that reads, “Really? You’re that dumb?”

“Listen! I just..I need time to think..I like him! I really do! I just..I want us both to have time to think it all over..evaluate ourselves..y’know?”

Inteleon shrug says, “I guess..whatever.”

“I..” you get lost in thought.

Inteleon tilts his head, asking you to continue.

“I really don't’ want to mess up. I know I said that already but..I’m so..scared? I’ve never..” you sigh.

“I’ve never loved somebody like I love him.”

Inteleon understandingly nods.

“I just..he..Hop means the world to me. I’d cross the world just to see him smile or hear him say my name again. The way he’s so upbeat makes me smile and the way his eyes close when he grins. The way his eyes sparkle in excitement when he wants to battle..everything about him..it makes me feel like I can keep going.”

You wrap Hop’s jacket around your shoulders.

“When we were younger, we’d race down the pathways and over hills. One time, I slipped and ripped my jeans. I had scrapes there for about a week. I didn’t cry because I was having so much fun..everything was fun with him by my side..” Inteleon smiles.

“I remember when he caught his Wooloo. We were laying in the fields and it walked towards us and started chewing on my hat..” you laugh, “Everything was so calm. He caught the little guy and kept him ever since. They’re inseparable…” You look at your ceiling and lay on your bed as if you were back out in the fields.

“My favorite season is spring because plants are starting to grow and when I walk out there it smells so beautiful..all the plants are in bloom and the sky is bright blue..we would lay out there, smell the grass and look at the clouds. Sometimes we’d look at the stars together and find constellations…” you pause and your smile drops.

“I..I hope we can stay like that. I want to stay like that forever. Even if he never finds out how I really feel, as long as we can stay happy I’d hide everything. Every problem I would push away. I don’t mind. His smile is what matters.”

Inteleon sits next to you and wipes your waterfall tears. You never noticed you were crying, or that your phone was going off like crazy. You roll over and check.

💜: Hey Vic?

💜: You ok?

💜: I’m really sorry for what I did back there I just..I got really nervous and..I freaked out..

💜: I totally understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore/need to think about it so I’m gonna leave these here.

💜: I’ll be here when you wanna talk.

💜: Thanks mate

It feels like it’s so obvious. “He likes you back!” is screaming in your head yet for some reason you feel as if it’s all a lie. As if this is somehow fake. There are multiple possibilities. It’s out of pity, it’s a prank, this is a dream, or this is truly reality.You don’t know what to think. You respond.

You: Hey Hop! I’m kinda busy right now but I’ll let you know when I’m available. Mom and Gloria needed help with stuff around the house so :( but I’ll be back in a bit!

You’re the biggest liar ever. Now you feel worse.

“Inteleon..can you please remind me to talk to Hop later..or tomorrow?”

Inteleon looked at you and it read, “I’m not your maid but fine. Only because I care about you.”

“Thank you..I’m gonna take a nap.”

You didn’t feel the glee you had felt earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So *folds my legs and hands* what the hell we gon' do..now..


	12. Pity for the Plain Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Hop and you're rethinking your choices. Like kissing your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Hop/3rd Person   
> SORRY ITS SHORT AGAIN IM WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE TONIGHT AS WELL!!!

“What was I thinking..” you sigh.

All you can think is “That was an awful decision and Victor hates you now.” or other varieties of said thought. You can’t keep living like this. 

“He doesn’t hate me..he doesn’t hate me..” you sigh, “He definitely hates me.”

“Something the matter lil’ bro?” Leon turns his head around the door.

You slam a pillow onto your face and nod, hoping he can see how desperate you are. You never ask for help since you feel as if you’re a burden but today is different...it’s so much more different..

Leon sits next to you on your bed. He pats the spot next to him so you can sit up. You do as he asks and lay your head on his shoulder, clutching the pillow as if it would fly away and second.

“So..what happened? I heard you slam the door and run upstairs-”

“I kissed Vic.” you blatantly state without moving a muscle.

“Holy cow..oh..okay big boy steps..I see..” Leon’s eyes were huge, trying to comprehend what he just heard. “And that’s bad..how? Did he show discomfort?”

“Well..” you sigh, “I kissed his cheek after we hung out and ran off.. I didn’t know what to do..”

“Mhm...I understand..hey I’ll let you in on a secret.”

“Oh God, what did you do to Raihan now?! You’ve tortured him in the past enough!” You lightly laugh.

Leon laughs with you, “Hey! It wasn’t that bad! So..when we first started dating I asked him out to the roller skating rink.”

“And?” you ask.

“I never went on a date before so I wore a dressy button up and nice pants and shoes..I even bought a bouquet of flowers..” Leon smiles and sighs, “I looked like an idiot and even he could tell. He wore a T-shirt and shorts..I looked like a fool.. And to make matters worse, we had such a good time on the date that when we were going home, I kissed him on the cheek and ran. Just like a certain somebody!” He looks at you.

“Yeah but at least Raihan knew he liked you when agreeing to go on a date.” You frown.

“Hop it was our FIRST date..I don’t think he was even sure if he really did like me..I wasn’t sure if it was out of pity or what!” Leon shrugs, “But look at us now. Right after kissed him, he told him mom that I was a keeper!” 

“Really?!” You crack up laughing so hard that you fall over.

“Yes really! I had to ask him multiple times to see if it was ok to keep doing that! I freaked!”

You both take a minute to collect yourselves. It was nice to have a moment like this with your brother again. You missed this..

“So what I’m saying is..you don’t know until you ask. I know it’s not easy but I know things will end up well! Plus, no matter the outcome Victor isn’t one to be rude and he’d take it the best way he can! I know it!”

You slump, “I guess you’re right..I just need to think things over y’know?”

“I get that. Talk when you’re ready lil’ bro, okay?”

“Yeah..thank you.” you softly grin.

“Not a problem. If you need me I’ll be downstairs helping mom. Love you lil’ bro.”

“Love you too loser.”

Leon chuckles and shuts the bedroom door.

You really should text Victor..Communication is key!

You: Hey Vic?

You: You ok?

You: I’m really sorry for what I did back there I just..I got really nervous and..I freaked out..

You: I totally understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore/need to think about it so I’m gonna leave these here.

You: I’ll be here when you wanna talk.

You: Thanks mate

You set down your phone as if it was on fire and rub your temples. Victor was out of your league and you need to face it. He was perfect in every way from his soft smile, brown eyes that shined brighter than any star, his curly brown hair, his kindness, his joy, his courage...everything was perfect..and what were you? A kid who fell in love with his best friend and knows he’ll get rejected because he’s a loser?

You can’t stop crying. It’s so hard to breathe again so you throw your binder off in anger and put your large shirt back on. You can’t put more water in a full bottle so your emotions spill over like a filled sink with an overpowered faucet. You let everything out..it hurts but it feels so much better at the same time.

Rotom buzzes. You know it’s a reply from Victor.

HEART OWNER: Hey Hop! I’m kinda busy right now but I’ll let you know when I’m available. Mom and Gloria needed help with stuff around the house so :( but I’ll be back in a bit!

You sigh. You’re honestly relieved that you don’t have to talk it over yet. You still have tears left to cry and you don’t want to sound awful when you talk to Victor later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody gonna mention how Hop kept calling Vic "Victor" WHICH HE NEVER DOES because he was worrying and preparing for a rejection/Victor ending their friendship !! Funny Funny!


	13. You Deserve To Know (My Heart is For You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-yeah! All those times bring back such a wonderful feeling. Whenever we hang out I feel it too and I realized..” Victor continued to mess with his fingers. “Well..I..I..oh forget it.” he states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK AN EXTRA DAY TO WRITE I WAS VERY BUSY LAST NIGHT AND I WANTED THIS TO BE REALLY GOOD!   
> POV: Victor's/3rd Person Vic focus!

Inteleon woke you up. His markerboard and alarm clock read 6:40 pm. He didn’t want you to sleep in for too long. You could see that it was very dark out. The only thing bringing light into the room were the street lights.

“Five more minutes..please..” you quietly whisper.

Inteleon puts his hand on your shoulder. Five more minutes wasn’t an exception. 

“Fine..fine okay..” you sigh.

Inteleon had a pitiful face with a small grin. 

You look over at your Rotom phone and sit to think for a minute. Finally you quietly whisper, “Inteleon..if Hop rejects me..and if I mess up..you’re gonna be here for me..right?”

The Pokemon in question nods immediately. You know he’ll always be there for you no matter what happens. 

“Alright..thank you..” you slowly sit up and drop your legs off of the side of the bed. You use your left hand to pick up your Rotom phone and the other to squeeze the bedsheets. You’re nervous..sickenly nervous. You text Hop.

You: Hey Hop! Sorry about how long it took! I finished and then immediately passed out lol! Anyways you wanna call about it? I think it would be an easier and better way to talk about it. Or if you want, we could meet up somewhere,I can sneak out it’s ok! 

You: wow i sound awful typing that lolol anyways idc what we do im chill!

You stare at your phone screen. Your texts sound desperate. You really need a hug and not just from anybody..from him. You want to go back to the times where you felt the love you feel today but it didn’t hurt like it has recently.

You want to go back to the fields in Postwick. Back to racing down hills. Back to losing a race and you both being happy instead of winning a Pokemon battle and hurting him. You want to go back to the time you had an argument with Gloria and stormed out of the house to lay in the grass and watch the stars with Hop. You want the times when Gloria, Marnie, Bede, Hop and you were having fun together. You keep fearing of losing one or all of them. Too many fears and not enough time to evaluate and calm yourself down.

💜: LOL ok...lets meet up in Ballonlea?? I know it’s kinda far but it’s relaxing?? 

💜: everything has been so stressful recently so I thought it would be nice to calm down there?? Is that chill? I dont mind if you wanna go somewhere else lol

You: it’s okay! I think it would be nice to visit Ballonlea again. It’ll take a bit to get there tho,,flying taxi and all. :p

💜: lol yeah!! Alright i’ll call a flying taxi and meet you outside

You: alright!

“Inteleon..I have to get a jacket and go.” The only response you got was a questionable look from said Pokemon. “I’m..meeting with Hop.” you grin. That grin was filled with doubt and questions. You knew once you came back through your bedroom window you weren’t going to be the same. 

You quickly throw Hop’s jacket on, some socks, shoes and open the window in your room. “I’ll be back in a little bit buddy.” You weakly smile at Inteleon who nods and reassuringly smiles back.

\----------------------------------

The Flying Taxi ride was quiet. Both of you stayed quiet and didn’t say a word. Thankfully the destination wasn’t too far. 

You both hop out of the taxi and you pay the driver adding a small, “Thank you.” and a smile. Once they leave you look over at Hop and sigh as you both start walking around aimlessly together, “So..”

“So..” Hop continues, “I’m..uh...really sorry about that..”

“About what?” you tilt your head.

Hop’s face flushes, “For the um..the kiss..on the cheek..I didn’t ask and..it was wrong of me-”

You let out a relieving laugh, “Hop it’s okay really! You’re my best friend and a little kiss isn’t going to change anything..”

“Oh thank goodness..that’s what I was TERRIFIED of..” Hop smiles

“You were scared of THAT ruining anything?” you laugh, “You must depict me as an evil dictator! A kiss on the cheek? That’s nothing!”

“Nothing? That took a LOT of courage!” Hop pouts, “How dare you!”

You stop walking. “Courage? Why would you need courage to kiss your best friend on the cheek?”

“Well..um..hold on before I say anything is there anything you want to say? Wasn’t there a reason you wanted to meet with me instead of text me?”

Your face reddens. “It’s now or never.” you think to yourself. You stare at your shoes and play with your fingers. “Well..you see Hop..” you exhale a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “Ever since we were kids I loved running down the dirty roads and hills of Postwick together a-and I liked when we would stargaze together or look at the clouds. Remember the one time when I showed you where Orion’s Belt was and you said ‘Okay now where’s Lee’s belt?’ and that got me to laugh for what felt like forever!” You look up at Hop. “And remember the time when we caught your Wooloo? The little guy was chewing on my hat!” You giggle and Hop responds, “I could never forget that mate! That was one of the best memories I have with you!” Hop laughs.

“Y-yeah! All those times bring back such a wonderful feeling. Whenever we hang out I feel it too and I realized..” you continue to mess with your fingers. “Well..I..I..oh forget it.” you state.

You walk up to Hop and grab ahold of his hands and look into his golden eyes that shined brighter than any mushroom nearby. “Hop I love you and I have since we were kids! Whenever you smile or laugh I feel my face heat up and when I look into your shining golden eyes I can feel my body numb and when you hug me I feel my heart jump out of my chest! I can’t be quiet about it anymore! I’ve thought about our future and I want to spend it with you! I’m also the person who gave you the Applin plushie and note at the Christmas party! I’ve loved you for so long and it amazes me how you haven’t noticed! I’ve spent every day worrying that you’d hate me if I said anything and if you do then well by golly I surely messed up but Hop..” you sigh and try to calm down, “I can’t be quiet any longer...I’m sorry..” you didn’t notice but you were crying.

“Hey, hey Vic it’s okay..” Hop hushes hugs you, “Let all of it out..I’m here for you mate..” he rubbed circles into your back as you cried. He seemed as if he could do the same thing at any moment.

As you finally started to calm down and tried to breathe steadily, Hop grabs a hold of your shoulders. “Vic? You feelin’ better?” you nod. “That’s good..listen Vic..nothing is gonna get between us okay? Even our silly crushes on eachother..” You look directly as Hop once he says that.

“Wait hold on..hold..hold on!” you smile, “You like me?” 

“Yeah..yeah I do Vic..I love everything about you..your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your tuft of hair that pokes out from your hat, your soft hands, your rosy cheeks..everything about you..I fall in love more and more every day..” Hop smiles and grabs ahold of your hands.

You smile and lay your head on his chest and laugh..you laugh all your worries away..you felt free… 

“Oh my god you dork..” you sigh.

“I’m the dork? You reminisced about our childhood!” Hop laughs.

“Okay, okay we’re both dorks..” you look up at Hop and hug him whispering, “Thank you..for everything..”

Hop smiles and sighs,

“Of course mate..you’re the best person I could ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OH MY GOD IT'S HAPPENING. EVERYBODY STAY CALM! EVERYBODY STAY CALM!" - The Office


	14. Beds and Wooloos of all Colors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah..the wonderful world of Minecraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short and it took so long to get out! I've been having no time to write and I have state testing TOMORROW so wish me luck :( end of semester hitting hard

Tree Farm  
10:07 pm Jan 13

Big Bed Boy: hello cryptids!

Chicken Coop: HI HOP!! Get on mc stoopid we’re mining for diamonds!

Big Bed Boy: HELLZ YEAH!! I’ll be there in a sec. Who’s all on?

Cake.: just gloria and I right now. Bede is training with Opal for a little bit more and then Marnie is busy but they’re both gonna get on later! :D

Big Bed Boy: aight!!

HOPIP has joined the world!

HOPIP: YO! :p 

vicTORY: hihi!!!!

GLEWREYEAH: WAZZUUUP

HOPIP: have y’all started mining or??

GLEWREYEAH: nah not yet lol we’re waiting for everybody so im doing more stuff to my house and vic is farming

vicTORY: we have so many sheeep!!! 

GLEWREYEAH: murder is an option?

vicTORY: NOO!!! I will cry ;-;

GLEWREYEAH: LOL I WAS KIDDING

GLEWREYEAH: i think some of the sheep are named?? Who tf did that I worked hard to get a name tag

HOPIP: did you need them for something? ://

GLEWREYEAH: UH YEAH?? I was gonna name my piggie sir lancelot but u used them all >:(

HOPIP: listen woolooroo needed it more. So did emiel and patches AND patches twin stitches! They needed those! SO DID BABEY. Babey is so sweet..i dyed their wool brown...like a wittle baybe..

GLEWREYEAH: fiiiiiiiiine whateverz D:<

vicTORY: theyre very precious i care them!! :0 and dont forget about fluffooloo,,

\----------------------------------  
12:39 am Jan 14

Fairyde joined the world!

Fairyde: victor answer ur dms NOW BEFORE WE GO MINE

vicTORY: OKOKOK GIVE ME .2 SECONDS IM TAKING CARE OF THE ANIMALS

GLEWREYEAH: damn ok bede get ur man 

Fairyde: that isn’t what this is about at all. :I

GLEWREYEAH: WINK WINK WINK

HOPIP: :I

vicTORY: :I

HOPIP: should we say smthn?

vicTORY: i mean i was gonna ask once marnie got on??

marknee joined the world!

marknee: what’s up sluts!

GLEWREYEAH: OMG MARNIE! Hiiii!! :D!

GLEWREYEAH: ANYWAYS the boys were gonna say something! Go ahead! dumbasses first uwu

HOPIP: im crying we’re not friends anymore

Fairyde: ALKJEWOGJWEOG 

vicTORY: “friendship ended with gloria now victor, bede and marnie are my new best friends”

HOPIP: i kin that ^^^

Fairyde: I don’t want to be involved

vicTORY: U luv us :)

Fairyde: ..i’d be lying if i said I didnt at least CARE about you guys

marknee: aww that’s sweet bede

marknee: so what where yall gonna say??

HOPIP: okok sogoiwjgig 

vicTORY: U nervous ??

HOPIP: a wittle.. ><

marknee: A WITTLE. Sorry that was...adorable

Fairyde: OMG Wait i think i know what’s gonna happen holy shit

HOPIP: so ummmgmdsdg,,

vicTORY: guess who snuck out last night to confess to their best friend and they felt the same so now they’re in a relationship?? 

HOPIP: US!!!!!!!!!!! >:D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

GLEWREYEAH: HOLY THUETEWUHDSIIOEWig SUFKCKGEWHwio HOLY FUCKEGOiEWGJEW IM GOING TO SCREAM

marknee: HOLY SHIT congrats you two!! 

Fairyde: WAIT WHAT

Fairyde: i thought you were gonna say that you’d bring the government down into ruins with me but i guess that works too

vicTORY: I mean,, we didn’t say no

HOPIP: im totally up for it!

Fairyde: FUCK YEAH. okay anyways congrats losers it took so long

Fairyde: ALSO hop remember that outfit victor wore when you guys double dated with marnie and gloria that one time? 

HOPIP: yeah??

Fairyde: You’re welcome :)

HOPIP: WAIT YOU COORDINATED IT?

Fairyde: :)

HOPIP: please keep doing that he was cute.

marknee: HOMOS IN THE CHAT POGGERS!!!

vicTORY: POGGERS!!

marknee: THANK U VICTOR

GLEWREYEAH: AW thats adorable god IM SO HAPPY??? Ive had to put up with a pining brother for so long.

vicTORY: I HAD TO DO THE SAME THING WITH YOU??

Fairyde: SHUT UP GUYS I HAVE TEA LISTEN TO ME.

marknee: shit give me some if its green tea

Fairyde: well it is about a certain green fellow :I

HOPIP: Milo?

Fairyde: and his crush on a certain rock type gym leader

marknee: i knew it hop pay UP

Fairyde: you all have opal to thank for the gym leader info i have :-)

GLEWREYEAH: dont be shy tell us some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i keep making new arches about relationships i swear i have other things planned i just need to flesh it out more :) until then it's stonegarden time


	15. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hits the G note*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this chapter for so long and it took a LOT of preparation.

Tree Farm  
8:15 pm Jan 15

Cake.: GUYS I’VE GALAXY BRAINED!

Chicken Coop: oh god vic what did you eat this time

Cake.: maccie cheese,,and dino nuggies?

Big Bed Boy: MACCIE CHEESE IM GONE GOD IM COMING UP!!!!!

LaPISS LOL: at least if i die the last thing i read was “maccie cheese”

Bat Dweller: oh my arceus we don’t deserve him what the fuck

Big Bed Boy: [sent “WAHHHHHEARTEMOJIIII”] I LOVE HIM WHAT THE FUCKKKK!!!!!!! AHHH!

Chicken Coop: MY BROTHER EVERYBODY!

Cake.: sHUT UP GUYS LISTENNNNNNN >:(

Bat Dweller: okok what’s up victor

Cake.: fank yew marnie :) enneeeeewayyyyyyyz WE SHOULD MAKE A BAND!

Chicken Coop: and embarrass ourselves?

Cake.: well marnie knows how to play bass, hop could play drums, bede could play electric piano or guitar, and gloria and i could play guitar/bass and main vocals?? Or whatever you guys feel i dont mind,,

Bat Dweller: Victor. Listen to me.

Bat Dweller: You my friend,

Bat Dweller: ARE A GENIUS!

Chicken Coop: singing AND playing guitar? Damn...sounds fresh as hell don’t it… im so in!!

Big Bed Boy: YES!!! DRUMS!!!! Also vic wait you dont know i play a little guitar do you?

Cake.: YOU WHAT.

Big Bed Boy: yeah lol!! Lee used to have an acoustic guitar and i used use his instruction book thing he had and learned to play a bit?? I havent played in a while but :p!! Fun fact of the night!

Chicken Coop: omggg vic stop giggling i hear you upstairs idiot

Cake.: GLORIA STOP LYING IM NOT

LaPISS LOL: then stop talking in caps 

Cake.: . 

Cake.: shut.

Cake.: ANYWAYS AS I WAS SAYING. 

Bat Dweller: but yeah im hella stoked! If you need instruments Piers would HAPPILY give us some. He has a LOT.

Chicken Coop: OUR FIRST SONG GOES OUT TO PIERS!!!

Bat Dweller: I can also help teach you guys how to play since i’ve been around a singer and a band for,,,,,14 years so,,,

LaPISS LOL: so we need Instruments, a place to practice, a band name, song ideas and practice. What’s first.

Bat Dweller: well we have instruments, we can practice in our garage, song ideas and practice can start later but BAND NAME!!

Bat Dweller: everybody make a suggestion.

Big Bed Boy: *smoke creeps onto the stage* *victor voice* we are...the big dogs.

Big Bed Boy: and thats on zacian and zamazenta

Chicken Coop: TRIO OF FIVE because we a menace to society!!

LaPISS: fuck it. We are A Little Disorganized. 

Bat Dweller: PRETEEN. !!!

Cake.: WHAT DO I DO IF I HAVE NO IDEAS.

Big Bed Boy: take your time! :D

Cake.: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh chunk of hope ! very nice feeling.

Bat Dweller: okay! Now chose one that isn’t yours.

\----------------------------------

LaPISS LOL: WINNER!!!!!!!!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chicken Coop: Yknow what..i dig it!!

Big Bed Boy: Yeah!!! Nice choice Bede!

LaPISS LOL: ……………….wah………….

Cake.: [sent “Hes_Crying_Awww”]

Bat Dweller: love you too bede

LaPISS LOL: IM NOT CRYING STUPID ANYWAYS WE SHOULD MEET UP TOMORROW TO PRACTICE AND MAKE SONGS. >:(

Cake.: ABSOLUTELY !!! but gonna be real i think we should first sing songs we know before we dip into our own music,,for practice?

Bat Dweller: VICTOR I WAS JUST GONNA SAY THAT anyways yeah that’s how lots of people start off so!! 

Chicken Coop: alright well lets play some MC and then meet up tomorrow at marnie’s place around uhhhh noon??

Bat Dweller: works for me :)

Big Bed Boy: ALRIGHT!! :D!

\----------------------------------

Marnie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Alright are you guys ready?” she whispered.

“I can’t feel my legs but sure..!” Victor smiled a weak grin.

“Don’t worry Vic!” Gloria smiled and patted Victor on the back, “It’s our friends and they’re going to support us! Remember that!”

“I can see your hands shaking.” Bede scoffed.

“Shut it cloud head before I bring you down to the ground!” Gloria snapped.

“Guys!” Marnie sighed, “We have to be ready soon otherwise things will be weird for everybody else..”

“You’re right. Ready?” Victor smiles with a little more confidence this time.

“Heck yeah!” Hop grins.

Gloria leaned into the standing microphone as the garage door slowly opened. “Good afternoon everybody!” You could hear the cheers and claps from the crowd. Marnie lightly laughed seeing some of Team Yell in the crowd. “Hi! How are you guys?”

“AWESOME NOW THAT MARNIE’S HERE!” a handful of Team Yell members shout. Marnie huffed in response but slightly smiled.

Gloria laughed, “That’s great! Can I hear a cheer from the Gym Leaders?” 

“WOO!!” 

“Alright! Can I get noise from our new Pokemon Professor?” Gloria grinned.

“YEAH!” Sonia sheepishly smiled as Nessa hugged her.

“Can we get something from the Battle Tower owner, past champion and possible soon to be Chairman?” 

Leon laughed, “YEAH!” 

“As a legendary hero once said: let’s have a champion time! We are A Little Disorganized!” Gloria shouted.

The group started playing New Perspective by Radnor, a song about regret and free feelings with Gloria opening it playing the guitar and Victor singing the lyrics with Gloria and Hop helping with backup lyrics. Once the known line hit with the slight pause afterwards the crowd roared. 

They played a multitude of other songs that the crowd either sang along or danced to. Leon and Raihan were singing along while slinging their arms around each other, Nessa and Sonia held hands and raised their fists to cheer the band on, Piers and Team Yell cheered, Gordie and Milo sang the lyrics and oh most definitely held hands. 

The group on “stage” smiled and had the best time they’ve had in a while together.

\----------------------------------

Tree Farm  
7:06 pm Jan 24

Chicken Coop: DID YOU SEE PIERS SINGING TEENAGERS WITH US HOLY SHIT THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER OISEJGOWEIJGOEIWJG

Cake.: THAT GREEN GENTLEMAN WAS SO GOOD GUYS YOU DID AMAZING

Big Bed Boy: VICTOR. GLORIA. YOU GUYS ON NEW PERSPECTIVE??!?!@? BRUH MOMENT THAT WAS AMAZING YOU GUYS!!!

Bat Dweller: nobody gonna talk about the fact the crowd DANCED and SANG AND GLORIA THE INTRO YOU DID SO GOOD STAYING CALM??

Chicken Coop: I LOVE YOU??

LaPISS LOL: GUYS DID NOBODY ELSE SEE MILO AND GORDIE HOLD HANDS YALL IM SHAKING WE’RE GOING TO WITNESS IT HAPPEN

Big Bed Boy: FUCK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO GRASS MAN AND ROCK MAN!!!

Cake.: ok but i am SO tired. Im gonna schleep early

LaPISS LOL: honestly same :p also btw victor where the heck are you?? Im legit at ur house??

Cake.: WHY ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE?

LaPISS LOL: because I was painting Gloria and Marnie’s nails and they begged me to stay. They haven’t tortured me yet but i may hide in your freezer if they do

Big Bed Boy: “Day 23 in the chamber. They haven’t found me yet but when they do they’re gonna be surprised.” -Bede

LaPISS LOL: pretty much :I

Cake.: [sent “Purble_Man”]

Cake.: im at hop’s house :P

LaPISS LOL: he’s on his phone blatantly ignoring you

Big Bed Boy: im responding to u and looking for a cat video its great and i know vic will enjoy it >:D

Big Bed Boy: IF YOU WANNA SEE IT BEDE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TdPBB9Z_cs

LaPISS LOL: .

LaPISS LOL: thank you for your contribution. Sleep well homos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THE TIME SKIP/PRACTICE TIME MAKES NO SENSE LIKE HOW THE HELL DID THEY LEARN FULL SONGS IN LIKE,,9 DAYS BUT SHUT UP LET ME LIVE I DONT WANT THE TIME FOR THEM TO GET TOO FAR AHEAD OF ME :(((


	16. Eye Emoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody ask for StoneGardenShipping???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS SHORT next one will be a bit longer/more fleshed out

Adults in Hoods  
7:10 pm Jan 24 

DANDELION: SADDLE UP HOMOS WE HAVE TWO IDIOTS IN HERE WHO ARE PINING you know who you are.

Science Wife: would tag but it would be embarrassing :p

Water Wife: I see who you are dont hide yourself

FireFather: I’m sorry i didnt tell you sooner. I guess I have to let Guy Fieri know I love him as well.

Rock Bottom: OAJGEOGJEGIWE OH MY GOD KABU

Black Parade: smh cannot believe it was hidden from us like that. Shameful.

ICEE: smh my head :0!

Rock Bottom: mom thats not how that works-

Wooloo Hearder: xD omg 

The Wizard: It’s very funny that I also know who we’re all talking about.

Dragon Dude: opal is powerful we should all aspire to be like her

DANDELION: OK BUT I WANNA SAY the concert was really good ESPECIALLY for their first?? DID YOU SEE HOP?? My lil bro...playing the drums..

Black Parade: M A R N I E!! MY LIL SIS...im so proud of her i almost CRIED..

Wooloo Hearder: you cried once they played teenagers?

Black Parade: y,,,yea ok,,

Dragon Dude: they all did really good??? Wtfwtf

Wooloo Hearder: anywho! @Science Wife @DANDELION who were you referring to?

Science Wife: 👀

DANDELION: 👀

Wooloo Hearder: xD what does that mean??

Black Parade: OIEJGOWG milo they’re talking about you

Wooloo Hearder: :0 WHAT!? Im not!! Really!!

Dragon Dude: 👀

FireFather: 👀

ICEE: 👀

The Wizard: 👀

Rock Bottom: OMG EVEN OPAL HAHHAHEHE now who is it is what really matters :0

DANDELION: ok nobody reveal that unless the person he is pining for finds out we need a surprise

Rock Bottom: yeah guys we want to surprise milo >:D

ICEE: Leon I Want To Say It Please Leon On God If I Dont-

DANDELION: i feel ur pain melony...i feel u….

\----------------------------------

Tree Farm  
9:04 am Jan 25

LaPISS LOL: good morning fellas

Chicken Coop: good nom nom nomming! :D

Big Bed Boy: what’s with the energy today gloria!? Not hating it tho!

Bat Dweller: won a 2 hour long uno game :) very entertaining to watch.

Big Bed Boy: LOL victory for gloria!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chicken Coop: hop i could ask the same question to you?! Lol!!!!!

Big Bed Boy: : )

Chicken Coop: IS VICTOR STILL ASLEEP??? HE WENT TO BED SO EARLY??

Big Bed Boy: SHH u might wake him uuuup!!!

Bat Dweller: pic please????

LaPISS LOL: please???

Big Bed Boy: just for u bede 😘

LaPISS LOL: e w smelly man.

Big Bed Boy: u kno u luv me

Big Bed Boy: ANYWAYS

Big Bed Boy: [sent “Sleeping_Victory”]

Chicken Coop: pog.

Bat Dweller: pog.

LaPISS LOL: pog.

Big Bed Boy: RED ALERT he has squeezed me closer sorry fellas gonna leave and cuddle HEHEHEHE

Chicken Coop: *crying* GET YOUR MAN. GET HIM. GO SIR GO.

Big Bed Boy: I WILL!! BYEEEE

Bat Dweller: hey gloria 😘

Chicken Coop: OIGJEOIWJGJIOWJEGOO IM FUCKEWOIGJWIGJOJWEIOG

LaPISS LOL: Being the 3rd wheel on either sides is honestly so fucking interesting i cant get enough

LaPISS LOL: anyways opal sent me screenshots and told me we need to have another concert soon. The “adults” are getting onto Gordie and Milo’s tail and are gonna pressure them soon. That’s NOT happening under MY WATCH. >:(

Chicken Coop: hELL NAW WE AIN’T LETTING THOSE LETTEL SHIETS DO THAT SHEIT UNDAH MAH WATCH. 

Chicken Coop: sorry bout that mate but ur right. Brainstorming time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor: we sleeping


	17. Insecurity Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about your emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short sorry!! Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Tree Farm  
11:47 pm Jan 25

Chicken Coop: guys i know we were just having fun but my emotions are spiraling out of control and i’d really like if somebody was here to listen right now

Cake.: hey gloria! :) i got u sis what’s up?

Chicken Coop: vic i wish i could teasingly punch you in the arm you idiot thank you

Cake.: of course! Do you wanna take it to private dms or ?? im chill with whatever happens :D

Chicken Coop: if u dont mind im gonna keep it in here,,something about it feels,,better??

Bat Dweller: oh my goodness gloria what’s the matter? Everything will be okay talk it out..we’re all here for you

Chicken Coop: omg thank you guys so much,, god i dont know what happened and what’s really wrong?? I just,,really don’t feel okay?? I feel as if I’m a burden or bad person and im just,,very bothersome,, sorry about that,,

Big Bed Boy: gloria don’t feel sorry about your emotions! It’s not your fault and you’re perfect the way you are! We all love you unconditionally! Especially Marnie!

Bat Dweller: ^^ spitting facts

LaPISS LOL: Gloria you know how I hate getting sentimental but I think it’s a night we need to let all of the negativity out. Anyways Gloria we all love you from your stoic attitude to your brute nature. You may see yourself as some loud and obnoxious girl but we see you as a courageous and loving friend.

Bat Dweller: You listen to our dumb problems and grin and bear all of yours. You stay strong when we’re not and that shows how wonderful you are!

Cake.: Sis you’ve helped me out in every way possible from our small math papers to listening to my problems. You’re one of my biggest insperations and I’m just a stupid kid who decided to go on an adventure.

Chicken Coop: and become champion?

Cake.: Gloria you could have won that as easily as I did. You’re as strong if not STRONGER than me and I don’t think you fully understand how strong and wonderful you are. I know we can’t get you to see your beauty but we know it’s there whether you see it or not.

Big Bed Boy: Gloria remember the time when we were wrestling and we didn’t notice the hill we were on and rolled down it, scraping our knees and hands? Were you annoying? No! You helped me up and got us home! You haven’t stopped being cool!

Chicken Coop: guys,,,thats so sweet,,,thank you so much,,i feel a lot better now,,you’re all the literal best,,if somebody else wants to vent im here for you <3

Bat Dweller: okok,,umm so i feel as if people have high expectations for me?? like...I should be an amazing Dark Type Gym Leader but I feel like I’m not worth that?? Like everybody that got to Spikemuth was like “omg dude i may lose it all here if i didn’t lose it at Kabu” and I don’t think I can keep that feel Piers had?? I feel like I’m not strong enough.

LaPISS LOL: Marnie you’re not weak in the slightest. Victor is the CHAMPION and when battling you he gets nervous and almost loses. There’s no way you’re not strong enough. You’re so kind and powerful.

Big Bed Boy: Marnz I have the same issue. You’re living in your big bro’s shadow and feel like you’re dragging his name in the dirt. I know what that’s like..I’ve been told that by a few people..okay no a lot of people..but I know what you’re going through. I get that you feel like you can’t live up to people’s expectations but remember you are your own person. You’re not Piers and you never will be because you’re MARNIE. Marnie is gonna do great things. Marnie is going to be herself. Marnie is going to be an incredible dark type leader. I know it!

Bat Dweller: HOP. im fucking crying. BEDE. Im sobbing as well. Thank you guys,,, okay whos next,,

Big Bed Boy: mine is just like marnie’s but a little different so,,,hoo boy,,, I have a lot of issues right now.,, 1.) I feel like,,a fake?? Im not me?? Its probably because of my chest and shit. I’m so sick of feeling tight and having to feel like,,im in another body? I feel like a spirit of a boy in a girl’s body and its so scary and unsafe,,i want to cry all the time??  
2.) I feel like Im in Leon’s shadow still? He’s not even champion and I’m working hard to be a professor so why do I still feel that way?? Is it because i couldn’t even beat him? I couldn’t even GET to him? I dont know anymore. I’m so lost..  
3.) OK this one is SO SO dumb but im so scared about,,god im getting embarrassed talking about this in a gc bUT dsjgoigjeiogj i get really scared about not being good enough or being too annoying or bothersome for vic and i worry that im gonna ruin things because i’ve been so happy with him and i worry that im not good enough or im really clingy,, ok thats all i would get into depth but i dont feel like key smashing 40 times

Chicken Coop: oh my god victor is typing get ready guys let’s wait for this paragraph

Cake.: Hop Santiago Estrada listen to me right now. You are the manliest man I know and are so, so strong. You worked hard to get where you are now. I don’t care if you didn’t fully make it to the Finals or Championship but guess what? You got so far and didn’t give up even when you were at your lowest peak. You stood strong and made it so far because you are you. You’re not Leon and you can’t be him. You’re Hop. The kid who met me because I lost my sister trying to get home. The kid who ran down hills with me and didn’t care if he broke a bone or two because he knew things would be okay. The kid who decided that he didn’t want to be a girl anymore and was strong enough to tell us and his family AND slowly transition. The kid that would hold my hand so we “didn’t lose each other”. The kid that worried me sick from their lungs almost collapsing. The kid that destined to be the Champion and made me his rival. The kid that took losing with pride and continued to work hard towards another goal. The kid I, Victor Orion Masaru, fell in love with. You’re not a girl who has to be just like her brother. You’re a boy who is his own person. You sometimes forget your reading glasses are on your head and when you ask where they are you look like a confused Yamper. When we hang out you always want to be close to me and I want the same thing. If anybody is clingy it’s definitely me! Have you seen me? I’m always holding onto you because I’m afraid I’ll lose you to who knows what. I am NOT leaving you no matter what. Hop you’re legendary and there’s nobody like you in the entire world..I hope one day you can see how wonderful you really are.

Chicken Coop: there’s a lot to unpack here!

Bat Dweller: its okay we can keep the whole suitcase. 

LaPISS LOL: he MIDDLE AND LAST NAMED HIM.

Big Bed Boy: V,,,vic,,,holy shit,,,im crying so much,,you’re so fucking SWEET..im crying I canT STOP PLEAE HELLP YOURE ACTUALLY PERFECT WHAT TH FCUKKGWGWEG

Bat Dweller: while hop cries who wants to go next?

Cake.: if you dont mind bede,,

LaPISS LOL: go ahead professional writer 

Cake.: >:]

Cake.: anyways I dont have much but I just worry about disappointing people and not being there for everybody 100% of the time. I know I can’t be there for people and if I want to listen to people vent i need to be sure that IM okay but its so hard to do because I worry about what’s going on in people’s lives and if I can help I want to but sometimes people say stuff like “oh youre the only person that answered” and i dont want to miss something because what if something awful happens and nobody is there?? I worry so much and i put others before me all the time and its not okay,,

Cake.: I dont need any reassuring words I just wanted to vent real quick thank you :)

Chicken Coop: are you sure vic? We’re all here for you !

Cake.: yeah :D im feeling a little better,,

Big Bed Boy: vic im here for you :(!!! Ilysm and i want to make sure youre ok!! 

Cake.: thank you and ily2 i just needed to talk about it lsfjweoijwe anyways bede you have anything??

LaPISS LOL: okay well..god this sucks but.. I feel..ignored?? Like i know its not intentional but..h...yknow?? Okay that makes no sense..at all..but like..its Hop and Victor and Marnie and Gloria! Two great relationships which Im genuinly so proud of you guys but I feel so alone?? (unless we hang out together as a group of friends yknow?) and if its a feeling i have to get used to then ok whatever but if its a thing that shouldn’t happen i need to get this fixed soon because it hurts a whole lot,,

Chicken Coop: oh bede im so sorry i didnt know it hurt you that much,,

LaPISS LOL: and its not like its often its just really when i think about it?? Yknow??

Cake.: yeah i get that..im sorry we made you feel that way bede..YKNOW WHAT!! Bede celebration. We all love bede tomorrow and hang out. Thats it!! Bede time!

Bat Dweller: YEAH >:]

Big Bed Boy: HOMIE KISS HOMIE KISS AHAHHAHAH!!

Chicken Coop: I WAS GONNA SAY HOMIE KISS FIRST

Cake.: HOMIE KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOMIE KISS!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ALL KISS BEDE ON THE CHEEKS AND FOREHEAD HOMIE KISSSSSSSSSSSS

LaPISS LOL: guys,,,

Chicken Coop: OMG bede day we all love him god im so pumped

LaPISS LOL: guys.

Bat Dweller: We could wear sweaters and watch movies and just,,cuddle together dudes,,

Cake.: kiss ur homie goodnight!!!!!

LaPISS LOL: HEY.

Chicken Coop: oh,,sorry bede,,

Cake.: sorry,,

LaPISS LOL: ugh you fucking idiots don’t be sorry.

LaPISS LOL: I’d love to hang out,,god I love you guys,,I’m actually crying so much it’s so bad I can hardly breathe,,

Big Bed Boy: let it all out bede 

Bat Dweller: we all love you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of self projecting and reminding myself that things would be okay,,remember things will end up better than you think! :) have a good day/night!


	18. The Hum Drum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL IM SORRY!

Geese Pen  
1:05 pm Jan 27

Choccy Milk Supremacist: OK SMELLIES another concert today,,we’re finally ready >:))

Chestnut Cookie: I EXPECT U TO BE THERE >:[ if ur not i will kick ur shins. Except for opal, kabu, melony, milo, nessa, bea and allister. They’re nice to me. Plus they said they were coming ahead of time so,,

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: DUDE HELL YEAH!! Ill make sure everybody gets there dw!!

FNAF Theory Donation Box: omg thanks raihan :) we’ll be there in about an hour 

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: alrighty! Im very excited! :D

\----------------------------------

Gloria tweaked her guitar and sighed, “Let’s hope this works.” Bede layed his hand on her shoulder. “It’s going to. I know it.” He smirked.

“Y’know if it does or doesn’t work I’m just happy to be playing the drums.” Hop grinned.

Victor chuckled “RIP to the plan but I’m different.” in which Marnie giggled in return. “Okay but really, I do think this will work or just set them in the right direction.” 

Marnie took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Are you all ready?” 

Gloria did the same and smirked, “Yep! You ready for your song as well Marnie?”

“As ready as I ever will be..” Marnie nervously smiled.

“Hey,” Bede nudged her, “You’re gonna be amazing out there. You’re first so your nerves will leave pretty early. You’re gonna do great stupid.”

Marnie laughed and grabbed onto the microphone, “Stupidly great.”

The garage door skid up as the crowd cheered. Marnie steadied her breath, “Hey Spikemuth I have a question for you.” Team yell shouted as loud as they could and blew through their horns. “Alright, alright..so...ya’ like jazz?” The entire group cackled as Gloria shouted, “Marnie!” and started laughing along with Marnie. “We are A Little Disorganized.” the crowd boomed with cheers.

Marnie had a serious look on her face, trying not to mess up. First time singing in front of a crowd had it’s cons. 

The concert started with the group playing Ribs by Lorde. Marnie was the lead singer with Gloria as backup and the rest played their hearts out. At first the song felt stiff and somewhat lifeless. Gloria noticed Marnie’s nerves and put her hand on her shoulder with a big grin. Marnie looked over and smiled with relief as she sang. 

They had finally got to the well known outro..

“You’re the only friend I need.”  
“Sharing beds like little kids.”  
“And laughing ‘till our ribs get tough.”  
“But that will never be enough.”

“That’s my little sister! Go Marnie!” Piers shouted from the crowd as Team Yell joined him. Marnie couldn’t help but smile wide.

“It’s not about how many mistakes you make. Nobody cares if you’re not perfect. Be yourself.” she thought. 

As the song came to it’s climax the people watching were ecstatic. They cheered and chanted “Marnie! Marnie!”. Gloria nudged the girl and whispered, “You were stupidly great out there.” with a smile. Marnie held her first to her chest and grinned. 

She knew she was her own person.

\----------------------------------

“So..” Victor starts, “Do you guys like The Zombies? Just me?” Kabu, Melony and Opal cheered a bit. “Ah I see! You guys have good taste. And c’mon guys they’re from the 1960’s! It wasn’t long ago!” 

“Vic sixty years is a long time.” Gloria sighs as the group chuckles.

Victor sighed, “Oh well..this is The Way I Feel Inside originally sung by The Zombies! Covered by A Little Disorganized!” 

The song started with Victor singing and no instruments. He sang the first verse.

“Should I try to hide  
The way I feel inside  
My heart, for you?  
Would you say that you  
Would try to love me too?  
In your mind  
Could you ever be  
Really close to me?”

Bede quietly played the piano in the background as Victor finished the short song. Once the song closed the viewers cheered as the group on stage smiled. 

“Thank you all for coming out-” Victor started!

“LEON!” Sonia gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh? on arceus?


	19. Two Types of Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "LEON!" Sonia gasped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES? Hhehe !!

Leon bent over on one knee.

“LEE!” Hop jumped off stage. “Oh god Lee are you okay? Please be okay-”

“Hop-” Leon grinned.

“Sonia we have to call an ambulance!-”

“Hop!” Leon grabbed Hop’s shoulders. Hop was crying crocodile tears. “Oh Hop I’m sorry to make your worry! Your big bro is perfectly fine!” Leon leaned closer to Hop and whispered, “Trust me.” Hop could hear the smile on his brother’s face. “Okay. I trust you Lee.” Hop whispered back. 

“Leon! Arceus are you okay?” Raihan ran over. All Leon could do was laugh.

“Raihan I’m okay! Really!” 

“Leon are you sure?”

“Yes! As sure as I am doing what I’m about to do!”

“And that is?”

Leon got back onto his feet and grabbed onto Raihan’s hands. “Rai..the past three years have been the best years of my life. I’ve been Champion of Galar, hung out with my friends, seen Hop grow into who he is today, battle Victor and lose my Champion title to him in which I have zero regrets about since he is what a Champion should be and I fell in love with you.. You have made my time here in Galar since we were kids so special. You were my best friend along with Sonia and Nessa, stood by my side all the time and cheered me up when things were bad. I have always wanted to do the same with you so maybe what I’m about to ask will give me a chance.” 

“Lee are you-” Raihan was at a loss for words and Leon got down on one knee.

“Raihan it would do me the honor to ask..will you marry me?”

Raihan squatted down to Leon’s eye level. “Lee?”

“Y-yeah Rai?”

“Lee..I love you so much of course I’ll say yes!” Raihan lunged at Leon and shouted as they toppled onto the ground. Everybody cheered and cried tears of joy. 

“I HAVE THE COOLEST BIG BROTHERS EVER!” Hop ran into the cuddle pile and hugged the two. Everybody else joined.

“Our boys are all grown up!” Melony cried

“Rai?”

“Yeah Lee?”

“I love you..thank you..” Leon smiled.

“Love you too dork.” Raihan smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg congrats newlyweds!


	20. Drinks Bring Back All The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede finds a Skitty. It's worse than you'd imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Slight death threat, Fights, etc..
> 
> Also Gloria speaks Scottish because she's a mad lass.

Tree Farm  
3:23 am Jan 26

Big Bed Boy: i could bounce off the walls im so ecstatic GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cake.: omg ur so cute wtf,,,wtf,,gah..

Big Bed Boy: no U!!!!!

Big Bed Boy: im just really excited!!!!!!!! Im gonna have 2 cool brothers!!!!!!! TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAIHAN CAN PLAY MINECRAFT WITH ME!!!!!!!!!

Cake.: but then we cant play :(

Big Bed Boy: yes we can!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cake.: u promise? 

Big Bed Boy: yeah!!!!!! 

Cake.: yay!!!!!!!!!!! Hehee!!!!!!! :D!!!

Cake.: and im very excited as well !! ur gonna be a great little brother for two now!!!!!

Big Bed Boy: wahhhh!!!!!! :D!!!!!! Fank yew,, im excited for the wedding,, my bros are so cool,,

Big Bed Boy: what the heck am i gonna do when theyre on their honeymoon……..im gonna be alone and BORED……

Cake.: hop.

Cake.: SLEEPOVER? WE COULD HANG OUT? THERES SO MANY OPTIONS?

Big Bed Boy: OMG!!!!!! UR RIGHT!!!! OMGGGGGGG WEDDING HURRYYYYYYYYYY

Cake.: okay but who’s gonna catch the bouquet………..real question

Big Bed Boy: marnie you know it

Cake.: ur right

Bat Dweller: yeah ur right B)

Cake.: hahahah yeah

Cake.: but im gonna try >:0

Cake.: wait HOP THIS ISNT OUR DMS

Big Bed Boy: yeah?

Cake.: hhhhhhhhhh i embarrassed myself didnt i

Chicken Coop: that you did do yes. Vic u get very affectionate at 3 damn

Cake.: if you need me ill be in my minecraft house hiding from shame..

LaPISS LOL: GUYS SHUT UP I DONT CARE ABOUT THE HOMOSEXUAL TENSION RIGHT NOW I HAVE FOUND…………...cat………..its mine now……….

Chicken Coop: DID YOU STEAL IT?

LaPISS LOL: NO IT WAS OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE?? IT WAS SAD AND HUNGRY? And its specifically a skitty,,opal and i are gonna take them to a pokemon center tomorrow and get them checked up.

Cake.: OMG thats so cool bede!!!!!!!!!! U better convince opal to keep it,,,,,,,you’d be a great cat dad,,,,

Bat Dweller: im buying them sweaters as we speak bede you dont understand 

LaPISS LOL: as much as i want skitty i dont know if they have a trainer already or not..

Chicken Coop: bede ur a wonderful trainer i know no matter what skitty loves you so much! >:0

LaPISS LOL: ,,,,,,thank you,,,,,,,, :)

\----------------------------------  
Tree Farm  
1:57 pm Jan 26

LaPISS LOL: Heading up to the Pokemon Center rn :) Little Skitty is cold :(

LaPISS LOL: Hold on.

LaPISS LOL changed their name to solosistan

Big Bed Boy changed solosistan’s username to SoLOLsis

SoLOLsis: Sigh……..i hate you….

Chicken Coop: WE LOVE YOU BEDE WE KNOW YOU’LL DO GREAT SKITTY LOVES YOU!!!!!!!!!!

SoLOLsis: Thanks Gloria. It means a lot :)

Chicken Coop: Of course!

PRIVATE MESSAGE BETWEEN GLORIA AND VICTOR

Gloria: vic something is wrong with bede,,,,

Victor: Is he hurt? Is he sick? Where is he I need to know I need to make sure he’s okay.

Victor: oh wait,,ohhhhhh,,,,,,waitt okay you’re talking about like the,,”Thank you” and the smiley faces,, yeah i’ve noticed to..do you think he’s okay?

Gloria: obviously not..something is up..im gonna dm him once he gets out of the pokemon center. Dont make it obvious okay? Just wish him good luck with the skitty.

Victor: alright 

Tree Farm  
2:00 pm Jan 26

Cake.: Good luck bede!! Skitty and I love youuuuuuuu!!!

Big Bed Boy: Good luck!!! :D!!! We love you homie!!!!

Bat Dweller: We love you Bede :) good luck!

\----------------------------------

“Thank you once again for informing us. If we can’t find a trainer we’ll let you both know! It shouldn’t take too long because of our recent and fast technology!” Nurse Joy smiled. Bede and Opal smiled back in return. Bede wanted this Skitty more than anything. He looked down at his hands.

“My life is finally turning around. Everything is going to be okay Bede.” 

“Bede? Are you alright?” Opal looked down at Bede.

“Hm? Oh yes. Sorry about that..just thinking about things..”

As Opal began to talk she started heading towards the door. “And that is?” Bede quickly opened the door for her and responded with a shrug. “Bede you know I strongly dislike when you do that..what’s wrong? I know things were hard but I’m here for you now..” Opal sighed.

“I just..I was just worrying about the Skitty. That’s all.”

“Oh dear they’ll be just fine. Nurse Joy takes such good care of any and all Pokemon..such a dearie..”

“Mhm yes she really is..also I was going to grab something from a store nearby.” Bede looked away with an attempt to come up with a lie. “Um..Victor asked me to grab some more berries while I was out.”

“Oh that Victor..always making curry..” Opal laughs, “Very well. I’ll call a Flying Taxi and head back to Ballonlea. Try to be home before six okay?” 

Bede nods, “I will. I promise.” and walked towards other shops.

Bede just needed some time alone. Life was finally okay but..

“An orphan? What you’re mom and dad didn’t want you anymore?”  
“Hahaha!”  
“N-no! That’s not it! They were just-”  
“Just what? ‘Very sick’ isn’t an excuse anymore bud!”  
“But they were! It’s not their fault!”  
“Hahaha!”

“Bede thank you so much! You’re the best person ever!”  
“Yeah! I’d do anything for a friend!”  
“Ah...yeah...friends..”  
“Was it..not good enough? I can try again and be better! I promise! I won’t disappoint you!”  
Bede stood helplessly in the grass fields. He wasn’t sure how he even ended up there all he knew was that he was glad that nobody could see him. Large tears ran down his cheeks. He wouldn’t let people see him like this. He couldn’t be vulnerable. Bede looked up to the clouds and remembered when things became better for him.

“Pink! Pink! Pink! More pink! Congratulations child! You may participate in my gym challenge!”  
“Wh- What has gotten into you Ms. Opal?!”

“You. You’re the Gym Challenger endorsed by the Champion aren’t you?”  
“Yeah I am! And you are?”  
“What a joke. You are aware that the Chairman is more important than the Champion right? I was chosen by the Chairman himself so that makes me more amazing than you!”  
“Hey! That’s..”  
“I suppose I should prove beyond doubt just how pathetic you are and how strong I am!”  
“F-fine then! You’re on!”

Chairman Rose. Bede wanted to drag that name through dirt and mud and step all over it. He had done little to nothing for Bede and when promising a good home Bede couldn’t say no. He had nobody to confide in. The Chairman hadn’t helped with Bede’s trust issues in any way and if anything only made them worse. The only good thing that ever came from that awful man was getting endorsed and meeting his friends and Opal. 

“Oh Bede..I’m so sorry I didn’t know it hurt you that much..”  
“And it’s not like it’s often it’s just really when I think about it y’know?”  
“Yeah I get that..I’m sorry we made you feel that way Bede..y’know what! Bede celebration. We all love Bede tomorrow and hang out! Bede time!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Homie kiss! Homie kiss! Haha!”

Bede’s friends had helped him through so, so much. He’s thankful they’re still there for him and finally had gotten the courage to say that they’re his true friends. 

“Everything is going to be okay. You’re going to be okay again.” Bede slowly inhales. He decided after his face doesn’t look so red and teary-eyed he would go get small presents for his friends to show his gratitude. 

After about thirty minutes of self reflection Bede had head down to the Pokemon Center and see if anybody had claimed the Skitty. 

“Good timing! Just got the results!” Nurse Joy smiles, “Nobody had claimed the little gal so if she wants she could join your team!” Bede had smiled from ear to ear as Skitty purred against his leg. Together they walked through Motostoke browsing for different items that screamed his friends names.

“Okay Skitty I know you don’t know Gloria yet but what hat just shouts that out to you?” Bede grinned as Skitty and him looked through the display window.

“Bede? Is that you?”

“Holy shit it is him! Aww and with a stupid Skitty too! Still has to depend on others and can’t get a life!

“Damn the loser isn’t dead yet? Thought he would of..crrk y’know?”

“Hahaha!”

Oh god. Bede needed to get out of there.

Skitty looked up to Bede as he grabbed her with one arm and ran the other direction, tears running down his face.

“Hey!” A scottish voice called out, “Aye fuckface keek at me! och whit tae scared o' a bawherr lassie? Better be fur this foot is aff tae kick yer bahookie sae far up ye'll taste yer skids fur weeks!” 

One of the boys looked over to the girl. “Oh and are you really gonna go through with that doll?” 

“Don’t fucking ‘doll’ me you pig! I’ll have you know that guy is my best friend!”

Bede finally recognized the voice.

“Gloria!” He shouted and stopped in his tracks.

“Ohoho! Bede I didn’t know she was your girlfriend!”

“Ahem.” there was a tap on the boy’s shoulder. “Actually I’m her girlfriend. And if you’re messing with one of us you’re messing with all of us.” Marnie mischievously grinned.

“Two girls and a wimpy orphan boy? Please! Peace of cake. You’re so on!”

“Guys stop! You’re going to get-” Bede started until he got interrupted by being pushed to the ground.

“Oh? Skitty got your tongue?” the boy looked down onto Bede holding Skitty by the waist with one hand.

“L-let her go! Please!” 

WHAM.

“Boot to the head baby!” Gloria yelled, “Ain’t nobody gonna hurt my friend!” 

Skitty ran towards Bede and purred, happy to know he was safe. He quickly stood and whispered, “Skitty we’re not going to hurt anybody okay? Let’s try to keep our friends safe.” Bede didn’t want to get onto their level. He already stooped that low before and it hurt somebody severely. 

Bede looked over to see Gloria and Marnie with a few bruises and two of the boys on the ground beaten senseless. The other still out cold from Gloria’s boot. 

Gloria grumbled, “Barely even touched thaim. Weaklings.” she turned around and shouted, “Dinnae bugger wi' mah mukkers asshat! This wis ainlie twa oot o' five o' us! Dafty!”

The two boys slowly got back up as Gloria retrieved her shoe. She could go for another round. “O-oh shit! We gotta go!” they shouted and jumped onto their bikes. 

“That’s right! Bloody hell they’re annoyin’!” 

“Gloria! Marnie! There’s bruises all over you-”

“Um.. Bede..Gloria..” Marnie stared at something behind them.

Victor stood tall and in place tossing his Pokeball, with what people could guess his Inteleon, up and down. Nobody had ever seen Victor so incredibly angry. He looked as if he could have killed somebody with his cold and murderous stare. Somehow he looked almost 6 feet tall from the fear he shot through people’s veins just by the look of him. You didn’t notice at first but he was wearing the Champion uniform, cape and all; not even wearing his beanie. That’s how people knew he was serious.

“Vic-” Bede starts

Victor’s shoulders slump and he exhales, putting his Pokemon away. He quickly runs up to Bede and holds him close.

“I heard what was happening and got here as soon as I could. I got so scared somebody got seriously hurt..”

“Everything is a-ok bro!” Gloria smiled.

“Gloria! Marnie! You’re covered in dirt and bruises!”

“Psh! No big deal! It’s all for a friend in need! Worth it in the end!”

Victor sighed and lightly smiled, “I’m glad everybody is somewhat okay. Can somebody explain what happened?”

Bede decides to explain the situation; who the boys were, why they’d have done everything they did and how the fight ended. Victor had many glares over at Gloria, angry she attacked but smiled at her as well because of her and Marnie’s courage. By the end Bede couldn’t stand still, he was shaking severely.

“Bede are you going to be okay?” Marnie whispers.

“Y-yeah. I’m okay I don’t want to dissapoin-”

“Bede we’re not them. We’re here for you! It’s okay to be vulnerable.” Victor held onto your shoulders.

You swallowed all your nerves and started crying, “No..No I..I can’t feel my legs. God what am I doing I-”

Gloria pulled you into a hug and hushed you. “Shh..it’s okay Bede..It’s all going to be okay.”

“Hey why don’t we head to our house and relax. We can talk it out and hang out there.” Victor looks over towards Gloria.

“Great idea! Though..where is Hop?” 

“He’s at the house.”

“Oh was it a date-”

“Gloria.” Victor had a serious look on his face, “It wasn’t that at all. He..I’ll explain when we get there.”

“Victor what happened?-” Marnie asked.

“It’s something bad. I don’t want to talk about it just yet but..it’s as bad as the situation we were in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I need more angst before the wedding
> 
> Samurai: ok i got you


	21. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened back there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// transphobia is heavily mentioned in this chapter!! (I headcanon Hop and Bede to be trans and the bullies they have SUCK!!! we dont stan)

Victor was holding onto Bede as the group got to the Masaru residence. Gloria and Marnie were starting to slow down from their aching limbs. 

“Almost there guys! I believe in us!”

“Vic you didn’t have to fight other fourteen year olds!” Gloria shouted

“I wanted to!”

“What?!” Gloria and Marnie stopped in their tracks.

Victor turned around and said, “I know it’s wrong but..I’ll explain inside.” and took off, still holding onto Bede.

“Victor what do you mean?” Bede questioned.

“I….” the brown haired male started, “Hop is badly hurt.”

“And you left him at your house? Alone?”

“He was asleep, I left a note in case he woke up. I know it’s bad but you were hurt as well!”

Bede sighed and nodded. “But that doesn’t explain why you wanted to attack the guys back there.”

Victor didn’t look at you. It almost looked as if he couldn’t say anything but “Hop is hurt.” 

“Did they hurt him too?”

“Hop. Is. Hurt.”

“Victor!” You snap, “I understand Hop is hurt but nobody can help if we don’t understand what is going on! Please..”

“I..I’m sorry about that..I’ve been really out of it recently..”

“That’s fine. Explain what happened.”

Victor looked to the ground. “Hop told me that there were these guys he used to know. They started laughing at him and..they called him by the incorrect pronouns and his deadname over and over even after correction. They proceeded to have pushed him to the ground a few times, he came home with a few bruises and scratches. He says the scratches are from the bushes he ran through to get away from the guys. He was badly shaking and..” the boy’s eyes started to water as his voice became shaky, “He said this wasn’t the first time they’ve done this. They’ve apparently tried to assault him multiple times I just..I wish I could do more.I can’t believe I just found out about this..”

Bede wrapped his arm around the back of Victor and pulled him into a hug. “Listen Vic. You being here is more than enough. I’ve been going through most of what Hop has as well so I completely get his frustrations but I know that he’s happy you’re there for him. Sometimes it’s the most you can do.”

Victor sniffled a bit, “I know but..I can do more than just stand by.”

“Victor. You’re the Champion. Leon is the Chairman and Battle Tower owner. I’m guessing Leon doesn’t know a thing?”

“I don’t think so, no.”

“Vic! You guys can legitimately make them leave him alone! Restraining orders? Kicking them out of Galar?”  
“Woah, woah, kicking them out is a lot. What about their parents?”

“Listen I know very little legal things except for adoption. I have had my fair share with that. I’d definitely ask Sonia and maybe discuss it with Leon?” 

“But Leon’s so stressed about his wedding!”

“What would Leon want more: A wedding with his brother hiding pain and he never knew? Or a wedding where everybody celebrated together. No fake smiles. Just us being a family?”

Victor looked up to Bede and smiled. “You’re right. We need to get you to the house and get you all to rest first.”

“Yeah..” Bede smiled back and the two continued walking, “Also you said those assholes knew Hop? Do you know how?”

“Apparently they went to school together?”

“I..I went to school with them as well. Only until after first grade.”

“Woah! So you guys could have been long time buddies!-”

“Oh my god..I think Hop was the guy I threw a wood chip at in first grade because I thought he was cute..”

“Bede!” Victor started laughing until he couldn’t breathe any longer. He had to lie on the ground for some time. Bede joined him and laughed along.

\----------------------------------

Gloria quietly opened the door to her room. “Bede I’m gonna get some first aid stuff. I’ll be back! Vic you go check on Hop!”

“Alright! I’ll be back.” Victor set Bede down onto the older girl’s bed and left the room with a wave. He quickly trotted up the stairs and into his room. 

Victor quietly opened the door, seeing Hop half awake in bed. “Hey sleepyhead..” he chuckled.

“Vic..hey..” Hop smiled wide. It seemed he had just woken up, hence the small groggy tone and very quiet voice.

Victor chuckled, “Feeling any better?”

“A tad bit mate!” Hop sat up, “I saw the note...everybody okay?”

“Yeah..Gloria and Marnie have a few bruises. Bede has a few as well but not as many. He’s really shaken up though. I got him to mostly calm down on the way here so I asked him to rest.” Victor sat besides Hop and looked over to him. “How are you feeling?”

“A little better. My legs and arms ache a bit though. And my chest feels bare.”

Victor ran his hands through Hop’s hair. In the past few months it’s grown out a bit more. “We don’t need New Years all over again.” 

“I know, I know.” Hop lightly laughed, setting his head down onto Victor’s lap. “Dysphoria sucks.” Hop stuck his tongue out.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn’t awkward silence; it was more peaceful than anything. Victor ran his fingers through Hop’s hair as he’d almost drift off to sleep.

Victor broke the silence, “You knew them back in middle school right? Those guys?”

“Oh..yeah. How did you not notice them?” 

“I never had them in my classes and Gloria was dragging me around the playground if you were busy.”

Hop squeezed his fist and inhaled a shaky breath. “Vic I wasn’t really busy.”

“I thought you were busy playing dodgeball? That’s were the bruises...came...from..”

There was a long pause.

“Oh my Arceus.”

“Yeah. Oh my Arceus is what my mom said to me when I came home like that. I told everybody it was from dodgeball. In reality it was those three harassing me, calling me names, pushing me and throwing rocks at me. I didn’t want to say anything.”

“Why didn’t you tell Leon?”

“They’d know and attack me more. Plus I didn’t want to rely on Lee forever..” Hop gingerly laughs, “It’s funny y’know. I can still hear them yelling ‘Hey Holly! Look it’s our girl Holly!’” His voice shook every time he said his deadname.

“One second.” Victor stood up and walked out of the room, only to walk right back in.

“Hello handsome! How is the most masculine man I know doing today?” Victor smiled as he sat beside Hop.

“Oh my Arceus Vic..” Hop put his face into his hands and smiled. Victor laughed in response and hugged Hop’s waist, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you Hopip..” Victor smiled.

Hop sighed and smiled back, “Love you too dork..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samurai. Kass. If you're out there. Well damn hi i guess i like teasing you both with angst.


	22. One Day At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Organization is key as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to get the next chapter out today as well since this one was so short..

Chapter 22: One Day At A Time

Tree Farm  
2:18 pm Jan 31

Charizard Champion: Good afternoon everybody!

Pudding Cookie: good afternoon Leon! :) 

Surfboard: Good afternoon guys!

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: what’s uppppp!!!!! 

Surfboard: kabu and milo say hi as well :P 

Chestnut Cookie: wait how do you know--

Surfboard: We’re at Kabu’s place rn! Waiting for the fire to heat up so we can make curry!

Surfboard: Kabu’s trying different recipes for the dragon wedding

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: I SPIT OUT MY WATER HOLY SHIT!!! Tell kabu i love him so much im going to cry like a little baby

Charizard Champion: DRAGON WEDDING...eye….tell kabu that i love him as well

Surfboard: [sent “He_Loves_You_Too”]

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: “Love you too boys. Anything for my sons.” KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU IM CRYING

Charizard Champion: if kabu doesnt make a toast at the wedding. Im gone.

Pudding Cookie: PERIODT.

Chestnut Cookie: so what are we all doing exactly? Obviously raihan and leon are getting married but like..bridesmaids? Best man/men? Flower person? Etc.?

Cake.: mhm! I need to know what i can do to help!

Surfboard: well right now sonia and i are organizing most of it. Piers is going to perform the slow dance song for the two at the afterparty so..

Surfboard: OH MY ARCEUS!

Surfboard: @FNAF Theory Donation Box , @Cake. @Chestnut Cookie , @Choccy Milk Supremacist , @Chansey so…………….hypothetically………..if somebody super cool and awesome asked you guys to perform at a wedding……...would you?

FNAF Theory Donation Box: yes.

Chestnut Cookie: YES MA’AM!!!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: YES MA’AM!!

Chansey: hell yeah

Cake.: YES MA’AM!!!

Charizard Champion: WE’RE GOING TO GET THEM TO PERFORM?? WHAT. WHAT!!! WHAT. im sorry im just...so excited..you guys living your life...makes my heart soar..

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: YESSIR YESSIR YESSIR THAT IS VERY ADEQUATE!! YESSIR!!!! WOW! *multiple people clap* [everybody liked that] YESSIR!!!!!!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: GJOEWIGJEOIGJW RAIHAN ARE YOU OKAY?

Charizard Champion: [sent “He’s_very_happy”]

Cake.: he’s crying,,,raihan,,,wahhhh ur so nice,,,

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: ..im..im going through it kiddo,,,just,,

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: i have the coolest little brother?? Gahh

Choccy Milk Supremacist: [sent “AH_FUCK_BIG_BRO_NUMBER_2_ILY”]

FNAF Theory Donation Box: awww thats so good….fucking love siblings..

MCR Is Back: m,,,,,,,marnie,,,,,,,,

FNAF Theory Donation Box: :)

MCR Is Back: wah..

Chestnut Cookie: guys get the camera piers is smiling and crying. I’d know i can tell.. He doesn’t go wah often.

MCR Is Back: oh yeah she’ll fit right into the family @FNAF Theory Donation Box

Surfboard: AWWW… thats so good..sibling is so good..

Pudding Cookie: anyways before we decide who is going to be certain things @Charizard Champion , @AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME we need you guys to decide who’s bridesmaids and bestman/men.

Charizard Champion: well rai and i were discussing it and we thought we could each have 1 best man and bridesmaid? 

Surfboard: ofc!! You two are the ones getting married im all ears!

Charizard Champ: @Pudding Cookie , @Choccy Milk Supremacist :D!

Pudding Cookie: oh

Choccy Milk Supremacist: my

Pudding Cookie: ARCEUS! OF COURSE!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: ARCEUS! ABSOLUTELY LEE!

Charizard Champion: thank you guys :’D you’re the best people i could ask for

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: @Surfboard , @Cake. Heyyyyy

Cake.: I SPAT OUT MY APPLE JUICE HOLY COW OH MY GOD OKAAYEY CALKM DOWn. YES OF COURSE RAIHAN!!! :D!!!!

Surfboard: Hello this is Kabu. Nessa started crying and can’t see her keyboard or really..anything..but she’s very happy and would love to. :)

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: AWW LITTLE GUPPY IS CRYING...ahhh thank you guys!!! :DD

Surfboard: FUCKING FUCK YOU FUCK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU WHAT THE HELL IM CRYING SO MUCH FUDSKLWEKG YOU ALLISTER IM SORRY IM SWEARING BUDDY BUT OH MY GOD IM CRYING I CANT STOP RAIHAN I LOVE YOU YOU’RE LEGIT A BIG BROTHER TO ME AND IM SO HAPPY YOU DID THIS THANK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this all on one google doc and...its officially 99 pages long...
> 
> so glad to have the Raileon wedding start page 100 i mean what


	23. I Might Just Be The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Wedding! Ahhh!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STARTED CRYING WRITING THIS WAHHHSEGOIJG

Leon turns around the corner. Everybody in the pews stop and stare as snow slowly falls onto the stone ground. Many smiles plastered on people’s faces, Leon’s included. Leon's heart was beating faster than he knew it ever could. Hop smiled wide with an admirational and loving look. Leon gave the same look back. He had known Hop had been and still was going through hard times. After his little champion talked about it, the two felt better knowing that nothing was hidden from the other. Leon still had to figure out how to deal with those nuisances..but it could wait. Today was a day for family and love.

Raihan looked as if he could fly to the moon. He saw the love of his life in a wonderfully fitting suit and couldn’t help but want to hold him close and kiss him. The braid Gloria and Marnie had put his hair in didn’t help; nor did the flowers Bede decided to add in it as well. He was happy to know that the guy in front of him was the man he would be spending the rest of his life with. No matter what happens, they were together. Raihan looked over to Victor, who smiled and gave him a small thumbs up. Raihan grinned a toothy grin in response.

Bede turned around and had a smile that read, “Good luck buddy.” Skitty had started to walk down the aisle, notifying Bede to join as well and scatter the rose and white chrysanthemum petals that were in his basket. Skitty walked down the aisle with a pep in her step, smiling at any small laughs from the crowd. Once Bede and the Pokemon had came to the arch at the end they smiled at Leon and sat down in an empty seat held in the front row.

Leon stood next to Raihan and smiled. “Hey..” Raihan lovingly smiled.   
“No cool guy Raihan? Did we finally crack you?” Leon laughs.  
Raihan laughed, “Yeah..yeah you did..” he tilted his head down to look into Leon’s bright golden eyes.

The two looked over to Kabu who stood behind the arch which was covered in flowers and snow piling on top of it. The fire type looked back at the two and smiled.

“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. We are gathered here today to join these two men in Holy Matrimony.” Kabu looked up to Raihan and Leon, “Please join hands.”

Raihan held onto Leon’s hands, feeling every crack, bone, and blister. He smiled knowing these were hands he could hold onto every day.  
Leon did the same. Raihan’s hands were dark and smooth on the outside, light and rough on the inside. All the two could do was smile. 

“I ask you each to now say your vows. Leon, if you would please start.”

Leon grinned, “I, Leon Esteban Estrada, take you, Raihan Jaye Elyard, for my wedded husband, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. From this day forward.” 

Raihan lightly laughed, “Lee you’re a sap..I, Raihan Jaye Elyard, take you, Leon Esteban Estrada, for my wedded husband, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. From this day forward.”

Kabu smiled and asked, “May we have the rings?” 

Gloria walked down the aisle with a pillow holding two wedding bands. She smiled as the two gave their thanks and sat back down next to Marnie. Raihan put the ring onto Leon’s finger as the other did the same. 

"May the Peace and unconditional love surround you and remain with you now and forevermore.” Kabu looked to the lovers once again and smiled with watery eyes, “You may now seal your vows with a kiss.”

“Need me to bend down there shorty?” Raihan laughed.

“Oh my Arceus shut up!” Leon laughed back. He put his arms behind Raihan neck as the other put his hands on his face. The two closed the gap and sealed the years they’ve been together, starting again and beginning a future. Once they pulled apart all they could do was laugh with tears streaming down their cheeks as everybody cheered.

\----------------------------------

The venue Sonia had rented was covered in streamers and balloons. There was a small section in the corner where you could take photos under the arch they had. The arch still had flowers but no snow. The stage was empty except for A Little Disorganized’s instruments. There were a few tables with some foods, drinks and the wedding cake. The cake decorating was taken care of by Sonia and Hop. Nobody had known what it would look like.

“Lee! Do you like the cake? I put my two Steve figures at the top to represent you and Raihan!” Hop smiled.

Leon spun him around and cheered, “Hop! It’s amazing! It looks so good! You and Sonia did great!”

Hop was a giggling mess. “L-Lee stop!! Hahah!” 

“Fine, fine!” Leon set Hop down and smiled, “You did an amazing job though! I’m really proud of you. You’ve done so many great things and I haven’t gotten to tell you that I’m so proud of you..”

Hop pulled Leon into a hug, “I love you Lee..you’re the best brother ever. Thank you for guiding me and helping me out in rough times.”

“Anything for my little champion..”

“Hop!” Victor called out, “It’s almost time for us to get on stage!” 

“Ah! Okay!” Hop turned back to Leon and smiled, “Thanks again Lee!” and ran off.

\----------------------------------

“I was going to say that getting married is great until..I remembered none of us up here have ever gotten married..so..awkward..” Gloria starts, “Anyways! Very happy for the newlyweds! Congrats you two! We’re gonna start off with a song called Handpocket by Best Friends Forever! We hope you enjoy! Oh and..we’re A Little Disorganized!”

The song had a great burst of positive energy. The group on stage smiled as Gloria and Marnie sang. 

“Ski with me to the place where  
I once met with mortal danger  
I fell in front of a big snow plower  
And the truck was gonna run me over  
And if my dad had not pulled me out of the way  
I would not be here to be in love with you today.”

A Little Disorganized sang the final verse and the crowd cheered as the song slowed down.

“We wanted to sing that one because it just..had this wonderful happy feeling even if some of the words were..questionable!” Gloria laughs, “Vic you want the mic back?”

“Ah! Um hello! Sorry I wasn’t ready for the mic pass..” Victor nervously chuckles as the crowd giggled. “One suggestion we got was to sing Don’t Wait by Joey Graceffa so..here we go!” 

It was all about being you and finding yourself. The song had an upbeat tone with powerful words. ..They got to the chorus for the final time.

“Don't wait for the world to be ready  
Who says you can't explore  
Who says you can't explore  
Don't wait for the world to be ready”

Victor didn’t understand but this song made him think about Hop. How adventurous he was, his compassion and heart.. and how he’d hide things from himself and other people. This song’s message was to be yourself and not hide things from yourself of people who really care.. Victor cared deeply about Hop and wanted to get the message across that no matter what, he was there. All he could do was look over to him and smile while singing the last two sentences.

“Find what you're looking for  
Find what you're looking for.”

The crowd boomed with excitement, grabbing Victor’s attention. “Thank you! We don’t want to take too long so we’ll start the next song which is Raise Your Glass by Pink!” Marnie walked up to the mic and cleared her throat.

The song started with a clean guitar solo and a heavy beat tied along with the lyrics. It talked about being yourself and showing that no matter who you are you had power to be great. 

“We can always, we can always party on our own...  
So raise your glass if you are wrong!”

Everybody in the crowd was keeping the beat, jumping on the ground by the stage. Marnie smiled and joined in, pumping her fist into the air as the others that were playing tapped their feet to the beat. 

“In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
For me”

You could hear each individual shouting and cheering for the members on stage. Marnie’s breathing was heavy but all she could do was keep her fist in the air and smile. Gloria ran up to her and gave her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. “You did so good!”

“Really?”

“Yes! You did absolutely amazing! I loved it and they love you! I..I love you!”

A bunch of “Awww”s were heard from the crowd as the two’s faces flushed and went back to their instruments. Victor walked up to the mic and smiled, “Alright! One last song before Piers plays! We hope you enjoy Best Friend, originally made by Rex Orange County! Oh and Bede would you do the honors.”

Bede pulled out a trumpet and made a small “toot!” noise. The crowd laughed from the small gesture.

For the lyrics Victor was the lead as Hop did secondary ones. The two sang in unison with Marnie playing the bass and Gloria helping Victor with guitar.

Once they got to the middle of the song Victor raised his hands and started clapping a beat, notifying for the crowd to do the same.

“You're gonna wanna be my best friend, baby  
You're gonna wanna be my best friend (best friend)  
You're gonna wanna be my best friend, baby  
You're gonna wanna be my best friend  
Best friend  
You're gonna wanna be my best friend, baby  
You're gonna wanna be my best friend”

After the repetition piece Bede kicked the trumpet into gear and played for all to hear. The audience sang along with the words and stormed the stage, everybody dancing together. Soon after all instruments were quiet or finished as Victor sang the last bit with a smile plastered onto his face.

“I still wanna be your favorite boy  
I wanna be the one  
I might just be the one..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Leon has the Rapunzel braid. Shut up I loved writing this and I have been listening to Rex Orange County for 5 hours.


	24. Catch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like a river flows..surely to the sea..darling so it goes..somethings are meant to be.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im...so...soft

“1!”

“2!”

“3!”

The crowd roared in cheers as the bouquet was thrown from Leon’s hands. There was a shout shortly after.

“Ah!” A voice cried.

Everybody turned around to see who was the lucky one to have caught the item. 

Gordie looked up, “Well..let’s hope the saying is true.” he smiled.

Melony laughed, “You did it! But who will you get married to is the question..” she pondered for a bit.

“Um..well I guess there is something I have been meaning to tell you and..everybody else.” Gordie puffed out his chest and exhaled. 

Milo softly laughed and held onto the rock type’s hand. “I’d love to be your future son in law Mrs. Melony!”

“Milo..I..” Melony was aghast but soon burst into tears and smiled, embracing the two into a hug. “I’m so proud of you two..”

\----------------------------------

A few people remained to clean up the venue. There were streamers and confetti that needed cleaning off the floor, tables and chairs needing to be put away, balloons to take home or pop, food and drinks to pack up and take home and so many more things that had to be cleaned. Of course some could wait until tomorrow or the day after since they were larger objects but lots of items should be taken home as soon as they could. Nobody wanted to do anything tomorrow, they all knew their plans would be to lay in bed and rest. 

Leon and Raihan obviously went home to rest. They had a long day and danced until their ankles couldn’t be felt anymore. Opal took Bede and Skitty home since all three of them looked as if they could drop dead from how much they’ve done. Milo had Wooloos to tend to while Gordie and Melony were sleep deprived. Kabu had been cooking for so long and didn’t want to pass out and fall face first into burning hot curry. Bea took Allister home since the kid looked like he could fall asleep standing up. Piers was grabbing his and Marnie’s jacket, getting ready to go.

Gloria set the dustpan she was holding down and ran up behind Marnie, picking her up. “Just wait Marnie! One day it’ll be our turn!” Gloria smiled as a flustered Marnie tried to speak.

“I..H-hey!” Marnie beamed, “You never know! I could be the one picking you up instead!”

“Maybe..but for now it’s me!” Gloria spun around in circles, listening to Marnie giggle and shout “S-stop! Stop!” in between fits of laughter.

The two girls slowly fell into a stop. Grins were plastered onto their faces as they burst into laughter. “You’re the best Gloria..” Marnie smiled.

Gloria grinned in return, “Love you Marnie..”

Piers walked over and lightly laughed, “Okay lovebirds. It’s getting late, we need to get going.”

“Okay..” the girls groaned. “See you guys later!” Gloria waved as she slid her jacket on.

“Bye sis!” Victor smiled and waved in return, “Have fun at Marnie’s!”

“Yessir!” Gloria saluted in response as the three headed out. 

“Alright you two. Most of the stuff is cleaned so Nessa and I are going to take some stuff out to the flying taxi. Can you guys close the curtain and lock the stage doors?” Sonia smiled, Nessa by her side.

“We will not let you down madame president!” Hop puffed his chest out and saluted, keys in hand.

Sonia laughed, “Thanks Hop.” and ruffled his hair. Victor and Hop went over to the stage shortly after. 

They pulled the strings and got the curtain to slowly close. Hop brushed his hands and smiled. “Alright! Now let me grab the..” Hop searched around all his pockets. “Um..Vic..where’s the key?” Hop looked up to see the boy in question holding the keys. 

“Oh these old things? Well if you want them..” Victor ran off and started laughing, “Come catch me!” 

“Hey! This is gonna be a piece of cake!” Hop sent off sprinting in Victor direction. He pushed speakers, stands and other objects aside. Slowly gaining speed on the brown haired boy. 

Victor had come to a halt, leading to Hop crashing into his back and causing them both to fall. A loud “THUD” could have been heard from miles away.

“That thud was from all the air in your head.” Hop laughed and messed with Victor's hair, causing him to laugh as well. “Why’d you stop all of a sudden?” the taller male questioned.

“If I told you..you’d laugh.” Victor rolled his eyes.

“Puh-LEASE. Nothing will beat the Cheerio incident. That was amazing.”

“That was also my tasty breakfast treat but o-kay!” Victor glared at Hop with a grin on his face. 

“Learn how to run faster; then we’ll talk!” Hop put his hand in Victor’s face. “But really, what was it?”

Victor pushed himself off the ground, giving his hand to Hop. The boy pulled himself up and looked around the room. Cobwebs in every corner, dust everywhere and a few instruments held for storage. Victor slowly walked over to a black trunk, unlatching the hinges. The trunk creaked and inside was an old and dusty record player with some old records underneath.

“Oh my Arceus Hop they have Elvis Presly..” Victor’s eyes shined. He always had a knack for old fashioned and vintage items. Especially music.

“Vic I’m gonna be real with you. I’ve never heard Elvis in my lifetime.” Victor stared right at the boy and set up the record player which was somehow still in tact. “You’ll love him. I know it. And if I’m right..” the record started spinning as the boy set the needle down onto the spinning disc. “You’ll love this song.”

“Wise men say...Only fools rush in..”

Victor walked up to Hop and set out his hands. “May I have the honors?”

“Vic you sap..” Hop giggled as he held onto the other male’s hands. They were incredibly soft..Hop wanted to trace all the cracks and lines in the boy’s palm for hours.

“But I can’t help...falling in love with you..”

Hop looked up to Victor’s face as the two started to shuffle their feet, keeping a steady beat. He never noticed the light freckles that ran on the boy’s cheeks. He wanted to kiss every single one, just like the sun and angels had.

“Oh shall I stay...would it be a sin..”

Many adults would say it was stupid, that his dreams were ridiculous and normally Hop would listen but this dream stood stronger than anything he’s had before. 

“Oh if I can’t help...falling in love with you..”

Gazing into Victor’s eyes that had hues of chocolate brown to sunshine yellow he knew he wanted to spend his life with the other. He wanted to wake up next to him every morning, make breakfast together, and just do everything together. Victor was his best friend and has been for years and never wanted that to change. 

“Like a river flows..surely to the sea..darling so it goes..some things are meant to be..”

Hop looked down again, seeing their feet move in unison as they intertwined their fingers. Victor slowly put his hands around Hop’s neck as Hop put his around the other’s waist.

“Take my hand..take my whole life too..”

“Hop?” Victor whispered.

“Yeah?” Hop smiled, face reddening. 

“I know I say this a lot but..thank you for making my life special. You’re my best friend and you mean the world to me and..”

“I love you too Vic..” Hop smiled as the boy put his head on Hop’s chest, sighing with relief.

“Oh for I can’t help...falling in love with you..”

The two danced in silence. It was a warm and comforting silence, keeping them at ease. There was nothing but love and happiness in the air as they listened to the music play.

“Like a river flows..surely to the sea..darling so it goes..some things are meant to be..”

“Oh take my hand..take my whole life too..”  
“Oh take my hand...take my whole life too..”

Hop looked up to see Victor’s eyes shut and him singing along with the song. His voice sounded like something people say they'd hear once they reach heaven. Hop was never sure it was real until that very moment. He decided to join in and sing along with the freckled boy.

“For I can’t help..falling in love with you..”

The two sang, staring into the other’s eyes, smiles stuck on their faces. 

“Oh for I can’t help...falling in love with you..”

The record stopped as the music slowed down. The boys stood in place, hearts filled with serendipity. 

A door closed, “You guys ready?”

Victor closed the gap between him and Hop with a small peck on the taller boy’s lips. “Yeah almost done! Be out in a second!” he shouted, looking over to Hop. “We better get going.” Victor smiled.

“Y...yeah..” Hop beamed back. 

Oh yeah..he wanted to be with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a really bad day today so i wrote this and i feel so much better...gah..


	25. You Won't Be Fixed (You'll Be Mended)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short healing chapter! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short but I wanted to wrap Bede's healing arch up (we love him,,we're proud of him,,mwah mwah mwah) and I'm also very sorry this took so long..my past week has been so tiring and just,,not the best at all really but I'm so happy to be writing again! <3 Next chapter may take some time since it's going to be for Valentines day and I want it to be *chef kiss* perfecto !!

Bede layed in bed, listening to Skitty’s quiet breathing and soft mews. He wondered what she could have been dreaming about. Chasing a Butterfree in an open meadow? Battling alongside him against a wild pokemon? Pursuing a hobby? Running away from a large and intimidating pokemon? Bede shivered and brushed the thought away. He’d have to ask him in the morning.

“Bzzt! Bzzt!” His Rotom phone repeatedly kept going off. Bede sighed, unplugging his phone and checking what was going on in the Goose Pen. 

Bede chuckled at the messages he was seeing. Skitty looked up at the boy as he read the messages aloud.

“We have been husbands for not even twenty-four hours and he’s already being a dumbass...sounds like Leon.” Bede smiled as he read more, “Oh and in response Hop says, ‘Minecraft husband goals!’ while Marnie says, ‘But will you save him from the river in Lego City?’ and Victor says, ‘Build the helicopter!’ with Gloria shouting, ‘HEY!’” The white haired boy laughed until tears were falling down his face. It had only been a few hours since the wedding but he missed being with his friends and family. Bede decided to call some of them.

Victor picked up, “Hey Bede! What’s up?”

“Nothing. Just..missed listening to yours and everyone else’s stupid voices.” He smiled towards the camera.

On Victor’s end a door opened and a boy shouted, “BEDE MY FAVORITE FAIRY TYPE GUY! What’s up!?” He plopped onto the bed, bag of chips in hand.

“Oh hey shortie.” Bede laughed

“Oi! I’ll make you eat those words! I will write them out on paper and hide them in your Pop Tarts!”

“Sure you will..Anyways what are you guys doing?”

“We couldn’t sleep so we were gonna watch a series Hop recommended to me.” Victor smiled, grabbing the T.V remote and opening Youtube.

“Wait hold on I want to guess give me a hint.” The white haired male snickered.

“Soup!” Hop chirped.

“Oh my Arceus I think I know what this is..” Bede cleared his throat and said, “I spit in his mouth.” with a cowboy accent.

Hop clapped, “YES! THANK YOU BEDE!”

“Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all night.” Bede bowed. “Anyways do you know what Marnie and Gloria are doing?”

“They passed out in the flying taxi..out cold I heard.” Victor lightly chuckled, “Piers sent pictures in the group chat.”

“Oh my Arceus I have to see this..” Bede started to laugh, slowly coming to a stop.

Bede yawned noticing that when he closed his eyes he felt more and more dreary. He wiped his eyes and started to talk. “Sorry for bothering you guys, I’m gonna sleep now.” He yawned.

“You’re not a bother Bede! We’re glad to hear from you!” Victor smiled and Hop pumped his fists into the air, reassuring him that they cared about him. “Sleep well!” Victor waved.

“Thanks..you guys have fun with the show. I think you’ll really enjoy it Victor. Oh yeah before I sleep, Hop who’s your favorite character?”

“Psh! Easy answer! Giovanni Potage all day baby!” 

“Good choice but have you seen Percy?”

“Okay, okay but Ramsey?”

Victor chuckled, “Now I know what Piers felt like when he said ‘I wish I could speak your fucking language’.”

“That was Homestuck this is Epithet Erased.” Bede folded his arms. “Anyways have fun guys.” He smiled.

“Sleep well!” The two said in unison as they waved. Bede hung up soon after, a smile plastered on his face.

He plugged his Rotom phone back in and proceeding to fall backwards onto his bed, living the covers up and rolling onto his side. He held onto a pillow and gave it a tight squeeze. Skitty still purred through all of Bede’s sudden movements. He looked over to the cat pokemon and smiled, looking back to the pillow.

Bede looked down to his bruised hands and arms. “Battle scars. A map of where you’ve been and what you’ve accomplished.” He slowly inhaled and exhaled, grin still on his face. He sat in silence for some time before deciding to talk once more. “Things..things are finally okay. And I’m better.” Bede sighed before dozing off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WATCH EPITHET ERASED ITS ON YOUTUBE AND ITS 7 EPISODES LONG PLEASE !!! i have not stopped talking about it,,,anyways giovanni potage-


	26. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are one of my best friends who has a thing or two about adventures and friendship.” -Sonic The Hedgehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! Decided to write trainshipping and gothgfshipping + some bede love !! sorry this took so long!! I was planning this and trying to make it better ALL WEEK......gah,,, tiring!

“Why can’t I play? Pleeeeease! I’ve been wanting to play again for so long!” Hop whined. Victor had planned something for months now and there was no way he’d be giving up to Hop’s Yamper eyes. Though he did like seeing him smile as he’d play the drums, he needed this to be perfect.

“You can’t!” Victor turned his head to hide his flustered face. Hop wouldn’t cease, and kept pouting.

“And why not?! Victor Orion Masaru I need answers now!” You could almost see steam shooting out of Hop’s ears. Victor had taken note that Hop was always the one to initiate a hug, cuddles, dates and so on. As of recently Victor has been wanting to take the initiative and surprise his boyfriend with kind gestures. Valentines day was the perfect day to do so.

“Because...Umm…” The brunette looked around in search for an answer. Panicking Victor’s brain thought, “Wow Victor! Great idea! Lying! Y’know..THE THING YOU’RE AWFUL AT?!”   
“Because I have something I need you to do. And only you can get it done Hop. Plus all we’re doing is discussing a decent schedule and how to get us more known.” Bede came around the corner, resting his elbow on the purple haired boy. “Isn’t that right Victor?”

“Y-Yeah!” he smiled putting both of his thumbs up. 

Hop nodded. “Alright! So what did you need me to do Bede?” he looked over curiously, toothy grin on his face. The boy rocked on his heels back and forth in anticipation. 

“Oh yeah..um..you have to..” Bede did what Victor had done earlier; googling around in an attempt to figure out what your excuse was.

Another voice dropped in, “We need you to get this list of things.” They handed a piece of paper filled with stores and items the group had “needed”. “Mom told Vic and I that we have stuff to get done while Bede and Marnie practice with Piers and Opal again.” Gloria ruffled Hop’s hair and laughed, “Sorry for making you the errand boy today!”

“That’s alright! You guys are busy!” Hop put his hands behind his head, “Alright! I’ll get this stuff as fast as I can!” He rushed out of the building as fast as a Bolthund. 

Victor and Bede looked over to the brown haired girl who brushed her hand against the other. “See boys it’s easy! I’m gonna have to get you into a Lying for Beginners class because that was so bad! You weren’t hitting the woah..that was a straight up yikes!” she scoffed as Marnie appeared around the corner, playing a laugh track on her Rotom phone. 

“Ooh..sick burns..” Raihan walked in and sighed, “You two need some water for that one?”

“Listen at least I don’t look as if I play the bagpipes.” Victor shrugged.

“Ohoho you’re so paying for that mister!” Gloria evilly chuckled

“Not with Cheerios!”

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do! I’m a yoinker and those Cheerios are calling my name!” Gloria ran towards Victor at full force.

\----------------------------------

“Finished!” Hop puffed his chest out in victory, holding the list of items and shops in front of him; proudly looking at each check mark he made with different writing utensils. 

“Now I can make those-” Hop’s thoughts began until they were rudely interrupted.

“What ‘cha got there Hopster?” Raihan walked into the living room, messing with the boy’s hair. He had a toothy grin on his face, showing he was in a good mood.

“A list of things I needed to get for the band!” Hop looked up to Raihan. He sure was...tall..

Raihan squat down next to Hop, looking at the paper in confusion. “A...list? But I thought you guys had a performance today?”

“Oh yeah but it’s just them discussing what our schedule should be and how to get us more well known! It’s nothing!” Hop brushed the air as if he could brush the thought away. 

“Um..little dude I love you and all but..” Raihan shrugged, “Pretty sure it’s a full on concert. Lots of people and everything.”

Hop stared at him, pupils shrinking in disbelief. “W..” he lightly laughed, “What? No way! They wouldn’t leave me out like that! ...Right? They said..”

Raihan lifted the teen onto his shoulders and smiled. “Let’s go find out! To Spikemuth!” The lengthy male cheered in an attempt to lift the mood. Hop set his arms lightly around Raihan’s neck, resting his head onto the back of the other’s. The dragon type leader sighed, “They love you Hop. I know they wouldn’t leave you unless it was important!” 

“Leaving a person behind isn’t as important as something else..?” Hop whispered in response. 

All Raihan could do was frown and think to himself, “You kids better have had a plan…”

\----------------------------------

Leon pulled out his Rotom phone and opened his messages with Raihan. Frowning noticing there was no response. He started to move his thumbs across the screen, sending a message.

Leon: Rai hurry! They’re about to start..!! D:

Leon stares at his screen, seeing a response quickly pop up.

Raihan: Im running as fast as I can! Kinda hard when im carrying a 14 year old on my back but!! We’re almost there!! 

Leon: YOU’RE NOT RUNNING FROM POSTWICK TO SPIKEMUTH RIGHT?

Raihan: NO!!! I’d legit DIE!! Lol!!! We took a flying taxi and we’ve been running for about 3 minutes now??? Almost there!!

Leon: okay!! Hurry!! You probably have 5 minutes at most :(

Raihan: gotcha! I’ll be there by then >;D

“I sure hope so..” Leon sighed, pushing the power button and setting his phone into his pocket. Team Yell cheered as other gym leaders communed. A Little Disorganized decided to sell tickets to the public this time so many others were waiting for the show to start as well.

The lifting door slowly slid open as the teens had instruments in hand. Leon looked up to the group. No Hop in sight. He sighed, confused about what they were planning.

Stomp Stomp Stomp Stomp

The ex-Champion looked towards the sound. Noticing a lengthy male with a child on his back running towards him. Leon covered his smile with the back of his hand and laughing into it. 

“I’m not late!” Raihan shouted as he proceeded to slide onto the cement ground. “Shit! You alright Hop?” The taller male laughed.

“Mhm..” Hop looked towards the ground.

“Hello Spikemuth!” A warm voice shouted to the crowd. People could hear the smile on the speaker’s face and tell that the voice was trying to hide the small accent they had. Hop looked up and froze. Multiple thoughts flying through his head.

“He’s on stage...smiling...without you..”  
“You weren’t needed in the first place.”  
“Look how happy they are.”

But the one that hurt Hop the most..

“He loves you out of pity.”

No tears were able to come out of his eyes. No words. All Hop could do was longingly and emptily stare at the boy, wishing he was up there with them.

He wanted to turn around and leave. His heart hurt too much. Everything felt bitter and cold. Hop just wanted to be alone. Until a voice perked up again.

“Now you’re probably wondering where our drummer, Hop, is and all I have to say is,” Victor looked into the crowd, staring at the boy in question. The brunette giggled into the mic, eyes locked onto his champion. “...Hey…” Hop started laughing in return, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“As you can see we’re A Little Disorganized!” Victor smiled, looking to the rest of the band on stage with him. Hop wondered if he wasn’t playing the drums then who would be? He looked over, seeing Gloria sitting at the drum set more prepared than ever. As the band started the song he couldn’t deny that she did play them extraordinary. 

Victor strummed an acoustic guitar, singing into the microphone with the drums supporting and other vocals joining in. I Lived originally sung by One Republic yet Victor made it sound as if he himself created it. 

“I owned every second that this world could give.  
I saw so many places,  
The things that I did!  
Yeah..with every broken bone,  
I swear I lived...”

Victor looked right as Hop who felt as if he had stars in his eyes. Hop never noticed when he moved to the front row but he didn’t dwell on it. The English boy reached out his hand for Hop to pull himself up onto stage. Victor pulled him into an embrace as the song finished, spinning him around in place with the two giggling for what felt like an eternity but was just a mere moment.

Victor sighed, lovestruck. “Happy Valentine’s day Hopip..”

“So that’s what this was all about!” Hop chuckled, placing a short kiss on the shorter boy’s lips. “Happy Valentine’s day Vic..”

Multiple cheers and “awws” could be heard from the crowd. 

Oh yeah….

Nobody other than A Little Disorganized knew about them being together…

Victor laid his forehead onto Hop’s chest. All the two could do was laugh. Together.

\----------------------------------

~

“One more go!” Gloria pumped her fist into the air after losing once again to a ripoff claw machine. 

“You’re going to waste all your money..” Marnie sighed.

“But if I win something then it’ll be worth it!” Gloria smiled brighter than the sun.

“Too...bright..” Marnie covered her face with her arms. “And how in the world would a cheap five dollar plushie be worth all the quarters you’ve put in? That ‘if’ is pretty big..”

“Because..” Gloria looked to the ground, “It’s for you..”

Marnie clutched her chest. “Cute!!” would be captioned in the subtitles if they were in a show on T.V. She couldn’t help but stop and think about how sweet her girlfriend is.

That word was also something she still wasn’t used to.

“Is she dead? She’s been holding her chest and standing still for the past forty seconds.” Bede turned around the corner and leaned onto the tacky wallpaper covered wall, holding onto a Clefable plush.

“No clue..” Gloria whispered. 

“Just do what Victor did to me that one time.” 

“What?” Gloria looked towards the pale boy in confusion.

Bede stood up. “Remember? That one time where I ate so many Jalapeño chips that I ‘passed out’ and he had to kiss me to wake me up?”

“What?!” Gloria shot back, “I was NOT there for this?”

Victor leaped around the corner, tickets falling out of his pockets. “Eat hot chip and get kissed by your homies Bede!” Bede smirked in response, letting a light huff come from him. 

The brown haired girl looked over to Marnie, frozen in place and lost in thought. She leaned over to her face and gave her lips a small peck. 

You could practically see the steam pouring out of Marnie’s ears as her face flushed. “G-G-Gloria?!” 

“It worked!” Bede, Hop, Victor and Gloria cheer as they jumped off the ground.

\----------------------------------

“Ugh..” Marnie felt as if she would slam her face onto any near arcade machine if she heard another “You Lose!” from the one she’s currently playing. She overheard some fourth graders talk about how that game in particular gave the most tickets if you won. Marnie knew it would come with a price but it was something she was willing to work for.

“Hey Marnz!” Hop skipped towards the girl, pep in each step. “Ooo~ What’cha playin’?”

“Just some stupid game that doesn’t understand what a fair game is like.” She mumbled, softly kicking the machine every other word as if she was planning to punt the arcade machine.

“Woah, woah! Calm down there!” Hop grabbed onto Marnie’s shoulders. “Wanna know a trick?” He deviously smiled towards the petite girl.

“Hop.” Marnie grabbed onto the boy’s shoulders. “I would do ANYTHING to know this secret. Please good sir!” She playfully got onto one knee and bowed. 

Hop laughed, “I shall knight thee with the secret of the arcade!” He reached his hand out for Marnie to stand up. As she stood the taller male leaned against the arcade machine. “Watch and learn.” He elbowed the side of the machine, knocked towards the top and lightly tapped the bottom with his foot. Soon orange tickets shot out as if they won the lottery.

“Holy...shit…Hop! You’re a genius! Thank you!” Marnie hugged Hop, almost lifting him off the ground.

“It’s not a problem Marnie! What did you need the tickets for anyways?” Hop asked, messing with the girl’s hair. 

“Ah..it’s-”

“Oooo~ is it for Gloria~?” Hop teased.

“H-hey! You act as if you don’t do this kinda stuff for Victor!” Marnie pouted, “You probably learned the cheating tactic just for him..”

“Cheating?! You wound me!”

Like brother in law like younger brother…just like Raihan...

“Buuuuuut...you’re not wrong.” Hop looks over his shoulder, seeing Victor hold the giant shark plush Hop won for him close. He could have had hearts in his eyes with how his heart fluttered just looking at the boy.

Marnie noticed how lovingly he stared at Victor. “You dork..” she looked over to the side, lightly laughing. 

“You act as if you weren’t doing the same thing for Gl-”

“Marnie! Let’s go play a game!” Gloria ran up to the two, holding onto the girl’s hands as her face flushed.

The two ran over to the game Gloria was talking about. It was the normal height of any other game in the building yet this one was wider with two spaces for another person to join.

Marnie read the name on the side of the appliance. “Zombie Gunner? Is this the one?”

“Yeah! Basically the goal is to get out of your house while defeating the zombies!” Gloria swung her arms out, pretending to be a zombie.

“It does sound fun..” Marnie ponders and soon grabs the joystick and rests her hands over the buttons.

Gloria does the same, shouting. “We’re gonna win! Let’s go Marnz!”

“Yeah..we’re gonna win..together!” Marnie huffed.

Gloria dreamily sighed, “Isn’t it romantic? Killing zombies with your girlfriend on Valentine's day?”

“Heck yeah.” Marnie grinned, facing the screen and blasting a zombie’s head off. 

“5 COMBO!” The arcade machine boomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SONIC MOVIE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. The Mask Of My Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's had it rough..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse (mental and physical), alcohol and smoking.

“Not now. Mommy’s busy.”

“Go on! Leave! I’m trying to do my shit can’t you see?”

“What are you going to do? Cry like the wimp you are? Crybabies don’t get anywhere Allister! Man up!”

“Get up. You’re fine.”

“You’re taking up so much room in this house!”

“Get out of my way.”

“Cover..that...up while you’re getting dressed.”

“Here. Take this. Your mother and I think you may need it.”

The porcelain mask was in your hands. They handed you this. 

You took up space and mother and father weren’t happy.

You rubbed circles into the mask with your thumbs. It was smooth and just the right size. You quietly stretch up the stairs, making sure not to be too loud that your parents get mad again. You set the mask on your desk and go to lay onto your bed. Your body hurt. There were bruises and scars from the two downstairs. You never knew why but they both liked to drink weird juices from long bottles. This was normal for you. 

It’s odd. Every other one of your peers says their parents take them to the park or to see a movie but you’ve never gone to either. Of course you never ask but you’re afraid you would have get another small galaxy imprinted on your arm. You’re content even if you’re confused as to why your mother and father punch and yell to show affection or never seem to talk to the other. 

You learned what a divorce was at the age of eight. The next day you asked your teacher a little more about it.

“Why do parents do that? ...Getting divorced that is..”

“Sometimes a mommy and daddy don’t love each other the same way and chose to be friends.”

“But mommy and daddy still yell at each other so they must still love each other.”

“Oh..Allister please take a seat..and take that mask off..”

“But..mommy and daddy like it when I wear it..”

Your teacher’s eyes and smile dropped as she unbuckles the back straps, slowly taking the mask off your face.

She didn’t give it back at the end of the day; even when you asked for it.

Mommy and daddy were angry.

You got another small galaxy on your arm. This time right about your left elbow. You trace circles around it for some time. You need to remember that your mother and father do this because you did something wrong.

For a week they told you that you need to be quiet or to stop talking. You go to school and never talk unless absolutely necessary. Your parents also told you to not look at them. You’re glad you have your mask back, it hides your eyes and mouth. Your mother and father say your smile is ugly as well as your beauty mark on your chin.

Your teacher pulled you out of class. While everyone else was making arts and crafts you had to talk to a guidance counselor. You’ve been told you can’t trust them. The counselor is a bad guy. That’s what your mom and dad said. In this circumstance she’s a bad lady who wants to take you away. She says your mom and dad don’t love you. She says they’re lying to themself. She says you need to go into foster care.

“No..no!” You scream. You haven’t spoken in days. Today was the first time you’ve ever shown anything more than content in months. The counselor pulls you into a hug but you struggle to leave. You push and push with all your might but she hugs you close. After some time you slow down, finally calming yourself.

You cry for what feels like the first time. You return the hug. It feels nice..You want to hug the pain away from your mom and dad. But you finally realized.

Mom and dad were the bad people. They were very, very bad.

You go home after school. You see your mom and dad doing their nightly routine. Your mother starts to approach you. You freeze. Now that you know they’re bad you don’t know what to do. If you run you get hurt but if you stand still and answer you could get hurt. 

You take another attack. You don’t know what you did. 

You have to talk to the counselor again. You find out her name is Tammi. Tammi is nice. She made you cookies. You’ve never had those before.

You write down that Tammi is a good baker. 

It’s a repetitive cycle. You go to school, have classes, see Tammi at least twice a week, go home, cuts and bruises are suddenly appearing. Recently your mother and father haven’t been giving reasons to attack you. You noticed that their juice was all gone and the lights were unable to turn on. Tammi told you they may be going through withdrawal. You also learned from kids on the playground that your parents juice is called wine. 

You promise yourself you’ll never drink wine.

One day Tammi takes you out of class. It wasn’t a normal day you two would be talking. She takes you to her classroom and starts a conversation. That was always the hardest part about these meetings. Talking.

“How have your mother and father been Alli?”

You shrug, “Not that good...lossa punching and yelling..Oh but I got to bed a little earlier last night!” you put up your fingers, “Gotta sleep at two!” Your mask covered your large smile. You’re sure Tammi could feel the happiness you felt.

“That’s great Alli! Let’s try one tonight!” She grins holding up her hands for a high five. 

You flinched once she held up her hands, scared something bad would happen. You realize after a moment. Tammi isn’t a bad guy. You give her a high five.

“I hate to ask but-”

You start rolling us your sleeves and nod, “S’alright..I understand..” Bruises covered from your hands to your shoulders. Tammi sighed, lightly rubbing circles into your hands. 

“Oh sweetheart..”

“Wine was all gone so..mommy started a new hobby though! She has a square package with little sticks and she lights them and breathes in the stuff..” you sit and ponder for a moment, “Oh..wait..thas...smoking..”

“Does she smoke inside?” Tammi looking at you with worried eyes. All you can do is nod. You can taste the smoke again. You want to throw up. You want to cry. It feels like it’s enveloping you. You’re coughing so hard. You can hear Tammi asking if you’re okay but all you can do is cough. 

It hurts.

You remember the beating, the bruises, the scars, the pain. You hurt. You want it to stop. You want it to-

“STOP!” you scream, opening your eyes.

“Alli? Hey, hey what’s wrong?” Bea opens your bedroom door, running over to you.

Your breathing starts to slow down as you cough. Tears falling out of your eyes. You were covered in sweat. 

“Was it that dream again? Alli it’s okay it’s all over. I’m here for you! The bad guys are gone!”

“No, no I don’t want it..I didn’t do anything..please..” You hug your knees to your chest, whimpering. 

Bea goes to hug you but you move away. You’re scared. You don’t want to be touched. Bea nods, sitting across from you on the bed. 

“I understand. I’ll be here when you want to talk okay?”

You look up at her. Bea smiled, her dimples showing clearly.

Bea is the only one to have seen you without your mask on in over four years. You trust her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be okay Allister


	28. Notes to Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the small things in life..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: bruises and panic attack themes

Tomorrow is the finals. You felt ready but also so severely empty, cold and hollow. Letting your feet touch the cold wooden floor, you walked over to your mirror. 

“Mom and dad might be watching. They may be so proud of you..” you whisper, trying not to wake Bea up. Somehow it all helps you a little as tonight you go to bed early.

You go to bed at midnight this time, and have a good dream. You decide to tell Bea during breakfast. She said she was making french toast and homemade orange juice.

\----------------------------------

You can feel your legs and hands shake as you watch your last pokemon faint. 

“Mm..you did great out there Gengar..!” As you return the pokemon, you hold the ball close to your chest. You’re very proud of how far you two have come. Gengar’s been there for you for years now and hasn’t given up on you just yet.

You stick your hand out, “Good job Victor..that was a fun battle..!” he may have not been able to see it, but you were smiling. Victor has always been very kind and patient with you. He’s says you’re close enough to call him-

“Allister you can call me Vic y’know? We’re friends and don’t need formalities! Unless you want to call me Victor, that is..I don’t mind!” He shakes your hand, grin growing onto his face.

“Ah..right!” The crowd cheers. Victor has kept his title for another year. Later that night you and the others are going to go out and celebrate. Your friends are very kind..you love being with them! 

As the two of you leave the pitch, many people are waiting outside to take photos. Flashing lights from every direction; it gave you a headache.. You weren’t expecting somebody to get up close and snag a photo. The bright light blinds you for a mere moment, causing you to trip and fall. Your face feels bare as you face the ground. The porcelain mask you wore fell off.

“No, no, no please don’t look..please..” you cry to yourself. You’re not ready to show your face to the public. It’s too scary and personal. You’re breathing get’s heavy and more shouting and clamor is heard. Hot streams fall down your face as your hands shake, attempting to search for the guarding item. “Please no..” 

Somebody get’s close, covering your head. You whimper and move a little in shock. “No bad touch..no bad touch..” you think. But..you hear the voice..

“Hey! He’s just a kid and not comfortable showing his face yet! Leave him be! Would you want your privacy taken away because ignorant people like you act like this? Back off!” the voice shouts. “Hey, hey Allister are you okay? It’s alright now buddy I promise.” A pale hand grips onto the mask, handing it towards you. 

Your hands are still shaking, not as much, but still shaking. You whisper, “Thank you..thank you..” as you buckle the back straps. You look up to see who exactly did the heroic deed.

“Now we’re going to be leaving and if anybody here wants to bring it up Inteleon would love to have a chat.” They look down to you and whisper, “C’mon Alli let’s go and meet up with the others.” he smiled. 

Victor..

\----------------------------------

Everybody enjoys a meal together talking about their day, the finals, life as of recent and so on. You missed this. Sure you like to be alone most days but your friends have a special place in your heart. You take another bite of rice.

“Somebody’s hungry!” Bea gives you a light noogie as you laugh. This is the best you’ve felt in quite a while. You nod and laugh in response. 

“Raihan how many plates have you eaten?!” Sonia laughs with Raihan belching in response.

“Boys…” Nessa sighs.

Raihan puts his arm around the two and laughs, “You know you love me!”

“Not when you smell like a piece of uncooked salmon I don’t!” The water type leader chuckled as Raihan proceeded to smell his hoodie.

“Lee do I smell bad?” Raihan whined.

“Well…” Leon walked over to the male, taking a whiff and proceeding to pick him up, lightly tickling him. As he set the boy down he sighed, “Yeah you smell like a wet noodle from the dump.”

“Wow. I don’t know what to say. I hate you all. Hop is the only one I trust.”

“Raihan you smell I’m sorry I love you-” Hop giggles.

“Nevermind. I am alone. Going dark for a while.” Raihan turned to face the back of his chair. “No talk me. I’m angy.”

Everybody laughed in unison. You missed this. You missed this so much.

\----------------------------------

In small groups people started to leave. Marnie looked as if she was going to pass out in a few moments if she didn’t get to bed so Piers took her and Gloria home. Melony and Kabu left, communing about what they planned on doing tomorrow. Nessa and Sonia left since they had “work stuff” yet you know they just wanted to hang out and be alone. You understood and didn’t mind. Others left at different times. Bede planned on calling a flying taxi for Opal and himself while Victor and Hop were cleaning up a bit more before they left.

You were gathering plates and other silverware as Victor walked up to you. “Hey..Allister? I’m uh..sorry for raising my voice back there..it wasn’t okay but I just..” he sighed, “I was just really worried y’know? I care about you a lot and I didn’t want you to hurt more than you already have been and-”

“Hey, hey..s’alright..You did the right thing..The people were..scary..I needed it..” You sniffled as the tears dropped, “Life has been..really hard...nightmares have been appearing more and more and..I don’t know what to do..Mom and dad..the small galaxies..” You hold onto your arms, squeezing tears to come out. You felt hopeless and..

“I’m….broken..”

“Oh no, no, no Allister it’s okay..” Victor hushed as he hugged onto you. He rubbed small circles into your back, calming you down. “You’re not broken. Things are going to be okay I promise. I know it’s all so scary right now but I promise it’s okay. No more small galaxies or painful things on you. We’re here to protect you. So many people love you Alli I swear we’re here for you.” You wrapped your arms around him, crying onto his shoulder. “It’s okay buddy..let it all out..you’ve been through so much..”

After what felt like an eternity you finally stopped, calming down. Small hicks and sniffles were still heard from you. Victor grabbed onto your shoulders and looked into the mask’s dark circles. “Feeling any better buddy?”

“Mhm..” you sniffle. You don’t know what overcame you but you slowly unbuckle the straps on the back of the porcelain mask, holding it so it doesn’t fall.

You show your face and smile, tears streaming down your face and you sniffle, “Thank you..Vic..”

Victor’s mouth was agape, slowly turning it into a smile he chuckled, “Not a problem Alli..”

You showed your smile once again. It felt good. You note to yourself to smile more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step at a time..


	29. Dirt Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re never going to be dirt free and that’s okay because it’s just a map of showing your hardships. And you loved that map."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a heavy arc that's not even 100% done (it's mostly done though)...I'm very proud..

You sit at the breakfast table with Bea, swinging your legs as they hang over the edge of the chair. As you take a bite of the pancakes you two made you sigh. “You sure your arm is okay?”

Bea hums and looks up towards you. “Hm? Oh!” She looks down to her arm and waves her hand. “I’ll be fine Alli! Nothing that a little rest won’t do! Sucks though..can’t get more training in..” you hear her huff.

Her arm was covered in bandages from a sparring battle she had with Machamp. To this day they still feel bad even though Bea would probably accidentally break her arm anyways if Allister wasn’t there.

“Okay..don’t push yourself..” you smile and get one back in response. You decided to not wear your mask during breakfast today after your confidence boost last night. You went to bed at ten! You felt like you were on top of the world!

“I won't promise anything!” Bea laughs, taking a swig of orange juice. The two of you giggle more causing you to almost fall off your chair.

\----------------------------------

After a few weeks the dream finally started to leave for the time being. You’ve been able to look at yourself semi normally once again. You didn’t think of your small galaxies, eye bags, frowning mouth and you thought you looked pretty nice a few days. Finally you felt like you were going to be okay. It’s odd..everybody says “You’ll be okay!” but you know that it’s only a feeling. Being “okay” isn’t a true mindset or state it’s just..a feeling.

“Wow kid. That’s deep.” Bea sighs, pulling her legs up to sit criss-crossed on the couch. You must have been saying that all aloud.

“S-sorry..” your shoulders drop.

“Nah it’s okay..I get what you’re saying though and you’re right. Being okay isn’t real..kinda?”

“Yeah..exactly..It’s just what you and others want you to feel. It’s nice to think you’re okay but you’re never fully okay and free from what’s happened to you..y’know?”

“Mhm..it’s like dirt you can’t scrub off..It just shows where you’ve been in life.”

“Like….scars?” you question as Bea nods, pulling up her sleeve. 

“Like this one I got from a campfire incident! I remember I was on my gym challenge and I spilled some of the boiling water I was using for my curry onto my arm..” The girl sighed, “I can still remember how much it hurt..That’s why I teach you how to stay safe when cooking!”

“Yet here I am,” you roll up your pant leg, “Doing the same thing..”

“Alli!” Bea sighs, “Jeez..you worry me kiddo..”

You chuckle as the conversation you two have a conversation that drowns out the show and infomercials on the tele.

\----------------------------------

You hear a groan coming from the other side of the wall. “I always mess up this part!” Marnie shouts.

“You’ll get it! I know you will! Take it slow and then gradually get faster.” A peppy voice cheers.

The question you had was now answered; people were indeed home. You lift your fist and stop. This may be the worst or best idea you’ve ever had. Well there was only one way to truly find out. You use the back of your hand to knock on the door, waiting a moment for somebody to answer.

The door creaks and you flinch, surprised somebody would actually answer. You hear their voice hum.

“Oh hey Allister what’s up?” Piers smiles.

“Ah Piers..! I was wanting to ask if I could see Marnie and..Gloria?” You assume the other voice you heard was her.

The tall male nods, “‘Course little buddy. She’s in the room on the left down the hallway. Practicing for their next concert. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Fine by me..I’m kinda excited myself..” You open as Piers lightly laughs.

“Marnz! Visitor!” Piers calls out, leaving the room.

“What’s up Allister?” Marnie looks over in your direction, a small smile on her face.

“Nothing much..” you shrug, “I have an idea if you don’t mind..”

“Of course we don’t mind! We love having second thoughts! Wait..was that..worded right?”

“Not at all but I think we get the idea.” Marnie laughs, “So what’s the idea?”

\----------------------------------

“Hello everyone!” Victor waves his hand, grinning into the microphone. “How are you all?” the crowd cheered in excitement. You peek around the corner of the garage.

“We’re glad to see you as well! Man I missed this..” Victor sighed, “Today we’ve decided to finally start our first album! Didn’t think we’d get this far yet here we are..” He looked behind him, smiling at A Little Disorganized. “We’ve made it this far because of you guys..Thank you so much! And we’ve decided to make our first album with another friend of ours!”

You walk out from behind a door, waving at the cheering fans. You grasp onto the microphone. You dryly inhale, trying to catch your breath and slow your speeding heart. “Hello everybody! ‘M Allister as you know and um..” you shift your feet, trying to focus, “I’ve never sang to a crowd before but..as of recently I’ve been reflecting..I realize that it’s time to show myself. Not what others want me to be for their enjoyment or preference. I’m...I’m me!”

The crowd booms in joy, shouting “Yeah Allister!” or “Let’s go! Woo!” and other loving comments. Your smile grows more and more by the second.

“So this is the new album, The Ghost Swinging In The Leaves Tells Me Bedtime Stories! Featuring me, Allister! And they’re A Little Disorganized!”

More cheers. More joy. More love. It made your heart flutter. Finally you’d be seen.

The guitar strums from Victor and Gloria brought life with Marnie bringing some background bass. Hop proud more life to the song while Bede brought more emotion with the keyboard. Everything flew nicely starting the song. You were ready.

“Life is normal, life is sweet.  
I can sing to the beat.  
But we all know before a rainbow  
There is a downpour.

We all had commune our daily lives  
I wish I could say the same.  
And a long, long time ago.  
This mask had made my face.

I was told to get good grades  
For then I couldn't disappoint  
All the people that I loved   
And He'd reach his boiling point

He would grab my arms  
Pull me apart  
And take my insides out  
To be his perfect child  
That was all he cared about

When I was alone   
I'd reach towards the sky  
See my wishing star  
And see my small galaxies stained around my eye.”

You could hear everyone taking in every word. Gasps, cheers and shouts all for you. So much support was in this one group and for this one part of the song. You wrote these lyrics and everybody helped you reach this point. You had to thank everyone later.

Once you reached the chorus one last time, you felt more joy than you’ve felt in so long. You loved every moment. You felt seen, noticed, and finally as if you were going to be in the somewhat existing state of “okay”.

“And I’d see my small galaxies..I’d see~” 

As you held the note you heard a few clicks from behind you. Your pale hand held onto the porcelain mask.

“I’d see these galaxies for me.”

Everybody in the crowd gasped before they slowly grew into whooping and hollering, comforting and cheering you every step of the way; proud of how far you had come.

You finally had shown your face and you felt like nothing could take you down. Because in reality, nothing could. Not even the people who call you their son. They’re not your parents and you’re not attached to them anymore. You’re you. You’re never going to be dirt free and that’s okay because it’s just a map of showing your hardships. And you loved that map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written lyrics and I don't write poems often so I'm sorry if the little song snippet idea was bad..anyways I wanted A Little Disorganized to get his confidence up and he joined them in their first album..  
> I also have ideas for other songs and albums so! Those are in the works! Of course I can't sing for shit so you may never get to hear the song as a real thing but we can imagine..


	30. The Enemy You Can’t Live Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings can be your worst enemy..or even your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to mention in the chapter I mention scars and other injuries a little (I dont go into detail though) but !! just a warning! Also there's a little more context for the beginning of this chapter on my twitter @softtbotss

Just Sibling Tingz!!  
12:06am - February 25th

Nicer One: hey gloria,,it’s okay I promise i’m fine i just,,i got really upset back there and,,hh I dont know honestly,,I’ve just been really worried about everything recently and arceus i really messed up sis I’m so sorry,,

Cooler One: No Vic you’re okay I messed up really bad back there,,I shouldn’t have said that,, it was wrong of me. I can’t take my emotions out on you, that’s not okay.

Nicer One: Same here..You wanna talk about it?

Cooler One: Please,,if that’s okay,,I really don’t want to talk face to face since I look like a goblin right now,,that or i just had an allergic reaction lol

Nicer One: Like when I used some nuts in our food when we went camping and you had an allergic reaction?! Lol!!! 

Nicer One: Sorry, sorry, that wasn’t needed,,

Cooler One: OMG LOL I’M STILL GONNA GET PAYBACK FOR THAT ONE!! You’re lucky I had medicine on me,, didn’t know potions worked on people !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nicer One: LOL FJWEOIJWEGO IM SORRY!!!

Cooler One: anyways,, yeah everything just,,caved in i guess,, I didn’t mean to shout that at you,, 

Nicer One: But you’re kinda right,, 

Cooler One: Victor Orion Masaru you take that back. I am not right in the slightest and what I said wasn’t necessary. It was vile and disgusting and I never want to see my own self act like that again. It didn’t benefit anybody and it could have hurt you more than it did. It was just..not right.

Nicer One: But Gloria what you said was true and I stand by that. There’s nothing incorrect about it. I need to accept that.

Cooler One: Victor you are not weak. You are not “too soft”. You are a good champion I was just

Cooler One: just,,,,,jealous,,,

Nicer One: Jealous? Of what?

Cooler One: Of everything Victor. Everything fucking thing. Arceus it’s just..I’ve always wanted to be the Champion..ever since I saw Hop’s fighting spirit. I wanted to be somebody people look up to. I wanted to be noticed instead of in people’s shadow. I saw how strong you were and everybody in Galar saw You, Hop and I and were amazed how powerful and strong we were and knew we wouldn’t back down. I saw that as well. I knew that we were unstoppable together. And with Marnie and Bede on our side I knew we were invincible. But then Bede got disqualified because of that asshole Chairman Rose..I mean I know Bede shouldn’t have broken the mural but..Arceus..Rose sucked. He sucked for everything he did to Bede and how power hungry he was. And then the semis came..knocking Marnie off the block first..Seeing her sad face..how powerless she felt..It hurt me so much Vic..I loved her..I was infatuated with everything she did and I really thought she’d make it but..there she went..and she’s happy now but..would she be happier as the champion? Same with Hop..I don’t like pointing fingers but you cut him out of the competition like it was nothing. One second we were best friends and poof..gone..and then us. We were so hungry for the end goal that..I wanted you to lose for no reason other than my selfishness and..I’m a fucking monster Victor. We all are.

Nicer One: Wait hold on,,what?! Okay yes I understand us both wanting to be champion but..I never and I mean never would cut off our friends like that. After Bede left I couldn’t find him for days and nobody in Galar was willing to help after seeing what he did at Stow-On-Side. Getting rid of Marnie? And Hop? Like it was nothing?! That wasn’t nothing. Marnie smiled, and told us she was proud to battle us, even if she lost. I am proud of her growth as a person as well and am happy for her. Hop..do you know how much it hurt to battle him. I couldn’t stop apologizing for taking his dream. I still to this day feel awful about it and I just..I can’t just cut them out. I never have and never would.

Cooler One: ok, ok I can admit I worded that wrong it’s just,,UGH!! Everything is so bad right now..

Nicer One: no I understand,, it’s how you felt it’s okay Gloria

Cooler One: Do you mind if I rant a little more? Sorry I just..I’ve been bottling this up for months now..

Nicer One: Months? Gloria we’re all here for you y’know..and I don’t mind sis, whatever helps you.

Cooler One: thank you,,

Cooler One: So yeah, you became Champion. Which 1.) very proud of you honestly!! 2.) you’re doing great things but.. 3.) I worry about you.

Cooler One: Victor you’ve come home with scars, cuts, bruises and one time couldn’t walk on one leg for 3 whole days. I’m sorry but that just..it’s not okay..I worry every time you leave for something whether it just be a meeting or you’re battling a out of control dynamax pokemon. I don’t want to see you get hurt Vic..I don’t want to lose anybody close to me..Arceus I almost lost Leon, Hop and you in the same fucking day because of Eternatus..I can’t handle it anymore..I see you in pain and you hide it with a smile because you think it’s what helps everything. You think it makes everything suddenly a-ok because you’re faking a god damn smile. Victor it doesn’t make shit okay!! Fucking bloody hell! I cannot stand seeing you hurt! I get nightmares of that awful battle. The red lights, the screaming, the yelling, the crying. Every bloody thing Victor. Every. Thing. And I know it’s your duty but YOU’RE 14. YOU’RE A KID. I JUST..I can’t..I don’t want to lose the person I look up to the most..Please..

Nicer One: I appreciate your worry but Gloria I’m fine. I’m not hiding anything and I need to fight for the people here in the place I call home. It’s my job and it’s what I want to do. I’m not your weak younger brother that cries when I fall. I’m going to get hurt and that’s okay. I know my limits and things are gonna be okay in the end. I’m doing this so something like Eternatus doesn’t happen. So we can be perfectly fine again. 

Victor looked over, hearing the door almost slam open. Gloria was standing in the doorway. Tears streaming down her face as she tried to take needed breaths.

“You don’t get it do you?” She cried, “I don’t want to be alone Victor..I can’t take that..” Her shoulder shook as more tears fell. “You're my stupid brother that decides to smile when things are bad because it makes the oblivious happy. But guess what; I’m not dumb! I know you’re hurting, I know what it’s like, I know you don’t want to burden people or not meet up to their expectations but they don’t make who you are! You’re courageous and kind..you’re funny and caring..you’re empathetic and sometimes very oblivious. You’re Victor and..I can’t lose you..”

Victor dropped his feet off the bed, feeling the cold floor embrace them. As he stood he reached his hands out. “Gloria I’m fine. See?” The brunette smiled even though he knew it was all a facade he was playing for himself. “No pain! It’s going to be alright! I just need to be a little stronger!’

“You’re not listening! Victor you need help! You need-”

“Well maybe I don’t want help! Maybe I don’t need it! I’m perfectly fine on my own and I don’t need my older sister worrying about me constantly! Just..” The boy looked to the ground. “Just go.”

Gloria gripped onto her brother’s shoulders tightly. “Look at yourself. You are slowly dying Victor and you need to take a break or slow things down.”

Victor tried to push the girl’s hand off his shoulder. The grip was too tight for him as she held strong, leading him to a mirror. Gloria pointed at his face, lightly rubbing where the seemingly dark eyebags lay.

“That. That is what you are Victor. You’re tired, weak, and just..” She looked into his eyes, “Gone..”

Tears welled up in his brown eyes as his shoulders lightly shook, back and chest heaving. “I...I..” Gloria pulled him into a hug, patting his back.

“It’s okay..We’re..We’re gonna get through this..You’re not alone okay? Hop is here for you..You know he worries..” She lightly laughs. It was easy to hear the tears. “And Marnie! Oh Marnie..She’d hate to hear about how much you’ve pushed yourself..so would Bede! He’d crack down on you with worry..” Tears fell for what felt like years yet it was only mere moments. She held onto her brother's shoulders, looking into his eyes. “Better?”

The boy quietly nodded as she smiled. Gloria pulls into the hug again as Victor returned it.

“You’re not alone Vic..We’re here for you..You’re my biggest inspiration..” The brown haired girl hushed.

“And you’re mine Gloria..” Victor smiled

She lightly flicked the boy’s head, “Thanks doofus..I missed you..the real you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my friends Will, Samurai, Lilly and Kass!! They've really been there for me recently and have helped me with so many things,,they mean the world to me and I wanted to write this one for them !! :D!! Love you guys!!
> 
> (also thanks for helping me with this chapter samurai means a whole lot !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wuv u!!!)


	31. You Just Got Munked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is back to normal until Raihan opens his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Fun!

Geese Pen  
2:07 pm February 29th

Carcoalicious: Guys listen to my Lofi remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbLdTQ-_-SA

MCR Is Back: what i’m the musician what-

MCR Is Back: GORDIE I HATE YOU SO MUCH

Carcoalicious: >B)

Cursed Frying Pan: yoo..this slaps..

Spaghetti Brawler: ALLISTER NO OMGEIJGOEG

Surfboard: Carl really do be wanting cock and ball tourture tho! 

Choccy Milk Supremacist: Gordie omg i didn’t know you do remixes can you please do penis music next

Carcoalicious: of course young paladin

Chestnut Cookie: NOW THAT’S WHAT I CALL BRUH SOUND EFFECT #2!

teeny mushroom.: GLORIA OMGOEGWK BRUH!! BRUH!!

MCR Is Back: IM LOOSING BRAIN CELLS

Ice Mom: okay I’m hoping we’re all wondering the same thing but raihan and leon haven’t said anything all day? They’re the ones to normally greet everybody and commune..?

Fire Dad: You’re right Melony..that’s very odd.. Does anybody know what the boys are doing?

Choccy Milk Supremacist: EWWW!!

teeny mushroom.: they’re probably *gasps* making out!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: EWWW VICTOR EWWW THAT’S NSFW EWW!!!

FNAF Theory Donation Box: he’s right tho and you know it. You’re his brother.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: doesn’t mean I can’t be homophobic!! 🤪

Charizard Champion: what’s this i hear about hop being homophobic??

Choccy Milk Supremacist: LEELGJRIOJGRWOIDJGWIE IM CRIWJOTEWOJOIJGRij

Pudding Cookie: Good job lee you fucking killed him

Charizard Champion: if he’s suffocating just breathe?

Ice Mom: Leon I..

Fire Dad: Son..

Surfboard: there’s no way he’s that dumb he’s joking..right?

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: honestly I dont even know

Surfboard: YOU’RE HIS HUSBAND?

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: it didn’t say i was his babystitter in the marriage documents

Pudding Cookie: 99% sure you can’t even read.

Charizard Champion: Rai can read! >:( He reads the instructions for our maruchan ramen all the time!

Surfboard: no that’s memorization.

Carcoalicious: burh..

Cursed Frying Pan: burh…

MCR Is Back: we’re waiting every night to finally roam at invite

Cursed Frying Pan: NEWCOMERS TO PLAY WITH US FOR MANY YEARS WE’VE BEEN ALL ALONE WE’RE FORCED TO SIT STILL AND PLAY THE SAME SONGS WE’VE KNOWN SINCE THAT DAY AN IMPOSTER TOOK OUR LIFE AWAY NOW WE’RE STUCK HERE TO DECAY PLEASE LET US GET IN DON’T LOCK US AWAY WE’RE NOT WHAT YOU’RE THINKING WE’RE POOR LITTLE SOULS WHO’VE LOST ALL CONTROL AND WE’RE FORCED TO FILL THAT ROLL WE’VE BEEN ALL ALONE STUCK IN OUR LITTLE ZONE SINCE 1987 JOIN US BE OUR FRIEND OR BE STUCK AND DEFEND AFTER YOU’VE ONLY GOT FIVE NIGHTS AT FREEEEEEEEEEDYYYYYYYYYYYYYS IS THIS WHERE YOU WANNA BE I JUST DON’T GET IIIIIIIIIIIIIT WHY DO YOU WANNA STAY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREEEEEDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS IS THIS WHERE YOU WANNA BE I JUST DONT GET IT WHY DO YOIU WANNTA STAY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYYYYUSSSSS AAAAAAAA

Spaghetti Brawler: i can hear him yelling in the next room he did that in 1 breath what the heck is going on..

Choccy Milk Supremacist: Ugh 🙄 Short People…

Chansey: SHUT UP HOP I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR KNEES IN

Choccy Milk Supremacist: Lol! 🤪 I believe in the lord 🙏 little gay man!

Chansey: 🤪🙏 ← Fucking Stupid Ass.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: okay now im being harassed by a little gay man.

teeny mushroom.: I AM GOING NUTS GUYS THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY

Choccy Milk Supremacist: Omg! 🥰 My boyfriend! 😍 Have you prayed to the Lord today? 🙏 We are all Cis and Striaght here dear! Please pray if you haven’t! 🙏❤️

teeny mushroom.: is there a way to get a divorce and take the kids even though we’re not married and don’t have a child?

FNAF Theory Donation Box: minecraft dog.

teeny mushroom.: thanks marnie :D

Choccy Milk Supremacist: NO IM SORRYEGWOJEWGIFOJEIWJD

teeny mushroom.: EJGIWEJGEWOI 

Choccy Milk Supremacist: Alright ANYWAYS how is everyone feeling? Hope y’all are good! I slept very well and dude! I do be breathing!

Chestnut Cookie: oh my MAMA I BE BREATHING! Also pretty good,,passed out on vic’s bed lol

Choccy Milk Supremacist: FJEWIOJFWEOJ ARE YOU OKAY?

Chestnut Cookie: we had a sibling moment last night

FNAF Theory Donation Box: dude that’s spiritual..

MCR Is Back: yeah..especially with marnz and I..it gets deep

Charizard Champion: same..

teeny mushroom: it really does..

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: OKOK BUT WE LOVE SIBLING MOMENTS BUT YGUYS!!! OMG!!! 

Charizard Champion: OH YES! RAIHAN YOU TELL ‘EM!! :DD!!!

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: Omg xD what did I come back to..

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: PACK YOUR BAGS GUYS.

Pudding Cookie: what..

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: WE’RE GOING ON A CRUISE TO ALOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Charizard Champion: Rai and I are going on our honeymoon so we’ll be on a different side of Alola but we’ll be going on a cruise together!!!!!!!!! IM SO EXCITED

Carcoalicious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kYvxjhQrX0 

Carcoalicious: you just got munked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Just Got Munked.


	32. New Friends and Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Alola!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i-i-i0--i-i-- i miisSed HAUUuuuUu and yes i will add lillie, gladion, elio and selene I WILL I PROMISE

Geese Pen  
2:02 am March 1st

Charizard Champion: Alright! Hope you all got lots of sleep! Let’s meet up in Hulbury!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: Lee it’s 2 am. I want to sleep. Please.

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: Sorry lil’ buddy! Don’t want you to miss the cruise! Gotta get up!

teeny mushroom.: somebody’s taking a train to sleepy time junction! 

Chestnut Cookie: somebody is so tired they can barely function!

FNAF Theory Donation Box: [sent “Big_Bro_Still_Asleep”] he’s dragging behind and in a tank top. This dumbass is gonna freeze on the ship.

Pudding Cookie: Life lessons. He’ll learn! 

FNAF Theory Donation Box: u rite. >:)

Charizard Champion: honestly thought hop would be more excited to get on

Choccy Milk Supremacist: I am excited im just bloody tired lee i want to go back to my dream it was so comforting,, bruh

Charizard Champion: But Hopscotch Hau has been dying to see you!!

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: 👀

Choccy Milk Supremacist: PACK YOUR BAGS NOW @Charizard Champion NOW NOW NOW HURRY YOURE NOT GOING FAST ENOUGH I NEED TO SEE I NEDD GOOEEOOWODE AHHEHAHEKF

Charizard Champion: OKAY IM HURRYING!! WE’LL SEE YOU ALL THERE IN ABOUT AN HOUR!

Ice Mom: see you there! I’m excited to meet your friend!

\----------------------------------

“Hurry Lee! C’mon!” Hop held his bangs as he ran closer towards the dock. Leon sighed, smile on his face.

“It’s way too early to be this energetic..” The man lightly laughed, bags in hand. Raihan ran behind the young boy, chasing after him as the two chanted “Alola! Alola! Alola!”

“They’re energetic at three in the morning..” Sonia yawned.

“Yeah,” You smile, “Hop’s excited to see Hau and Raihan..well he’s Raihan.” 

“Who exactly is Hau if you don’t mind me asking?” Sonia hummed.

“Well a long time ago mom took Hop and I to Alola for a business trip when she was really into that kinda stuff. We had to stay there for a few months and Hau actually lived close to us. They’re the same age so the two hit it off quickly. They used to call each other all the time and now they are able to text and stuff so it kinda fits perfectly.” 

“That’s super cool!” Sonia grins, “Can’t wait to meet the little guy!”

“Yeah! I can’t wait to see him and Hala again! I also wanted to go to Alola to see my cousin Kukui so-”

“Wait you’re related to Kukui? Like..Professor Kukui?!” Sonia gasps, “Oh-em-gee! I cannot wait! I’m a huge fan of his research and..ahh! I’m so excited!” The girl balled up her hands into fists and quietly squealed. 

“Do I have a fangirl on my hands?” Leon chuckled.

“Shut up!” Sonia laughed, “I’m so excited! I feel like your brother. C’mon let’s go!” She picked up her bags and ran towards the dock.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” 

One by one everybody else slowly arrived, bringing bags and suitcases which held their belongings. As the ship floated in the bay the group set their bags on board and settled into their rooms. They split up to look around and see what exactly they could do as they waited to arrive in the tropical region.

\----------------------------------

Around nine Hop and Victor’s room door was knocked on. Victor’s feet embraced the carpet settling on the floor. “Coming!” He quietly shouted, trying not to wake the boy that slept beside him. As he slightly opened the door he saw Marnie, Gloria and Bede waiting outside. 

“We’re huuuuuuuuuungry!” Gloria whined, leaning onto Victor as he laughed.

“Well why don’t you go downstairs and get food Miss D.I.D.?”

“What does that even mean?” The older sibling laughed.

“Damsel in distress; duh.” Victor sighed.

“Well first off, rude!” Gloria laughed, “Second the food court isn’t open so we wanted to hang out and see what you two were doing.”

“Nothing much at the moment. Sleeping Beauty is still in bed and I woke up a little bit ago.”

“Aw that’s sweet..” Marnie smiles soon grasping the pillow beside the purple haired boy and lightly dropping it onto his head. “Hop. Get up. C’mon.”

“Noooo..I’m still sleepy..no upsies..”

“We’re gonna break into the food court.”

Hop immediately sat up. “I’m in.”

“Oh my Arceus..” Victor sighed, grin stretching from ear to ear.

“You know you love us.” Marnie laughed, “It’s all in your eyes.”

“Yeah..Yeah I do..” the brunette boy continued to laugh along with the raven haired girl.

The group soon snuck down the ship’s corridors, searching for the cafe. As they were looking Gloria noticed two shiny, metal doors. She could feel the warmth from whatever was behind it and lots of noises were heard from the other side.

“You think it’s behind there?” Hop questions.

“No I don't think so.” Gloria mischievously smiled, “I know so!”

Victor put his finger onto his chin as his foot tapped upon the ground. “How are we going to get inside is there real question..”

“Good question!” Hop cheered, soon after his shoulders began slumping, “I...don’t know.”

The group could almost see the lightbulb over Bede’s head. “I got this. Gloria, Marnie, Victor. Grab onto Hop like this.” Bede walked over to the taller boy and wrapped his left arm around Hop’s back, using his right hand to grab onto his shoulder.

“Ohoho! Genius idea Bede!” Gloria laughs.

“Um..Okay?” Victor’s face showed he was puzzled, questioning what in the world the white haired boy had planned.

Everybody held onto Hop as Bede explained. Gloria and Marnie knew what was about to happen as Hop and Victor were more confused than anything.

“So..” Victor hummed.

“What are you guys planning to do?” Hop questions.

“Just stay still,” Bede hushed, “And it’ll work. With how thick skulled and dense you are it should.”

“Hey!” Hop frowns, “That was not needed! I am very smart and you know it! But seriously what are you doing?-”

“On the count of three we ram Hop into the doors.” Bede states.

“Wait what-” Hop whispered.

“1!”

“Guys this isn’t funny-”

“2!”

“Seriously this isn’t funny-”

“3! NOW!”

“GUYS STOP-!”

BAM

The doors came crashing down with the teens falling atop them. Every bustling worker in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and stared at the group; agape mouths stuck in place and hands frozen in the working position.

“Um..” Victor nervously laughed, “H-Hi?”

“What in the world is going on here?!” The head chef stood above the group.

“It was his idea!” Hop points towards Bede, “I was used as a battering ram!”

“Well you wanted to break in!” Bede shouts.

“Break in!?” The chef in charge was taken aback.

“Bede! Shut up!” Gloria shouts.

\----------------------------------

Marnie used her plastic fork to swirl the food on her plate around, solemnly sighing. “That didn’t go as planned..”

“Not in the slightest.” Gloria sighed as she fell back onto the bed.

“I mean it could be worse!” Hop cheered, “They could have let us not get food and make us eat the scraps of others’! We’d have to dig out of the gross and goopy garbage cans and-”

“Ew stop that’s bloody gross..” Marnie groans, “But you’re right..Could be worse. At least we’re just banned from the food court and kitchen.”

“Unless we-” Gloria starts.

“No. We need to be on our best behavior. Hop and I had to get scolded by our brothers..that’s embarrassing enough..” 

“Yeah..Wasn’t nice seeing Lee so upset.” Hop’s stance shrunk.

“You know he wanted to join in!” Gloria shouted causing Victor to laugh.

“Honestly I’m fine with it..” Hop laughed, “More stories to tell Hau! Oh I can’t wait to show you guys Alola!”

“Who exactly is Hau? You keep talking about him but,” Bede sighed, “None of us know him? Mind informing us a bit?”

“Oh! Sure!” Hop cheered, “Hau is my bestest friend from Alola! Lee and I had to go to Alola for a business trip and stayed there for a few months! Hau is our age so we got along really well! We used to call each other every day after we left but since we both got Rotom phones we’re able to text each other instead of having to call over landlines!” The violet hair boy cheered. “You guys are gonna love him! He’s super laid back, energetic, fun going and just overall an amazing person!”

Bede scoffs, laughing a tad bit. “Sounds just like you.”

“Y’know people said that a lot but we have our differences!”

“Oh really? ‘Cause what I’m hearing is that he’s going to take away any relaxation time we can get.” 

Hop lightly elbowed the pale boy. “You know you’re excited to meet him! Don’t deny it!”

“Yeah whatever.” The boy’s blue eyes rolled in the opposite direction as he jeered. 

The two teased each other as the others laughed, joining in every once in a while to make a slight jab or get another to laugh. The conversation lasted for hours and hours on end. The group took time to do other activities that they weren’t banned from.

\----------------------------------

As the cruise slowly arrived at the destination the speakers boomed, announcing their departure. The group grabbed their bags and suitcases, excited to see what Alola had in store for them. Once they stepped foot off the dock, Hop zoomed towards a figure that stood a few feet away.

“Hau!” Hop’s arms flung open as he shouted the boy’s name.

“Hop!” The figure cheered, running towards the violet haired boy. “You’ve gotten so much taller than I last saw you!” Hau lifted the boy, spinning him around in circles. As they got out of the hug Hau put his hands on his hips, smiling widening each second. “Tapu Koko treated you well! I’ll have to thank them later at the festival!”

“Wait that’s today?!” Hop beamed

“Yeah! I’m so excited! You guys came just in time! Speaking over you guys, you have to introduce me to everyone! Also Lee! You got so much taller!” Hau hugged the male as they laughed.

“You too Hau! Missed seeing ya! How’s the region been? Any new discoveries?” 

“Lots! You missed a lot! I’ll have to tell you everything! Oh yeah, congrats on the marriage! Who was it exactly?”

“HAU MY LITTLE KAHUNA!” Raihan shouted, picking up the smaller boy.

“Your what-” Leon stuttered.

“Okay explanation time! Mama dragon’s sister wished upon every island deity and ba-bam! Our little kahuna appeared one bright and sunny day!” Raihan smiled, “By the way aloha little dude! Missed you lots!”

“Rai please explain to me what that even means I have lived in Galar my whole life.”

Raihan sighed, “My mom’s sister had a baby and it was Hau. He’s my nephew. Lee it’s quite obvious-”

Leon’s eyes shot open as a smile grew on his face. “That means..Hau! We’re related now buddy!”

“REALLY?! Wait so..” Hau gasped, “You two got married! The gods really were looking out for me!” his arms shot up as he cheered.

“This is the best news ever!” Hop shouted, reaching his hands towards the clouds. “Thank you island deities!” 

“Okay you guys, we’re gonna help everybody get settled in for the time being and tomorrow we’ll be heading off to Akala islands.” Leon messed with Hop’s hair, “Hop can you help the others settle into their hotel rooms?”

“Yeah of course!” The boy grinned.

“I’ll help too! You still need to introduce me to them!” Hau nudged the purple haired boy, “And afterwards I can give you guys a tour!”

“That would be great Hau!”

The two boys walked towards the rest of the group, identical smiles plastered on their faces.

“Okay so, this is Gloria.” Hop stated.

“Hi- Oh um..I mean aloha! I think we’ll get along just fine!”

“Aloha Gloria! It’s great to meet you!”

“And this is Marnie! She’s the dark type gym leader and inherited the title from her brother Piers! You may have seen him in the group earlier? Black and white spiky hair is the main way to catch him in a crowd.”

“So cool! Aloha Marnie! I like your ribbons..very stylish!”

“A-ah..Thank you and..Aloha!” Marnie smiled. She leaned over to Gloria and whispered, “They’re so energetic together..Not a complaint though..”

“This is Victor! He’s the new champion of Galar after defeating my brother-”

“Hop you act as if you haven’t talked about Victor before! He’s the champion and childhood friend of yours who you had a huge crush on for years!” Hau laughed, “Anyways it’s great to finally meet you in person Victor!”

“O-Oh!” Victor blushed, “It’s great to meet you as well! Hop has told us a lot about you!” He looked towards the violet haired boy, face burning up even more. “So he’s said stuff about me huh?”

“Ahaha..ha..oh boy long embarrassing talk can wait for later!” Hop cheered, “Anyways last but not least is Bede!”

“Aloha Bede! I like your eyes; they remind me of the cooling ocean and how soothing the crashing waves are!”

“I-Erm-Uh-Ah...T-Thank you..Hi I um..I mean..Aloha..” Bede’s face was bright red.

“Oh are you sunburnt?! The sun here is vicious-I have some sunscreen and aloe stuff back at my place! I have a lot so it’s no big deal!”

“N-no, no I’m fine thank you though.” Bede stammered, “We should really hurry and get our stuff put away so we have time for that tour and not be late to the festival tonight.”

Hop grinned towards Bede knowing exactly what was going on. He went along with it saying, “You’re right Bede! Let’s get a move on fellas!”

As the group started walking Hau started conversation once again.

“So how was the trip here?”

“Got banned from the food court after being used as a battering ram!”

Through fits of laughter, Gloria, Marnie, Victor and Hop told about their strange adventures and mischievous expeditions. All Bede could do was listen to the laugh coming from the new friend’s lips; and how much he wanted to become closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who wants to join the hau x bede religion it's called fairyflowershipping and samurai and i are the only ones in it


	33. No Longer Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bede..If only you understood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vibrates* hEHehehEHheojeheoieHehe!! btw lillie, gladion, elio and selene are all 14 as well lolz

“Alright guys! We have about two hours until the festival! What should we do?” Hau hums, index finger tapping onto his chin.

“You have to tell us about the research you’ve been doing!” Hop beamed.

“Oh yes!” Hau smiled, “Well you guys don’t know very much about some Alolan stories and stuff so I also should inform you on all of that..”

“I’m very intrigued!” Victor cheered, feet swinging on the side of the bed. “From what I’ve heard, each island had one diety protecting it. There’s Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Fini and Tapu Bulu correct?”

“Yep, yep!” 

“Wow thought I was supposed to be the professor in training!” Hop snickered.

“Well it’s from what you’ve told me so..” Victor shrugged, “I only know a few facts about pokemon in Unova and then Galar.”

“And I’m guessing you’ve seen and interacted with Tapu Koko, if not, all of the deities? I’ve also heard of a Pokemon named Cosmog that evolves into Cosmoem and then into either Lunala or Solgaleo.” Bede continued to stare at the ground. “Cosmog has a gaseous body that’s similar to a nebula and the body is very frail and easy to blow away.”

“Bede are you like..A pokemon professor?” Hau lightly giggled.

Bede looked up, face flushing from ear to ear. “A-Ah um..no I’m not. That’s Hop’s job. I just did a little research before coming here..”

“Well you’re really smart y’know!” Hau smiled, tongue sticking out towards the left side of his mouth.

“Thanks..” Bede stuttered as he noticed Hop mischievously grinning.

“There were also Ultra Wormholes here right? Those held super strong pokemon called Ultra Beasts.” Hop stated.

“Mhm!” Hau hummed, “You guys sure know a lot about our recent research!” 

“Well as somebody who’s studying to be a professor it’s hard not to hear about all this y’know?” Hop laughed.

“Okay, okay I get it!” Hau laughed along with the violet haired boy. “Elio and Selene have taken care of defeating them and getting them to the lab where Lillie and Gladion have been continuing research.”

“Jeez the fourteen year olds of this decade...we’re fucking nuts.” Gloria sighed.

“Yeah but also crazy smart and brave!” Hau nudged the girl.

“True, true. Say can we meet them? Elio, Selene, Lillie and Gladion that is?”

“Yeah! I think they’re in Kukui’s lab doing more research or playing with Rockruff so; sure!” Hau beamed, sliding off the bed and swiftly walking to the door. Everybody else followed suit.

\----------------------------------

“Honey I’m hoooome!” Hau shouted as he opened the door, leading the rest of the group inside.

“The outside and inside are..two different experiences..” Marnie states.

“Yeah Rockruff likes to roughhouse sometimes with Kukui while training!” Hau smiled, looking over towards the blonde siblings. “These are our visitors for the next few weeks! They’re cool, I think you’ll like them!”

“Hello..My name is Lillie.” The blonde haired female stuck her hand out, “It’s great to meet you! Kukui has said lots of great things about you all!”

“The name’s Gladion..It’s uh..Nice to meet you.” The boy huffed.

“Oh come on Gladion you were just excited to meet them! Especially Victor-” Lillie pouted.

“Shh!” Gladion’s face began to burn up. “Lillie they didn’t need to know!”

“Well it’s true!” Lillie smiled, “Anyways Elio and Selene will be here in a little bit-”

“I am walking through the door like a normal person!” a girl’s voice shouts with a male’s laughing along with it.

“Hey Sele, Elio.” Gladion smiled.

“Hey, hey!” Elio walked in looking pleased, smiling back towards the blonde boy.

“Alright what time is it- Oh goodness! We should start getting ready and preparing..Gladion and I have to help set up anyways. We’ll see you all there okay?” Lillie waved, “It was wonderful meeting you all!” Gladion, Selene and Elio followed the petite girl.

“Alright!” Hau put his hands behind his head. “Oh you’ve never been to an Alolan festival! Well normally we all wear pretty comfortable clothing and I have some shirts if you want one!” 

“I think we all have a good idea of what to wear right?” Marnie asked.

“Well..” Bede started, “I didn’t pack lots of short sleeved shirts since..I um..I get cold..Easily..”

“Oh don’t worry about that I have extras!” The long haired boy smiled glistened and shined brighter than the sun..at least that’s what Bede thought. “And tomorrow we can get you some more shirts and stuff that you need! It’s a big transition; coming from Galar to Alola that is.”

Everybody proceeded to head to their respective hotel rooms. As Bede was setting out clothes a knock was heard on his door. “Coming.” He sighed. Behind the door was Hau, holding onto a pink shirt and a yellow one.

“I just kinda felt like this was your color. Try it on!” The boy smirked.

As Bede went to change he heard Hau doing the same. As he opened the door, red flush covered his face from ear to ear. Bede’s breath was stuck in his throat as he stared at the other boy. The yellow button up he wore was halfway tucked into his black cargo shorts and the other half was hanging out. The shirt was much larger than the muse wearing it as it was very baggy. Bede couldn’t stop staring at his skin as it glistens in the sunlight, his smoothe long hair that he chose to only tie some up so the rest brushed upon his neck, his dark grey eyes that reminded him of a stormy night while his personality and smile was brighter than the sun...Arceus he just met this guy a few hours ago but..He wanted to know more and more about him.

Bede quietly opened the door, finally showing his presence in the room. Hau looked over to him as a soft smile grew onto his face. “Looks really good on you Bede! The pink really brings out your eyes!” A pink dust grew onto the boy’s cheeks. Bede fiddled with his hands as he stood in place. 

“Now, do you know how to dance? Like..obviously with regular music you dance with your feelings but..” Hau’s face began to heat up as the seconds passed by. “Like..Dancing with another person I guess is what I’m asking?”

Bede’s face burned even more than a sunburn. “No I don’t. I..I’ve never had to do that before..”

“Well..I could teach you! We can practice!” Hau beamed as the two walked towards each other. “We can start off simple.'' The boy put his hands up so his palms faced the paler boy. As the two intertwined their hands their faces flushed even more. They began to shuffle their feet in a rhythm. Hau began to hum a tune that wasn’t familiar to Bede yet the upbeat tune soothed him and his nerves.

“What’cha singing?” Bede quietly asked.

“Oh you’ve probably never heard of it..” Hau laughed as he rolled his eyes, still moving along with the shorter boy. “It’s called Shine On Top by Surfaces! Their music is really upbeat and has a great feeling!” 

“Sounds interesting..I’ll have to listen later.” Bede stared towards their feet trying not to step on Hau’s even though he stumbled on them a few times. A smile growing on his face as they continued to dance. He finally became confident to look up after some time and noticed how nicely the window brought in the light that made Hau’s eyes shine and his soft skin glisten. All the boy could do was smile at the view in front of him.

Yet..He just met him..He couldn’t be falling for him..Could he?

\----------------------------------

As the group walked under the arch there were many tiki torches settling into the ground as people played instruments and others danced and sang along. The joyous energy coming from everybody brought up the group’s spirits.

“C’mon guys!” Hau grabbed ahold of Hop and Bede’s hands, causing everyone else to join as they danced with others. 

Hau rested his hands around the back of Bede’s neck as they danced in unison. Bede’s face felt as if it were on flames even though the sun was setting and the weather was cooling down. He stuttered, “So..What do I exactly do with my hands since..I’m used to the practice we did earlier..”

“Oh! I guess I forgot to mention that..” Hau tapped his index finger against his chin. “Well what most people would do is..” He lightly held onto Bede’s right hand, bringing it to his mid-waist; doing the same with the other, Bede face was bright red as Hau’s cheeks began to flush as well. The darker boy put his hands back behind Bede’s neck as the two danced together in silence. 

The silence was calm..they listened to the music and smiled towards each other every once in a while, causing their faces to redden more and more. The two felt at peace with each other.

“Y’know for your first time..you’re not a bad dancer Bede!” Hau beamed.

“A-Ah thanks.. You’re not a bad instructor y’know.” Bede softly smiled, “I’ve had a great time so far..Yeah okay I’ve only been here for not even a day but-”

“I appreciate it. I really think you’ll like it here!”

“Yeah..I think I will too.” 

Bede knew that this crush wasn’t just puppy love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FOAMS AT THE MOTUTH* *FOUTMS AT THE MOTUH* *FOAMTS AT HTE MOUHTH*


	34. Double Date Divided By Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malasadas! That sounds like the perfect meal for growing teens! Ah yes! No vegetables! Fuck authorities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> context for later: tobi is what i named my character in my pokemon sun and moon nuzlocke i started so here he's a barista/malasada dealer i uh i mean uh no he just works there and lives in a decent house with a huge Saint Bernard and wants a bf god little bi he/they man!!!
> 
> also yeah lol the pov switches it was intentional

Tapu Titi  
11:26 pm March 2nd

Pineapple Pizza: OKAY WHO NAMED THE GC THAT IM GOING TO SCREAM.

Mr. Sandman: sup

Pineapple Pizza: gladion i hate you 

Mr. Sandman: you know you love me :)

Pineapple Pizza: yeah okok ur right

Shortzie: !! Witnessing !! Witnessing !!

Mr. Sandman: omg el ur gonna witness hau’s murder! Bro!

Shortzie: IM.

Pineapple Pizza: GLADION NO EGEWOIDJOEIJW

Vulpix: guys selene and i cant leave you alone. Ever.

SeleBele: boys..ugh

Shortzie: :(

SeleBele: you’re tolerable SOMETIMES. Only because i grew up with you.

Shortzie: :D

SeleBele: ANYWAYS the luau was so fun !!! it was great to meet galarians and they seem fun!!! They were NOT ready for the heat tho!! Lolz!!

Mr. Sandman: lol yea it was kinda funny tho. 

Vulpix: anyways gladion when are you gonna ask for victor’s autograph!! You’ve been a fan for a few months now!!

Mr. Sandman: SHUSH IM NOT GONNA STOP BRINGING IT UP !!!!

SeleBele: oop! Somebody’s embarrassed and EMO!!

Shortzie: :0

Mr. Sandman: >:(

Pineapple Pizza: lol emo man

Mr. Sandman: lol crushing on a galarian you just met man.

Pineapple Pizza: SHUT UP IM GOING TO COMMIT WAR CRIMES.

Shortzie: OOP HE CALLED YOU OUT-

SeleBele: PGEJTIWJEGODMGWJEIOJGWEOIJGEWGIOJEW GET HIS WIG GLADION

Vulpix: im!!! Going!! Bonkers!!

Mr. Sandman: HE CAN’T DENY IT!!! DID YOU SEE HIM AT THE LUAU? DID YOU SEE HIM JUST TALKING TO THE GUY?!

Pineapple Pizza: SHUSHSHSHUS STUP!P!P!P@!UPPOO!P STOP BEDE WOULDN’T TREAT ME LIKE THIS >:(

SeleBele: WE HAVE A NAME.

Vulpix: WE HAVE A NAME.

Shortzie: WE HAVE A NAME.

Mr. Sandman: WE HAVE A NAME.

Pineapple Pizza: SHUT UP GO PLAY MINECRAFT IM ANGY.

You forcefully set your phone down. A groan was released from your lips as thoughts filled your head. Why couldn’t things be simple?

“I met this guy a few hours ago! There is no possible way I have a crush on him!” You rub your eyes, trying to calm your nerves. You wonder if it really was that noticeable..your flushing cheeks..your slurring words and stuttering..was it all that noticeable?

You push the power button on your Rotom phone and open your messages between Elio and you.

Elizard!!

You: Elio! Buddy! Hey quick favor,,

Elio: sup sup!! :D!

You: you’ve been in my spot before so could you,,,oh idk,,,help me,,NOT fall for bede? (white haired guy)

Elio: I can try!!

You: OMG THANK YOU,,make me stop staring at him, get my thoughts off of him, etc.. okay? I really need it..

Elio: anything for my best friend :)

You: wuv u!!!

A sigh of relief. It felt good..Or well..as good as it could feel in your time of need. You weren’t sure if you felt this was a good or bad choice you made but heartbreak wasn’t something you were up for. Especially if you were already this attached.

Rotom buzzes and flies back into your hands as a text pops up. You figure it must be important if Rotom was this needy to tell you.

BGB! (Best Galar Buddy!)

Hop: HEY HAU!!! Craving ice cream so i was gonna get some tomorrow with vic and bede! Wanna join? (would love your company..plus we dont know our way around in the slightest still)

Your mouth slowly points into a smile as you type a response.

You: sure thing! I’d love to join! Remember to eat a good breakfast tho and we can go around noon and get lunch!! I know a great place and some food you have to try!! :D!

Hop: OMG! Thanks!! :D see you tomorrow!!

Hop: also. I know very well that pink shirt bede was wearing isn’t his. :) its okay buddy i know you’re crushing hard

You: SEE. YOU. TOMORROW. >://(

Hop: OKOK LOL IM SORRY ILY AND ILL SEE YOU TOMORROW SLEEP WELL!! :)

You: ily2!! :D sleep well!

“So..” You sigh, “Everybody knows?” You lift the light blue comforter as you slowly fall asleep, smile still placed on your face thinking about tomorrow.

\----------------------------------

“Where are you taking me exactly?” Bede huffed, “You know very well none of us know this place in the slightest.”

“We’re getting lunch! I asked somebody to join us since they know their way around!” Hop shouted.

“Lunch sounds good..I wasn’t too hungry this morning..I think I still have a touch of sea-sickness.” Victor lightly laughed.

“Oh yeah this person knows the best places to eat here!” Hop stretched his muscles.

“Hey guys!” Hau shouted, running towards the group. They could hear the slapping of sandals as the boy came closer.

“Hau!” Victor and Hop cheered in unison.

“Oh? What is this a double date?” Hau teased, nudging the brown haired boy.

Bede’s face became a fire after hearing what came from the summer male. Did he even think about what he was saying?!

Bede turned away and groaned, “O-Okay let’s go! Victor was just having a meltdown!”

“R-Right! Haha!” The dark boy perked up as he led the way. “So it’s just around here. Have any of you guys ever tried a malasada?”

“A..What?” Victor laughed as he attempted to pronounce the food item in his head.

Hau gasped, “A malasada! They’re doughy and soft on the outside with a soft, squishy and delicious filling in the center! You can get powdered sugar on them to make it just taste absolutely perfect!” 

“It sounds like a cream filled donut though?” The violet haired boy gingerly laughed.

“But it’s not! It’s a million times better!” The alolan boy put his hands onto his hips as he huffed in confirmation. “Guaranteed! You’ll never want a donut after this!”

Bede could see the excitement on the green haired boy’s face even though he wasn’t even looking in his direction. A smile crept onto the corners on his mouth as his face was dusted with more pink.

“Ah! We’re here!” Hop shouted, bringing the group to a halt.

The buildings colors had a warm and kind feeling that you would have in a coffee shop or..a warm and kind feeling place. As the group opens the door the person behind the counter called out, “Hau! Aloha! I see you brought some friends!” He had darker skin like Hop and even darker eyes like Victor. Upon his dark skin freckles laid with his dimples showing on his face. The boy was tall and somewhat skinny as well. His medium length, curly brown hair brushed upon his shoulders and rounded around his neck. The boy looked as if he was around sixteen.

The boy laughed and smiled with a nod. “Aloha Tobi! And yes-all Galarians!”

The tall boy chuckled, “Well take your time! We have lots to choose from! I totally recommend the plain sweet malasada with powdered sugar and either lemonade, french vanilla coffee or milk!” The boy tapped his chin as he spoke, “But maybe it’s just my sweet tooth..”

“The usual please!” The green haired boy cheered. “It’s on me guys; take your time!”

“Hmm..Chocolate filled...with milk..” Hop seemed as if he was going to start drooling any second. “I guess I’ll have that!”

“Lemonade and a banana muffin please..Don’t want to go too hard on my stomach.”

“You alright Vic?” Hop questioned, “If you want we can go outside and you can get a breather. Or we could stay back in the hotel room if you need to rest.”

“No, no it’s okay! I dunno what’s going on exactly..I just feel like a mess right now.” The boy sheepishly laughed.

“I trust you Vic! Take it easy okay?” Hop hummed, “I’m gonna grab us a seat!”

“Alright Hop.” Bede sighed, “Can I have a sweet malasada with powdered sugar and milk?”

“Of course! Is that all for you guys today?” Tobi smiled.

“Yep, yep!” Hau chirped as he put some money onto the counter.

“Alright! I’ll bring that out to you guys in just a few!”

“Thanks!” Hau waved as he grabbed ahold of Bede’s hand. “C’mon! Let’s go find where the two lovebirds went.”

Bede chuckled in response as he said, “I bet you they’re going ‘Oh Hop! You’re such a dork! Kiss me! Mwah! Mwah!’” 

Hau bursted out into laughter. “Of course Victor! For I, Hop, am the manliest man and will kiss you! Mwah! Mwah!”

The two laughed until their ribs hurt. They didn’t care who was watching; they were just happy to be with each other even if it was just for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hau: dont let me fall in love with him
> 
> Hau a few hours later: I am PINING. I AM. I AM SIMPING.
> 
> //  
> Me: lol hau and bede dont know eachother anyways the wedding is next week
> 
> also yeah hau and bede let each other taste their malasadas,,,same with train boys,, these bitches gay!!


	35. Can't Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Beach episode when omg" dude it was gonna happen uh anyways next chapter im gonna probably make it the husbands on their honeymoon

Bede spun around his room, tapping his foot to the beat of his music that flew out of his headphones. His white and baby blue socks lightly patted the floor as he hummed with the song. Bede’s arms swiftly moved as he danced to the rhythm, following where his heart wanted to go and do. The ballet classes Opal made him do finally paid off; they had no other use other than quick movement since nobody danced the way he did. The shirt he got from Hau was white with the sleeves and collar being turquoise that tucked into his red and white shorts; altogether it flowed in motion with him.

The song slowly came to a close as he stared out the window seeing the landscape of the island. The group has been in Alola for a week now and it’s been one of their best experiences together. The small breeze that was always there, the bright sun, the light and fluffy clouds along with the beaches have been wonderful. Which reminds Bede; the reason he got in the clothing he’s in is because he was about to head out to the beach with everyone.

As Bede slid off his headphones he heard a voice. “Nice moves Fairyboy.” Marnie chuckled; a smug smile plastered onto her face.

Bede quickly turned to face the girl, face flushing. “I-I um!” The pale boy huffed and went into his regular stance, “Thank you. I appreciate that somebody else enjoyed it.”

“OhmyArceus-” The raven haired girl snorted, “Wow okay..nevermind that. Anyways, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah let me grab my stuff really quickly.” 

“So can I ask why you were dancing by yourself Mr. Ballerina?” Marnie sighed, gaining her composure once more.

“Well once you’re forced to take ballet lessons,” The boy shrugged, “It just happens. You never really want to forget because then it’d be a waste of time.”

“Oh makes more sense..” Marnie tapped her index finger onto her chin as a sly smile grew back. “Thought it was for Hau but I guess I was wrong.”

Bede huffed as he grabbed ahold of his cloth bag and towel, sliding socks off and putting his sandals on. “Not everything I do is for Hau y’know.”

“Yeah but you’re so smitten for him. It’s quite obvious and very funny to watch.”

“S-So?! Doesn’t mean anything. I just met him and he..” Bede sighed as his shoulders slumped. “He probably doesn’t like me back.”

“Bede..” Marnie stood in front of the boy. She was just a few centimeters shorter than him. “I know what it’s like, believe me I do. It really hurts to think that but y’know what I thought about every time this thought came around? I told it that I would still spend my time with that person. A silly crush isn’t going to change how much I care about their friendship. Sure it’s a lot to deal with but..I promise it’s gonna be okay. Hau thinks you’re really cool and still wants to be friends. Yeah he doesn’t know about your feelings but from what I know about the guy he seems like he’d stay your friend no matter what. Now let’s get out there before he worries ‘kay?”

Bede’s lips slowly lifted into a small grin. “Thanks Marnie. It means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s what friends do.” The girl smiled in response.

\----------------------------------

“Sorry we’re late. Bede was busy working on something to help Opal and him for the next gym challenge.” Marnie looked over to the boy and smiled. A grin from Bede was given back in return.

“Keep your strategies a secret so we can all be surprised when I win our next battle Bede!” Victor beamed.

“Oh you go ahead and think that Champ.” Bede chuckled.

Hau and Hop looked towards each other with a mischievous smile, soon turning towards the group. They shouted in unison, “Last one to the beach is a Snorlax!” And ran off to the sound of the waves crashing into the sand.

“Hey no fair!” Gloria shouted, sprinting behind them.

“Hold on, wait up!” Victor laughed as he chased the three in front.

Bede and Marnie looked at eachother and giggled, running after the group ahead.

The Wingulls called as the waves crashed into the sand. Cheers from other kids were heard as Hau shouted, “Winner! Winner!” Throwing his arms into the air as the sun slowly set.

Gloria had her arms in the air as she made it to the beach second. Hop and Victor tied with each other and laughed at the shenanigans Hau ensued. Hop chanted, “Speech, speech, speech!” As Marnie and Bede appeared.

Hau huffed and put his hands onto his hips. “I would like to thank my new friends for this amazing experience and wonderful week! We still have two more to go so let’s make it the best two weeks ever!”

Gloria and Marnie clapped as the rest cheered, giving their praises to the “God of Running” even though he’s never been in a running sport. 

“Let’s build a huge sandfort!” Gloria gasped. “We could make it a castle and have a little river and..ah! This is just like in movies or shows on the tele!” 

“Wait you’ve never gotten to make sandcastles?” Hau giggled.

“Nope..the only places we have sand is either in Stow-On-Side or on Route 8..but it’s never enough to make stuff. Plus it’s too hot and dry in those areas.” Victor sighed.

Hau stretched his arms out. “That's it. We’re making a huge castle!” Bede lightly gasped as his face flushed.

Hau gingerly laughed, “Well I guess I’ve never played in snow..you guys get that a lot don’t you?”

“You’ve never..What!?” Hop shouted, grabbing Hau by the shoulders. “This is a criminal act! You have to visit Galar sometime so we can make snowmen in Circhester!”

“Sounds fun!” Hau giggled. “Alright, let me show you how to make an amazing sand castle!”

After some time the creation was built. The towers on the side stood tall as the river surrounded the building. There was a small drawbridge that stood in front of the castle to bring visitors inside.

“Ta-da! Amazing huh?” Hau had a toothy grin.

“Hau this is wonderful but..” Marnie stated, “We were going more for a building we could go inside of; not something that reaches up to my ankle.”

“Okay well I never said I could build a huge and luxurious castle.” The boy pouted.

“Well let’s consider the fact that none of us have done this before. We did pretty good!” Victor beamed. “Oh! I wanted to see if there were any shells in the ocean..Hop you wanna come look?”

“Heck yeah!” The two stood up and walked towards the water as they laughed. Bede noticed they were holding onto each other's hands.

“Wow they’re idiots in love still..” Gloria sighed.

“Speaking of love, Gloria let's go see if there’s any pokemon! I heard there’s one that looks like a sand castle.” Marnie stood, giving her hand to her girlfriend as she winked to the pale boy. He flushed as he knew what she was planning.

“Alright! You guys have fun!” Gloria waved as the two ran on the shore.

“Geez.. being the third wheel must be hard..” Hau sighed, resting his arm on his knee.

Bede shrugged. “I dunno. It’s not bad but I guess sometimes I feel a little lonely.” 

The two sat in silence as the breeze cooled their burning cheeks. Hau stared out to the sky, watching as the stars slowly came into view and the sun dispersed for the night. Bede looked over to the boy as he kept his eyes on the night clouds, watching his hair fly in the wind. A soft smile grew onto his face as he joined to watch the darkening sky.

“Y’know Bede.. You’re a really good friend.” 

“W-What?” Bede stammered.

“Well you’re always there for your friends, you make sure they’re okay and you also a really funny guy.” Hau stated.

“Hau..I wish I could see myself the same way. But thank you.”

Hau’s voice softened, “How do you see yourself Bede?”

“Well..” The boy started, “I’m obviously not a good person. I’m alone and lost..Confused...Scared.. I can’t ever commit or agree on things with myself and..I drive people away.”

“Bede you’re none of those things..If you feel lost or scared we’re all here for you y’know?”

“Hau you never knew me before this. I was a monster. I pushed Victor, Hop and Gloria away when really I needed help. I’ve been so alone for so long and every time I try to keep somebody they have to leave me because I’m not good enough. I’m not what they want and I changed into a disgusting and vile person.” Bede pulled his knees to his chest. “I..I battled Hop a few times. I drove him to a point where he grew tired and hated himself. And none of it was because of the battle; it was what I said. I told him he couldn’t live to his brother’s expectations and he’d never be like him. I pushed him off his pedestal and...I wanted him to hate himself. If that doesn’t say I’m a monster I don’t know what does.” The boy never noticed but he was shaking and a few tears fell. Hau sat next to Bede, resting his arm around him. 

“Bede listen to me. Your past doesn’t define you, it’s what you do to better your future that matters. You have so much love for your friends and family, you’re smart and have an amazing personality Bede. That’s not what a bad person sounds like.” Hau softly smiled.

Silence sat for what felt like forever yet it was only for a moment. The paler boy spoke up, “Thank you..It means a lot. Really..”

“Of course! Now c’mon!” Hau stood and gave his hand to let the other up. As Bede stood Hau didn’t let go. Hau ran into the water and held onto Bede’s hands, smiles growing on their faces. The two stood in the wading water, it only reached to the middle of their calves “Y’know we’re unstoppable together!”

“Together?”

“Mhm!”

Hau kept their fingers intertwined as he lifted his hands onto the other’s face. “You’re wonderful Bede. Don’t forget it.”

“You are as well doofus..” Bede sighed as they laughed..together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bede's music he was dancing to: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3qqNg6RcyXLAG8JSQVfN59?si=su30BaY1QhCMsa6_MOfToA
> 
> Oh yeah maybe you can find the steven universe future references


	36. The Warmth of Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon re-learns his baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write about these two,,i miss them

Leon slowly rolled over, eyes landing on the man that was his husband. To this day he still couldn’t believe that they were finally bound together for all of eternity. Leon was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his best friend. He’d already spent most of his childhood with him and every second was a new adventure. 

Raihan hummed, holding onto the man. “Whatcha thinkin ‘bout?” A smile growing onto his lips.

“Mmm nothing..” Leon chuckled under his breath. “Just thinking about the shorty next to me.”

“Uh-huh as if you and Milo aren’t manlets yourself.” The dragon trainer laughed.

“Hey I’m pretty tall.” The violet haired man’s brows furrowed as a smile grew.

Raihan laughed even more. “Right Mr. Six Foot.”

“Whatever you dork..” Leon giggled, brushing back Raihan’s fly away hairs and planting a kiss on his forehead. As he turned to bring his feet off the bed Raihan wrapped his arms around the shorter male’s waist.

“Rai we have to get up at some point.” Leon grinned.

“Noooo…” the male groaned, “No upsies..”

Leon snickered, “You sound more like Hopscotch than I do and I’m related to him.”

“Speaking of the Hopster I wonder how Melemele is treating them.”

“They have Hau and Lillie with them; they’ll be fine!” 

“I think that Gladion kid will get along with Bede just fine.” Raihan chuckled.

“Yeah you’re right..” Leon sat on the edge of the bed, staring out the window. Watching the clouds drift by at their own pace. They looked as if they were a family, staying together, until the wind picked up and slowly pulled them all apart. Leon takes a mental note: don’t become a cloud.

“Lee?” Raihan lifted himself to sit by the man in question. “You thinking about him?”

“I’m thinking about a lot of things Rai..” Leon sighed, “I thought I could put these thoughts away for a few weeks but..I was terribly wrong.” The man pitifully laughed.

“Hey Lee listen. Things are going to be hard but I promise after you talk about them or get things figured out it’ll all get better. You gotta take things one step at a time.” Raihan put his hand atop of Leon’s and smiled towards the man. 

Leon sighed, “You’re right. Baby steps.” he slid his glasses that rested upon his bedside table onto his face. The wooden floor was cold as he stepped onto it. “Coffee?”

“Puh-lease!” Raihan leaped off the bed and stood next to his husband. “Anything else on the agenda other than energy bean juice and conversation?”

“You make it sound like a gross energy drink.” Leon chuckled, sliding on a pair of Charizard slippers and wrapping an expensive looking robe onto himself.

“Yeah and you dress like a regal prince from the eighteen hundreds but I never say anything.” Raihan teased.

Leon rolled his eyes, “Har-har very funny. Can’t believe the jester I asked to come in came so soon.”

“I know, I’m quite hilarious.” The taller male giggled, wrapping his arms around the violet haired male and nuzzling his face into the other’s neck.

“Oh? I thought you wanted coffee?”

“Coffee later..laying in bed and getting kisses now..”

“Rai. Upsies.” Leon chuckled, lightly planting a kiss onto the taller male’s cheek. “Coffee and breakfast now.” 

“Fine.” Riahan huffed, soon switching to a mischievous smile. “Angry dragon!” The lengthy man shouted, lifting the other up bridal style.

“Raihan Elyard I swear to Arceus-!” Leon shouted through fits of laughter.

\----------------------------------

As the two sat down at the table, communing and eating their homemade omelets, Leon’s Rotom phone buzzed and flew out of his pocket.

“Bzzt! New text from Little Champ!” 

“Ah, thank you Rotom.” Leon smiled, lightly holding onto the electric pokemon.

“Oh?” Raihan hummed, “What’s the little guy saying?”

“Aww..He’s sweet.” Leon turned the phone to show the other.

Little Champ: Hey Lee!! Hope I’m not bothering anything (like u and raihan kissing!! Gross!!!! 😖 Cooties!!) Anyways just wanted to say that we all miss ya and hope you’re having a great time! Took some pics of our adventures so far!! Hau has been a blast to hang out with again (you can ask bede all about it 😉) anyways that’s all!! Ill update you later! See you soon!! (don’t kiss raihan too much you might get rabies!! Ahhh!!! Jkjk do whatever you dorks lolz!!!)

Raihan started laughing so hard he had to hold onto his stomach. “This kid..He’s great. Glad I get to call him my brother.”

“Yeah he’s something alright.” Leon chuckled, biting into a piece of his omelet. “Y’know when you first proposed he wouldn’t stop talking about how excited he was that you’d be his new brother.”

“You word it as if I’m taking your place Lee.” Raihan softly smiled as he looked at the other.

“I just..I guess I’m kinda scared people are moving on without me. I know I can’t be a part of everything but..sometimes I’m scared I’m a part of nothing. Hop grew up without me being there yet he still cares about me, he made friends on his own, I didn’t get to hear his first words because I was out training, and now I look at him and he’s all grown up. He has a group of friends, a loving boyfriend and a job..I wish I wasn’t so absorbed into work and training back then or now.” Leon rested his head into his hands as he stared at the table.

“Lee..” Raihan put his arm around the shorter male, holding him close. “People grow up, that’s life. I know you wanted to see Hop grow up but it’s not your fault. You didn’t know I mean c’mon we were just kids. He still loves you for you and is extremely happy that we’re all able to spend time together as a family.”

“I know I just..I can’t help but feel guilty for not being there all the time..I mean dad sure wasn’t-”

“Hey. This is not about your dad. This is about you and Hop and everybody feeling okay. We have lots of healing to do..baby steps remember?”

“Yeah..You’re right. Baby steps.” Leon sighed. “I need to clear my mind. I’m gonna step outside okay?”

“Alright. You wanna visit Kukui later?”

Leon nodded and smiled, “I’d like that..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is something we all needed honestly..


	37. Trust Me Faulty Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're my ocean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not crying you are

Tapu Titi  
1:04 am March 11th 

Pineapple Pizza: ELIO YOU DIDN’T HELP YOU MADE IT WORSE!!!

Shortzie: whoopsie!! (*ゝω・)ﾉ

Mr. Sandman: lolz elio what did you do

Shortzie: ok so hau wanted me to help him NOT continue his crush on,,bede?? Was that his name??? NEWAYZZ,,, didnt help!!! I accidentally made him pine more!!

Pineapple Pizza: YEAH YOU DID IM ANGYY!!!@FEGjWEOGIjWEGoiJOWFJOIFEWJIOEWGIJOWEGJIO I CANT HANDLE THIS!!!

Mr. Sandman: hau chill out he’ll be leaving in like,,, a week and a half,, you’ll forget about him then

SeleBele: GLADION YOU’RE FUCKING DUMB.

Vulpix: I CANNOT BELIEVE WE’RE RELATED. YOU DONT SAY THAT TO A PERSON!!!

Mr. Sandman: why not??? Doesn’t he want to forget him??

Pineapple Pizza: I want to stop falling in love with him not stop thinking of him as a person in general

Mr. Sandman: oh shit,, sorry hau i erm,, i didn’t know

Pineapple Pizza: its ok!!!

Shortzie: >:I hau i don’t think you’re being truthful

Pineapple Pizza: oh? And why not?

Shortzie: because i’ve known you for years now and it’s not hard to figure that out. Plus i can see you sneaking out of your house right now!

Pineapple Pizza: cállate pequeño.

Shortzie: wtf??

Shortzie: NVM JUST GOOGLED IT. FUCK YOU TOO. >:( IM NOT THAT SHORT ONLY GLADION AND ME ARE ALLOWED TO MAKE THAT JOKE.

Mr. Sandman: bf privileges??? Swag.

\----------------------------------

Hau: bede i cant sleep :((( i dont even know if ur awake,,

Bede: hey what’s up

Hau: Bede!!! :D!! Hey!! I needed somebody to talk to

Hau: cant sleep :<

Bede: not complaining, just wondering: why did you come to me exactly? Don’t you have a bunch of other friends as well? Like,,uhh,,,lillie?? Gl..wtf was his name,, glad onion?? And elio and selena or smth??

Hau: HAHEHAGEIJOEOGIJEW GLAD ONIONGWOGWEO I CANT

Bede: was it something i said?

Hau: NONGO SIOGJEWGJ i VCNAENT,,, his name is gladion, there’s lillie, gladion, elio and selene

Hau: and they’re all doing their own thing rn ig,,,

Bede: you guess?

Hau: idk i dont really worry about that stuff yknow

Bede: hau i’ve had hop say the same thing when he actually is trying to talk about victor. You’re not sly. What’s going on dude? I’m here to listen.

Hau: oh ofjweigojweogj guess we’re alot alike huh?

Hau: you sure tho?? It’s stupid

Bede: hau. Nobody’s problems are stupid. If it makes you upset it’s worth listening to. I’ll do my best to help.

Hau: okay,,,well

Hau: I dunno,, all my friends here in alola are so,,successful,, elio, selene and lillie found tapu koko, helped them and helped cosmog become lunala. I was just player 2. I’ve always been player 2. I’ve always been second choice. Im always the third wheel on dates because they feel bad for me and just,,UGH!!! I couldn’t even become a real kahuna or anything im just stuck researching and doing things alone since im not as important or im a burden and it’s awful!!!!! 

Bede: hau...im sorry you feel like that..really i am. I get what it’s like. Being third wheel for everything. I mean c’mon have you seen the group im with ewjgweogij. I love them and all but..we kinda feel alone in our own ways huh? 

Hau: yeah,, wow you understand a lot more than I thought you would egowig,,thats,,not good,,

Bede: listen when you’ve lost both parents due to illness, get adopted, mentally abused and bullied and THEN you find the right people? It leaves some stuff on ya’.

Hau: oh jeez bede..im sorry

Bede: dont be. Im open about it at this point. Well,,,to people i trust.

Hau: I’m glad you trust me,,

Bede: duh of course i do. You’ve been there for me for the past week and you’ve helped me so much. It’s weird,,i immediately got attached to you and i feel,, free?? Like when i talk to a little disorganized and stuff,,

Hau: a little disorganized??

Bede: oh shtidgsijwrogiwrij um,,,we have a band

Hau: do you mind if i come to your hotel room,,we hang out and listen to your guy’s music??

Bede: ,,sure,,,, im working on some songs rn so i hope you dont mind

Hau: do you sing??

Bede: sometimes??? I mostly play keyboard but i do sing every once in a while. I also am one of the main lyricists. 

Hau: THATS COOL!!!! Ok grabbing a blanket and coming over rn

Bede: k :)

\----------------------------------

“Knock, knooock!” Hau cheered from the other side of the door. Voice slightly raspy.

Bede lightly smiled, opening the door to show the boy his heart skipped a beat for. As he looked down at his clothing his face flushed, hearing the light laughter from the boy in front of him.

“Nice pajamas.” The taller boy snarkily laughed.

Bede crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah I got the shirt from a loser.”

“Now hold on I think he’s pretty cool!” Hau teased as he entered the warm room.

“Fine I’ll let you think that.” Bede poked fun at the darker male. Hau turned over and noticed a small laptop sitting in front of a bunch of scattered papers. Bede quickly put the notepaper in a pile and set it aside, making room for Hau on the bed. As he sat down he lightly patted the spot next to him for Hau to rest.

“Didn’t take you long to get here.” Bede stated as Hau sat next to him. “Did you get a ride?”

Hau chuckled, “Nah,” He waved his hand as if brushing off the idea. “I ran! The cool breeze felt so nice as it hit my face..I didn’t care I was out of breath!” 

The pale boy’s cheeks reddened as stars glowed in his eyes. He huffed, “You’re stupid..” a slight giggle falling out of his mouth. 

“Yeah I know. But you can’t blame me! If you felt the air right now you’d be doing the same thing!” 

The two sat in silence as the shorter took time to think. Hau looked towards him every once in a while, trying to tell what exactly the boy was thinking.

The fairy type gym leader slid his feet off the bed, sliding his phone and earbuds into his pocket, and headed towards the door. His socks slid on the hotel carpet as he slipped shoes onto his feet.

“What’re you doing?” Hau murmured.

“Doing what you suggested. Going outside. I needed to take a breather and think anyways.”

“I’m coming with!” Hau cheered, leaping off the bed.

As the two left the building there was an awkward yet comforting silence. They’d share small glances and hoping the other didn’t notice that they’d try to reach the other’s hand to hold. Reaching the outside Bede inhaled the air from the environment, enjoying every moment. 

Hau’s eyes shined as he thought of an idea. The boy gasped as his face flushed, frantically grabbing onto the other’s wrist. One of Bede’s brows furrowed while the other lifted, showing curiosity and confusion. As he began to speak his breath was hitched; running with Hau made him get anything that was about to come out stop in his throat. Other than the sound of crashing waves and a few Wingulls calling out to others the only noises were their breathing and the tapping of their shoes and sandals hitting the stone and sandy ground. The flip-flops Hau had wore hit the ground in the beat of Bede’s heart.

Once Hau noticed that they reached their destination he suddenly stopped all movement other than his heaving chest, his hand still held onto the shorter’s. “What exactly are we doing here?” Bede questioned in between breaths.

“The smell of the ocean.” Hau began, “It reminds me of you.” 

“Wh…” Bede’s face burned up by the second, feeling the crisp breeze rest upon his cheeks. He couldn’t finish his sentence without wanting to ask more and more questions or even kiss the other.

The darker boy nodded, “Yeah. The salty but cooling smell, the calming crash and the cool feeling once it embraces you. Lots of people think that the way I describe it sounds vicious but really it’s an amazing thing.” He looked over to Bede, “You remind me of the ocean. I can’t tell whether it’s your personality or just your eyes but..you’re..my ocean.” A soft smile grew onto his face as his eyes reflected the moon glistening on the ocean. 

Bede’s face reddened from ear to ear as he led the other into the water, sliding off his socks and shoes as Hau did the same. They stood face to face in the wading water. The glistening pool stood from their mid calves and lower, cooling them off and bringing a peaceful feeling. Nobody was there; just them and the ocean.

Bede stuttered, “Hau..You’ve helped me through a lot. You’ve taken time to listen to my stpuid rants and awful stories and yet you still come back for more and honestly I can’t find a reason as to why. You’ve helped me realize that I’m not my old self rather I’m the me I am now and only I can change how my life will go. You’re so in the moment instead of dwelling on the past or worrying about the future. You’re in the now. And if we’re making comparisons to nature then you’re a sun, shining your joy onto everybody and making life a little more worthwhile. Basically I want to say..You’re a great person and mean a lot to me.”

All the two could do was hold onto the other’s hands; feeling every crack and blister to lay upon the skin. Bede rubbed circles into the darker boy’s hands using his thumbs, releasing all nerves and tension from the other. Their breathing and heartbeats felt in sync.

“You still gotta write lyrics?” Hau hummed.

“Yeah,” Bede sighed, “Still don’t have any ideas. I have..other things on my mind right now.”

Hau giggled, slightly leaning downward and using his right hand to brush Bede’s curly, white bangs out of his face and off his forehead. He hummed as he planted a light kiss on the boy’s head. Bede’s eyes shot open wide as he tried to begin speaking, though Hau had what he wanted to say already in this mouth. “Let’s go sit in the sand before our feet freeze. Plus I think sand helps you think!” 

“Right..Okay.” The pale boy lightly giggled, a smile planted on his face. “Give me just one second I have to answer a quick text.” As Hau walked over to the sand and set himself down Bede pulled out his Rotom phone and opened a group chat. 

SoLOLsis: just got a forehead kiss what is UP!!!! I may have just known this guy for like,, a week but we have spent so much time together and i genuinely think im in love im not even joking

Chicken Coop: OMG BEDE GET IT OOOWOOWOO!OO!O!O!O YAHH!H!!

Bat Dweller: Go bede!!!!!!!!! Damn!! As long as yall are happy i support you and hau B)

Big Bed Boy: TWO OF MY BEST FRIEDNS IM OGnnA CRY WHAHH ILY2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ff..f.e.fe.f.ef.e.g.f.ari.y...flowe.r.. also those last texts...hmm :I


	38. Pitiful Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame the other. It's a rule in survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried 2 times before writing the chapter, 4 times while doing it, and once as im writigin this notet i cant see hepl

Tree Farm  
9:45 pm March 13th 

Big Bed Boy: im just so happy...hearing that bede and hau are not only hitting off a friendship but they’re 100% hinting at more ;) i see yall! Being gay n shit!!

SoLOLsis: would say “>:( shut up” but i did the same with you and vic so...i get no say

Big Bed Boy: >:] THATS RIGHT HEHEHE

Chicken Coop: okay but genuinely congrats you’re getting closer bede!! Yall are cute together ngl 

SoLOLsis: OK SHUSH BEFORE I EXPLODE WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT NORMAL THIGNSGG HM>,,,<.

Bat Dweller: ok so other than bede and hau being cute: piers got a manicure without me and im raging. Also he’s been wearing all black the whole trip and hasnt even broke a sweat

Big Bed Boy: vampires smh…

Chicken Coop: screw vampires stan shadow the hedgehog!!! 

Bat Dweller: yeah

Big Bed Boy: SONIC, SILVER, AND TAILS ARE RIGHT THERE >:( SO IS JET.

SoLOLsis: AMY AND BLAZE? HELLO. SHUT UR MOUTH.

Chicken Coop: stan amy rose ONLY WHEN SHE’S PORTRAYED AS A BADASS WHO WILL BEAT PEOPLE’S ASS. SHE’S NOT A SONIC OBSESSED FREAK

Bat Dweller: TEA

SoLOLsis: that take was pure sexy!!

Big Bed Boy: ^^

Chicken Coop: yo is vic like,,,not up??? @Big Bed Boy

Big Bed Boy: i was gonna ask the same thing? I woke up and he wasn’t here?

Bat Dweller: omg maybe he’s planning something cute >:]

Big Bed Boy: WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING MISS…

Bat Dweller: YOU KNOW….

Chicken Coop: I AM LOOKING….

Big Bed Boy: [sent “feddy”]

Bat Dweller: FEDDYSLGEWOIGEWO I CANT IM CRYING

Chicken Coop: [sent “Nice_Cock”]

Chicken Coop: [sent “Too_Bad_Mines_Bigger”]

Big Bed Boy: SHUT UPSOGEPWGGPOEW SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT EGUWEGPWEPGWP 

Bat Dweller: GLORIA STOPEGOWGKWOEPD STOP ITIIEGWIEOGW

Chicken Coop: no i dont think i will 

\----------------------------------

Tree Farm  
11:27 pm March 13th 

Cake. has left the chat

Big Bed Boy: wh

Bat Dweller: h

Chicken Coop: wtf lol

Big Bed Boy: what does this mean?

Chicken Coop: did we do something?

SoLOLsis: no you’re fine

Bat Dweller: Bede!! Do you know what happened?

SoLOLsis: yeah but we don’t need to talk about it. Let Victor be pissy in peace.

Chicken Coop: i am not wanting to get involved oh arceus

Bat Dweller: you’re gonna wanna hit that “abort mission” button buddy i have a feeling hop will get involved

Big Bed Boy: Damn right I am. What the fuck is going on? I want answers right now.

SoLOLsis: Nothing! Damn can you read? Nothing happened. Victor and I got a little upset and yelled. He’s pissed over nothing and being a bitch about it.

Big Bed Boy: If somebody is mad then it’s not fucking nothing Bede. You know that more than anybody.

SoLOLsis: Shut up Hop we are not talking about my fucking past.

Chicken Coop: Hold on what is going on?

SoLOLsis: I SAID NOTHING. ARCEUS PLEASE LEARN HOW TO READ THE FUCKING ROOM. VICTOR AND I ARGUED AND IT’S OVER NOW CAN WE PLEASE JUST SHUT IT AND STOP BRINING HIS STUPID NAME UP? HE’S BEING A LITTLE BITCH AND IS MAKING IT ALL TEN TIMES WORSE THAN IT NEEDS TO BE.

Bat Dweller: Bede take some time to breathe. You need to calm down. I know it’s all stressful right now but yelling won’t help.

SoLOLsis: im going offline for a while. Also before you ask idc if you add victor back he’ll be a bitch and leave later anyways

Chicken Coop: arceus i.. 

Chicken Coop: Should we add vic back? I mean like,,I know this’ll die out and it’ll be okay later and we’ll have them both back but right now i dont know,,

Bat Dweller: I understand. Should we let them cool off on their own?

Big Bed Boy: I say we add Vic and not talk about it. This is their thing to fix. We can’t push anything.

Chicken Coop: mhm. Ok.

Chicken Coop added Cake.

Chicken Coop: hey vic!! Saw you left and wanted to add you back!! :] missed uu!!

Cake.: thanks

Cake.: also before i go offline @SoLOLsis im bitchy??? Im making it worse??? You started yelling at people who didn’t even need to know about it?? They were fucking worried.

Cake.: alright see ya

Big Bed Boy: i. 

Big Bed Boy: yeah. Gonna go offline and think about stuff. Love y’all!

Bat Dweller: love you too hop

Chicken Coop: love you buddy stay safe <3

\----------------------------------

Victor: Bede can we talk about this? We don’t have to fix it all right now we need to talk though.

Bede: Fine. You first.

Victor: Okay. I am sorry for yelling and I guess I just got really,,nervous and stuff,, Like,,I dunno,,

Victor: im sorry if it takes forever for my stuff to come out right

Bede: That’s fine. I get it.

Victor: I just..Arceus Bede..I felt like you wanted to spend more time with Hau than you did with us,, Like don’t get me wrong, Hau is wonderful and I love hanging out with him too! He’s very funny but,,I dunno it’s just,,it’s you and him all the time,,I thought this trip would tighten our bond but I feel like we’re losing you,,

Victor: I get dreams (Nightmares???) of when we have to leave and you say you’re staying here in alola and then we never talk anymore,,I don’t want that,,I want to keep being your friend and keep in touch,,I,,I dunno I guess im just worrying too much i dont know anymore

Bede: I get that. But you haven’t thought of the whole picture. 

Bede: It was always Hop and Victor, Marnie and Gloria and their friend Bede. How do you think that feels? Not good. Now I actually feel like somebody genuinely loves me and I feel as if you don’t care? You want the iconic friend group where there’s the “funny third wheel.” It’s not like that Victor. I’ve been through a lot and you know that. Finally feeling loved has changed things and of course I feel loved with you guys but I feel as if I’m sometimes forgotten. Also why are you mad I’m hanging out with Hau often? You did the same with Hop. Hop this, Hop that, Hop everything. I love you two but it was always him and seeing you get mad at me for hanging out with the guy I have a crush on is kinda hypocritical. I get that I shouldn’t have brought it into the Tree Farm but you’re the one who left and made me explain. I get that I sounded upset but that’s because I was. Maybe you should have been more mature and talked it out with me first and then we could have not gotten them into it.

Victor: Oh my Arceus here you go again trying to be formal with it. Just say you are mad. It’s not even that hard. We were both mad and we both acted immature, that doesn’t mean you need to blame just me. I’ll take blame for my part, not yours.

Bede: Maybe I wouldn’t have to act formal if you didn’t act like a child. But that’s just me.

Victor: I knew this was pointless. Bede I’m this close to dropping it and not even trying anymore. I get that I may have been a bit hypocritical but y’know what I’m not even mad about the Hau and you situation anymore. I’m mad you’re pointing the blame onto me and trying to get off scot free.

Bede: I have already owned up to my issues. You need to do the same.

Victor: Arceus you’re so unreasonable!! Maybe if you confronted the issue this wouldn’t be a problem! You never confront the problem and instead make others seem like the bad guy! Like the fucking mural at Stow-On-Side! 

Bede: Maybe I had to put the blame on other people for survival do you ever think of that? And that was old me Victor. I’m not like that anymore.

Victor: YES YOU ARE. YOU’RE ACTING LIKE THE OLD BEDE RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVEN’T CHANGED.

Bede: CHANGE IS HARD OKAY? MAYBE YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU’RE SO FUCKING PERFECT ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME. YOU BLASTED THROUGH THE GYM CHALLENGE, DIDN’T GET ABUSED EVERY TWO SECONDS, HAD FRIENDS YOUR WHOLE LIFE, A LOVING MOTHER, A HAPPY FAMILY AND YOU’VE ONLY GOTTEN BETTER BY GETTING TO BE THE CHAMPION. THE TITLE YOU STOLE FROM PEOPLE TRYING JUST AS HARD, IF NOT HARDER, THAN YOU. YOU DON’T TAKE A FUCKING MINUTE TO LOOK AROUND AT THE PEOPLE WITH YOU. IT’S ALWAYS VICTOR THE GIFTED.

Victor: Y’know what I’m done trying with you.

Bede: YEAH GO ON, RUN OFF LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO EVERY TIME YOU MESS UP. YOU JUST CAN’T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU’RE NOT PERFECT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hits head on wall* i hate these two they give me brain rot and say "go author go!" as im writing angst for them arguing for the millionth time


	39. After The Rain There May Be More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being gifted is a medication ad you see on T.V. It treats so much but has scary and horrible side effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated so much writing this and it took so long since i re-evaluated it like 4 billion times AND NOW IM QUARANTINED FOR 2 WEEKS DUE TO COVID-19.

Direct Messages with Hop!💜 and Victor!❤️  
3:21 pm March 15th

Victor!❤️: hey hey :D

Hop!💜: Hey Vic!! I missed you!! Where have you been?

Victor!❤️: I’ve been busy yknow,,doing,,stuff

Hop!💜: I am intrigued..do tell! :)

Victor!❤️: Cant tell..but!! I can show you!! Meet outside the hotel in 5?

Hop!💜: Sure !! I’ll be there in a bit!

Victor!❤️: Sweet! :D

\----------------------------------

Victor stood outside the tall building. His foot tapped upon the ground as his heartbeat sped up. As Victor looked at his Rotom phone once more he heard the doors open to the ringing of a bell.

“Hey!” Hop cheered, skipping out of the doorway. “Sorry if I made you wait long.”

“You’re fine! I haven’t been waiting long, just a bit antsy!” Victor sighed.

Hop’s brows furrowed. “Are you sure?”

“Mhm! I’ve been really excited to show you this thing!”

“Alright! Let’s go see before I explode out of excitement!” Hop grabbed onto Victor’s hand, waiting for the other to lead.

As the two walked upon the stony path Hop noticed groups of pokemon playing together in harmony. Seeing the Raichus fly together in unison, the Digletts play hide-and-seek, and the Comfey’s dancing with the Marowaks. All Hop could do was smile and wonder if things would go back to that. Him and his friends having no responsibilities; able to play in the sun all day together. If they even could stand being together anymore…

Hop could sense the smile on Victor’s face as the two slowed down their walking speed. Instead of looking down at his shoes or spending time worrying the violet haired boy looked up to see two trees holding up a wooden swinging bench. The brunette lightly laughed noticing the expression on the other’s face. Hop could feel his cheeks heat up, legs shake and heart race. Something about Victor truly took all his worries away.

“Vic..” Hop sighed, “This is amazing..Thank you..” He pulled the shorter male into a hug, feeling their hearts beat together.

“Hop..it’s nothing much..I only found the spot recently and thought you’d like it!”

“Just the fact you thought of me..that’s sweet enough you dork!” The two laughed as they took a seat onto the bench. Where the seat laid showed a view of many environmental spots, cheery pokemon and even the sunset as the sky meshed with oranges, yellows and a layer of purple. They sat in silence for some time, watching the sun fall as the stars and moon rise to announce the night. 

Victor looked at peace with his thoughts, enjoying the moment with the boy he loved so much. Hop on the other hand had worrying thoughts. He was happy to be with the boy who kept his heart racing but tonight felt different. Hop spoke up, “So how exactly did you find this place?”

The shorter boy sighed, “Well..Yesterday I went on a walk to clear my mind and I didn’t realize where I was exactly but my heart led me? That sounds super corny but it’s true! I then grabbed a map so I could find my way back here and show you!”

Hop’s heart felt as if it stopped when the other mentioned yesterday. Yesterday wasn’t a good day for the group as a fight had happened the day before and Hop still couldn’t get over it. Two of his favorite people fighting over something so small..it drove him nuts.

The violet haired boy didn’t notice how long he was staring off and walking away with his thoughts until he heard the boy next to him speak. “Hop? You alright?”

As he heard his own name he looked up, eyes shifting to watch the other and the sunset behind him. Hop wanted to smile because of the view but with how bad he felt..he wasn’t sure exactly what to do or how to feel. The boy tried to gather his words, slumping his shoulders and stuttering inaudible things in the process. 

Victor sighed, looking off to the distance. “It’s about the argument huh?” The brunette fiddled with his hands as a distraction.

“Well..yeah..I just..” Hop stuttered, “I wish I knew how to fix this.” 

“You can’t fix everything Hop..especially on your own.” The shorter boy’s hands shook as he held back words.

“Obviously..I just..I don’t know Vic..Do you consider that you’re both in the wrong? Like..you both have good points but you’re not correct? Of course an argument like this can’t be one hundred percent fixed but it’s more opinionated and the way you both see things. I dunno..maybe I’m rambling-”

Victor cut Hop off, “How did you find out about what the argument was about? I really didn’t want to worry you guys so I never said anything.”

“Um..” Hop held a breath, “Bede told me. He knew I was worrying and wanted to reassure me it wasn’t anything worse than what it actually was.”

“Oh great..” Victor spoke under his own breath, “He probably over exaggerated like he always does.”

“No..it doesn’t seem he did. He told me that you worried if he was falling out of the group since he was hanging out with Hau often, and you were both mad at each other since it was hard to reason with the other, and he yelled at you as you stopped texting him. Doesn’t sound like an exaggeration when he also showed me the texts.”

“Arceus I knew I should have told him not to tell anybody..this was not your argument to get into or worry about..” Victor grumbled.

“Vic I was worried. I got so scared it was something worse than that! I asked Bede to tell me and he kindly did so. He told me not to choose a side and that it’s his and your problem. Bede has been quite responsible actually!” Hop’s brows furrowed.

The paler boy stammered, “He’s acting as if he has changed but Hop we all know he’s still a selfish asshole!” 

The taller boy’s pupils shrunk in shock, his cheeks burning due to anything but joy or love, hands balling into fists and releasing to their natural state. Victor looked as shocked as to what he said as Hop did. The boy hushed, “Hop..I’m sorry I-” 

As he tried to walk closer the taller lightly pushed him away shouting, “No! You’re wrong!”

Victor slightly stumbled back, still on his feet. As he tried to speak Hop took over, continuing to shout. “Bede has changed! He used to hate my guts for no reason other than the fact that I was related to Lee and I had a stable family and good friends! He never had those until now and you’re pushing him away! I know what it’s like to see your past mistakes, change because of them, and better yourself for not only you but other people and maybe, just maybe…” Hop scoffed, looking into the shorter’s eyes with the most upsetting stare, “You just haven’t had a need to change until now. You’ve never had to change. You’ve been perfect since the beginning. I think it’s finally getting to your head.”

Hop walked away from the area. Before he got too far he added, “If you want to talk about it, talk to Bede first. I really can’t deal with this right now.” The boy stormed away, tears in his eyes.

Victor stood frozen in place as tears fell. He didn’t know what to say or do at the moment; but he knew that the second bed in the hotel room would finally be put to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VICTOR IS JUST SONIC FROM THE RIDER'S DUB OH MY GOD [this is my only coping mechanism right now god this fic hurts so much,,,also gonna talk about this really quick:  
> Victor has been the "gifted child" all his life and if you haven't caught on Everybody's Problems Are The Same Issues I Have (some have twists/they're a little different like Allister but most are the same like Hop and Victor) So I Am PROJECTING!!!!! Ever since I was little my family called me the gifted child and whenever i get upset people around me blame it on the fact that I've "never had to try" when it's the total opposite bro,,,anyways Victor is mentally unstable like moi and we're getting through being labeled for our whole lives TOGETHER!!!


	40. Forgive To Forget (Do Not Forget To Forgive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG COVID-19 IS NUTS AND HAS BEEN CANCELLING EVERYTHING EVERYWHERE AND IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR A WEEK NOW (shocker!!) ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY also animal crossing owns my ass now

Victor sighed as he rolled onto his left side, holding the comforter close since nobody was there beside him. “..Hop?...” He croaked. Instead of getting a “Good morning!” “Hello!” or “Hey Vic!” there was only silence. Not the comforting silence that brought warmth and reassurance; just the lonely and worrisome kind. The brunette looked over to the other bed in the room noticing it’s wrinkled sheets, messy pillows and nobody inside. The boy’s brows furrowed as he slipped himself off of the bed.

After grabbing some breakfast Milo gave him Victor decided to visit Gloria and Marnie to see if they had any ideas as to where Hop may have gone; and possibly to not be alone in this horrible time.

As Victor knocked on the door he could hear footsteps come closer. Gloria soon opened the door, inviting the boy in.

“Hey Vic!” Gloria hummed, “Do you know where Hop is? I had to ask him something real quick and he won’t answer any texts.”

Victor’s body shook as she brought up the boy’s name. He worried as to where he was as well and what in the world he could be doing. Victor sighed, “I actually came to ask you two if you had an idea of where he could be. I haven’t seen him all night.”

Marnie and Gloria were taken aback. The raven haired girl questioned, “I thought you two went out last night?” She set her legs off the bed, letting them dangle and swing. The twin girl sat next to Marnie.

“Well- I did I just..” Words stuttered out of Victor’s mouth as he gathered what he wanted to say. He wasn’t sure how to say it and what exactly he wanted to tell but after some time he finally got a proper saying out of him. “We did go out. It was going well until we brought up the argument and..I got out of hand. I messed up..I wanna fix things with Hop..I want to fix things with Bede..I need to fix things with everybody.”

“Hey,” Gloria patted the spot on the bed next to her, calling him to sit with the two. As Victor set himself down his older sister began to speak. “Vic I understand you feel as if you messed up; and you know me, I’m not light on you or other people so I’m saying this and you cannot say anything until I’m done. You did mess up. You messed up big time. Does that mean you can’t fix things?- Of course not! Bede and Hop are your friends and they’ll sit down and take the time to hear you out. This isn’t a playground fight so they’ll take time to listen to you. I may not know exactly what happened last night but I know Hop just wanted you and Bede to make up, and from what it sounds like- you want to as well. I’ll try to get in contact with the two and let them know you wanna talk okay?”

Victor didn’t notice but tears were streaming down his face. “Hey, hey don’t cry! C’mon you dork don’t fall apart on me!” Gloria shouts, laughter escaping her. Marnie brought the three into a hug, holding the broken boy close.

“Everything will be okay Victor. We’re here for you.” Marnie smiled.

“Thank you guys..I really wanna make things right.”

“I have an idea!” The raven haired girl beamed, “What if we got the group together and hung out? Try to calm our nerves and maybe Vic and Mr. Ballerin-, I mean, Bede can get along without realizing it!”

“Marnie..” Gloria cheered, “You’re a genius! Vic I’m in love with the smartest girl ever!” All the boy could do was chuckle. He was happy to see the two being joyous together.

Victor spoke up, “I actually like that idea! We should do that!” Gloria whipped out her phone and sent a message to Hop and Bede; letting them know the time and place to meet.

“Alright, Vic get yourself cleaned up- we’re meeting in an hour! We’ll come with you so don’t worry about going alone.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in a bit then.” The boy quickly left the room to do his morning routine. 

\----------------------------------

Victor stood outside of the girls’ room, waiting for them to finish gathering their things. Once they opened the door and headed out of the hotel Victor finally spoke up. “So what exactly did you two have planned?”

“We decided to go down by the pier, get ice cream and malasadas and then maybe do some shopping to get souvenirs!” Gloria’s eyes shined once she mentioned ice cream.

“Sounds fun!” The brunette boy smiled, soon fading into worry. “I just hope this all works out..”

“It’s gonna be okay Vic, I promise.” Marnie softly grinned at the boy.

“I hope so..” The boy huffed as they headed down the path towards the pier.

Hop turned towards the three, waving his arm into the air to grab their attention. “Hey guys! Over here!” Gloria and Marnie speedily ran to the boy, shouting “Hey!” and “Hop!” happily. Victor slightly smiled, darting his eyes to the ground and walked over with the rest of the group.

“Hey Hop..” Victor sighed between gritted teeth and a nervous smile. The brunette messed with his hands to get his mind off of the awkward conversation he started.

The violet haired boy looked towards the pale boy, searching for his milk chocolate eyes he adored. Instead of pushing him Hop murmured as his shoulders slumped, “Hey Victor..” His eyes moved away from the other, avoiding possible eye contact.

“Yeah..I deserve that..” Victor thought. His face felt all squished and smudged from the ugly expressions he had been making. He fixed his posture, attempting to look normal and positive once more. “It’s gonna be okay. Things will get fixed!” Victor’s thoughts shouted. 

“Sorry if I’m late. Hello everyone.” Bede smiled.

“Hopefully..” The thoughts groaned.

The white haired boy looked towards the brunette male, eyes darting away as his brows furrowed. Victor sighed in realization of how hard this plan was really going to be. The girls made it seem so much easier than really was.

Gloria looked over to her brother, smiling and giving a thumbs up. As soon as she turned around she faced the group once more. She shouted, “Alright fellas! Who’s hungry? I could go for some malasadas!” Cheers and shouts of joy were heard from them as they walked towards the small shopping district. 

The smell of baked goods came wafting out of different buildings while sweet and lovely scents were coming out of clothing and accessory stores. All the shops were decently sized and put together with a cozy feeling to it all.

Marnie held open the door that had a small jingle once it unlatched. Many “Thank you”s were present as the others walked inside. The open building smelled of vanilla and cinnamon with lots of murmurs and chatter being heard from around the room.

Hop scanned the room, noticing a familiar green haired male with others next to him at a table. The violet haired boy beamed, “Hey guys!” The blonde siblings turned to see who was shouting, waving back at the boy with light smiles. The group walked over to the seated friends.

“Hey guys!” Hau leaned back in the booth, “What’re you doing here?” 

“Nothing really! Decided to look around the shopping district and hang out!” Gloria cheered. The green haired boy looked over to Bede, solemn smile on his face.

“Plus we were all kinda hungry and decided that malasadas sounded great right about now..” Marnie hummed. “Speaking of, I’m gonna quickly order okay? You guys wanna sit or are we gonna take them to go?”

“To go sounds great! If we stay and chat we’d never get anything done!” Gloria chuckled as Marnie nodded in assurance. “So how are you guys?” The girl continued.

“Really good! We’ve done some more research on Ultra Beasts and are slowly learning more!” Lillie looked over to Gladion and smiled, “Mother has been great help as of recently..She’s finally come to her senses and we’re all able to work together!”

“That’s wonderful!” Hop bellowed. “Can’t wait to see your research in the future! As of now I’m working on Galar’s dynamaxing..pretty stressful..”

Selene and Elio laughed in unison. “Researchers unite huh?” The short girl giggled.

“It’s pretty stressful..” Elio sighed.

“Right?!” Hop whined, “It’s crazy! You’d think some things have answers but it feels as if it’s endless with so many plot holes! I also wanna do research on type matchups after dynamaxing if I don’t die before I finish!” The boy laughed along with the seated group.

“Okay, okay, off topic but Gladion have you heard from the others?” Lillie regained her composure as she spoke to her brother. 

The blonde male looked at her with a neutral look. “Nope, not a word. Pretty sure they’re busy with island challenges and practicing Z-Moves.” He shrugged, “Plus who knows what Ash is doing.”

“I’ve heard that name before.” Victor finally spoke, “Hasn’t he traveled across multiple regions in attempt to become a ‘Pokemon Master?’” The boy put air quotes around the new term that nobody knew what it meant.

Gladion nodded with a reassuring hum, “Exactly. He’s been practicing and training to battle the Kahunas and finish the Island Trials. Hau has battled him a few times.” The blonde boy looked to the green haired male.

“Oh haha yeah! He’s super strong with his Pikachu! They’ve been through a lot together.” Hau rested his arms behind his head.

“And..Z-Moves..I think I’ve heard of those..” Hop began.

“You two know a lot about this stuff..It’s almost embarrassing to be hanging out with you two since I know little to nothing about Alola..” Bede sighed as Victor and Hop flashed their eyes towards each other, soon tearing them away and letting their faces scrunch and burn from embarrassment. 

Victor stuttered, “W-Well it’s not like we know everything..Plus I only know my info from stuff on the news! You know a lot of stuff too Bede..” After he finished his sentence it felt as if a weight was off of his chest, happy things were pointing into a normal direction.

Bede looked over to the brunette who stood strong and looked back into the light blue eyes of the other, a smile plastered onto his face. Bede’s cheeks warmed as a small smile grew as well. “Thank you..and yeah I know some stuff but- we should leave it to the professor in training now shouldn’t we Victor?”

The boy in question chuckled, “You’re right Bede. What else do you know Hop?” Victor asked as if he was a curious child once more.

“Oh!- Well- Um…” Hop shyly spoke before Gloria interrupted. 

“C’mon boys we gotta go! Thanks for the talk everybody, see you all soon!” Gloria waved.

“Bye guys! Let me know how it all goes!” Hau flapped his arm to say goodbye as the others around him did the same.

Once more the bell on the door jingled as Marnie opened it. Victor could hear the conversation Hau was having inside the building. He was conversing with the cashier that he had gotten to meet not too long ago. “What was his name again..?” Victor pondered, soon being interrupted by a shout.

“C’mon Vic! Don’t need a Slowbro with us!” Gloria cackled as the boy sped up, catching up with the group ahead. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” The boy laughed, catching his breath as he slowly gained speed. Once they all regrouped Gloria led them to their first shopping destination, acting as if she’s known her way around for years. Victor took into consideration that his sister and Marnie were talking about their own thing; the same went for Hop and Bede. The boy knew if he wanted to clean up his mess he had to get out of his comfort zone, which meant he’d have to try to talk to the ones he hurt normally once again.

“Honestly I’m not excited to leave Alola..it’s so nice here!” Hop huffed, setting his arms behind his head. Bede hummed and nodded reassuringly.

“It’s gonna be so hard getting used to Galar’s weather again..” Victor sighed. The violet and white haired boys turned to the brunette in slight shock, surprised he decided to talk after what had happened nights before. The two nodded as Bede spoke up, “Yeah..It’ll be hard especially with the fact that I get cold easily..And I’ll never get to wear the shirts that..” The boy looked over to Victor, slightly pausing mid sentence, “The shirts that I got.”

“Have you tried long sleeves under them?” Victor questioned.

“I guess none of my long sleeves or sweatshirts match any shirts I have..I’ll have to look out for that today.” Bede noted.

Victor softly smiled, “If you want I could try to help! I’m no good with fashion but I think it would be fun!”

Bede stopped in his tracks, turning to the other as if he wasn’t sure if it was a dream. “You mean it? If so, I’d like that.” A grin slowly grew onto his face. “I have to ask though, why are you doing all this all of a sudden?”

“Well..” Victor caused the three of them to stop, letting the girls move ahead. “I feel..awful for what I’ve done recently. I messed up big time and planned on talking to you after we hung out today. I know just a simple ‘I’m sorry’ won’t fix things and I understand if you guys don’t forgive me now or ever really but - I wanted to say I’m sorry and slowly make it up to you guys.. I was completely wrong about you Bede and I said horrible things. You have become a better person and what you blamed me for was indeed my fault. I was so upset over never changing and I worried we were all splitting or moving away from each other. One of my biggest fears is people moving on without me and as selfish as it sounds, I lashed out on you two. I was being hypocritical and narcissistic which was wrong of me. Once again, you don’t have to forgive me now or ever, I just wanted to let you know that I did mess up and I want to be able to redeem myself..”

Bede and Hop stood in silence, staring at each other in awe. They turned back to the other, smiles on their faces. Bede opened his mouth to speak once more, “Victor..I understand. I lashed out on everybody else as well so I am at fault for that and being irresponsible and childish so I’m sorry too.” Bede brought his hand out for a handshake, “So how about we stop acting like kids?”

Victor grabbed onto the boy’s hand and pulled him into a hug. He sighed, “This is honestly the most mature I’ve ever seen you Bede..Thank you so much..I’m sorry once again..”

Bede rolled his eyes, “Victor if you say you’re sorry once more I’m gonna flick you...You’re forgiven. I’ve missed one of my best friends. The recent days have been horrible.”

Victor giggled, “I’m sorry...Wait-” He was soon interrupted with a flick to the forehead, causing more laughter to drop.

“What did I tell you?”

“Okay, okay I understand! And yeah, it’s been hard; but I’m glad we can hang out again!” Bede nodded in agreement. “I missed your teasing.” Victor smirked as Bede acted offended.

“How rude..Friendship over already!” Bede chuckled.

“Ugh….boys..” Gloria laughed, “C’mon guys! I didn’t need three Slowbros!” 

“Coming!” The three shouted, running towards the two girls.

The five continued on their path, nearing a store. Once Gloria opened the door she noticed Officer Jenny and her Gumshoos talking to the cashier. “Thank you miss, it means a lot. If you hear about them please report to the Melemele Police Station immediately. I’ll be off now!” The teal haired woman waved as she turned towards the door, freezing in place as she saw the group in front of her.

“Good afternoon Officer Jenny. Did something happen?” Marnie hummed as she took a bite of her malasada.

“Yes something did indeed happen- hold on.” The officer began to count each person in front of her, face slowly growing into anger. “Are these the five you were talking about?” Jenny turned to the lady at the counter.

“I’m not too sure..I know there were five of them and they had malasadas..I can’t remember what they looked like since they ran past my windows too quickly..”

“Well we can never be too careful.” The officer turned back to the five and stated, “As a precaution we’ll need you all to come with me to the police station for interrogation. We’ll also need you to call an adult once we get there.”

“Wait what-” Victor squeaked, soon being pushed along with the friends beside him into a police car.

As they sat on the warm leather seats the raven haired girl asked, “So guys..who are we gonna call?”

“Gengarbusters!” Hop cheered.

“I like that you’re worried about that and not that we could get arrested if this crime doesn’t get solved.” Bede scoffed.

“Listen dingus, I have other things to worry about. Like if I’m gonna be able to catch more fish for my PokeCrossing museum, so can it.” Marnie stated.

\----------------------------------

“Alright well you all sound innocent. Have any of you decided on who to call?”

“Marnie you are the only responsible one; what happened?” Sonia sighed as she opened the door.

“Ah Professor Sonia!” Officer Jenny beamed, “I’m sorry to bother you but we had a report of five malasada thieves that ran past a store I was in. I thought it was them since I couldn’t get a detailed description of them. I’m sorry.”

Sonia smiled, “It’s no problem and hey, whatever gets the work done am I right?” The two women laughed together as the teens sat in their seats, dumbfounded.

In the midst of laughter the phone on the reception desk began to ring. As soon as the teal haired woman picked the phone up a cheery voice rang out. “Officer Jenny?”

“Hello Ash! What’s going on?”

“You’re searching for the malasada thieves right?”

“Sure am! Got any leading evidence?”

“I do actually! I’m pretty sure it was Team Rocket. See my friends and I just battled them and….hold on….”

“Is everything alright Ash?”

“Yeah I just….oh...oh dang..oh...Hahahaha!”

“What’s going on?”

“Nevermind Officer Jenny..Bewear just took ‘em.”

“Oh..” Jenny stood starstruck. “Well..that should be a good enough punishment; for now at least. Thank you Ash.”

“No problem!” The boy shouted as they both hung up.

“Yeah a Bewear’ll do that!” Hop chuckled.

Sonia put her hands on her hips and snickered, “Well I think I should get you rascals back to the hotel. This’ll be an interesting story for Lee..”

“Lee?” Officer Jenny questioned.

“Yeah my friend Leon is this little guy’s big brother!” Sonia cheered, giving Hop a noogie.

“Hey! Sonia!” The boy stuck his tongue out to the taller girl.

Marnie sighed, “Just like siblings..”

“Leon...purple hair...golden eyes...hold on- You mean Champion Leon?! The Champion of Galar?!”

“Ex-Champion. English boy beat the unbeatable.” Bede smiled.

“That’s a story for another day..!” Victor chuckled.

“Interesting...Well get home safe!” Officer Jenny waved as the teens and Sonia headed down the path towards the hotel.

Marnie sighed, “Piers is gonna love this one..”

Gloria giggled in response, “How do you think my mom will react!?”

“Opal and Hau are gonna go nuts..” Bede chuckled.

“Arceus how do you guys do this...Wish I was that eventful at your age.” Sonia lightly laughed under her breath.

“You act as if you’re an elder!” Gloria shouted.

“Well it feels like it sometimes with you guys…” Sonia pouted. “Hop? Hello? Earth to Hop!”

“Huh? Oh!- Sorry guys..” The boy sighed.

Sonia held onto his shoulder and asked, “What’s up Professor?” 

Hop giggled at the nickname, “Nothing, just thinking about something. Actually I’m gonna go down a different path if you don’t mind. I have to check something.”

“That’s fine with me, stay safe though!” Sonia softy smiled.

Hop ran off into another direction and shouted, “I will!” 

Bede turned to Victor and without even having to say anything the brunette headed off behind the violet haired boy.

Victor ran behind Hop, trying to keep up with his speed as he wondered where exactly he was going. As the boy looked up he noticed a swinging bench looking at the sunset. It was the destination he brought his best friend a few days ago. Victor felt as if his heart stopped seeing the taller boy sit on the swaying seat, watching the sunset. The pale boy slowly talked up to the bench, standing in silence and enjoying the warm colors.

The brown eyed boy spoke up, “It’s really calming right here…”

Hop nodded, “Yeah, I feel a lot better sitting here and letting my thoughts roam….That was corny wasn’t it?”

Victor chuckled, “A little.” He sat down next to the other. Victor’s chest felt like it would burst with his heart pounding as hard as it was. He didn’t want to ruin anything else.

“Vic? Are you alright?” Hop questioned, leaning forward and looking into the chocolate eyes he loved. “Mate? Are you okay?”

“I...I don’t..” Victor started. “Don’t mess this up. He hates you. You’ve messed up enough. Where was the winning Victor we know?” His thoughts screamed.

“Victor? Hey are you alright? Take a deep breath.” Hop held onto the brunett’s shoulders, reassuring him that he was there every step of the way.

“I..Hop- I’m so sorry..”

“Sorry? For what?”

“For everything!” Victor sniffled and spoke between sobs, “I was harsh on Bede for no reason other than being mad at myself and needing something to lash on! I should have talked to people but I’m scared that if I open up I’ll hurt more! And I’m scared to be left behind and-”

Hop held onto the shorter male, hushing him and rubbing circles into his back. “Vic do you hear yourself? I understand you were frustrated and upset. I understand it’s hard to open to people even if you trust them and I totally understand feeling as if you’d be left behind. You have to trust me and everybody else here, we’re not gonna leave you. Never. It may be hard to believe that but we won’t. Not in a million years.”

“I was...I was scared that after I yelled at you- you wouldn’t love me anymore..” Victor spoke through hiccups and sniffles.

Hop giggled, “What? How could I not love you Vic? You’re my best friend and have been my entire life; you’ve listened to me talk about type advantages and stuff I learn with Sonia; you’ve been so nice to me and just because you go through a few struggles here and there doesn’t mean anything! That’s a normal and human thing!” The golden eyed boy sighed, tears forming in his eyes, “You’ve been there for me my whole life and it’s my turn to be here for you. I love you Vic.”

“Okay this may sound stupid but, can you say that again?” The brunette wiped his tears as a light giggle escaped his lips.

Hop smiled, “I love you Vic?”

“Mhm! That!” Victor’s cheeks warmed up as he felt sparkles form in his eyes.

Hop cupped onto the other’s cheeks. “You look like a Magicarp haha!” 

“That wasn’t it at all..Carp carp..” 

The violet haired boy continued to laugh until his stomach hurt, causing Victor to join with him. The two were leaning over, holding onto their lower abdomen and trying not to lose their breath.

As Hop regained his composure he sighed, “I missed you Vic. The real you.”

“I missed this..A lot..” Victor hummed.

“Okay you asked something stupid so it’s my turn.” 

“Oh please it can’t be dumber than my ask. Lay it on me!”

“Can I...kiss you?” Hop avoided eye contact as he waited for a response.

The shorter boy smiled and hummed, “Yeah..I’d like that..I’ve never done it other than the one time after Leon and Raihan’s wedding but..that was a quick peck..” Victor scratched his face nervously.

“Same...heh...Okay well, we’ll figure it out together!” The taller beamed as he slowly leaned forward, closing the space between the two. Smiles plastered onto their faces as Hop moved his face closer. “I’m nervous..” The golden eyed boy laughed between his teeth.

“Do your best. I’m not an expert either so don’t worry!”

“Alright! Here it goes..” Hop leaned in but instead of lips interlocking he lightly hit the other’s nose with his own. The two sat in shock for a moment before breaking into laughter once again. As Victor sat up Hop quickly moved closer to him, locking his lips with the other for just a second.

Hop hummed, “So? How was it?”

“Well for a first real kiss...I give it a solid ten, mainly because it was with you.” Victor teased.

“I’ll take it!” Hop cheered, pumping his fists into the air as they laughed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VICTORO!O!O!O!O!! OWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU DID IT YOURE SLOWLY GETTING BETTER EYYAHH!H!H


	41. Here We Are In The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show with the rocks hits hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A FAIR WARNING THIS HAS SEMI SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF STEVEN UNIVERSE FUTURE this is how i cope

Geese Pen  
6:05 pm Mar. 27

Charizard Champion: good afternoon all!! Sadly today is our last full day in alola :( We’ll be coming back to Melemele tomorrow and are excited to see you all soon!!

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: Lee said I couldn’t get “It is what it is” tattooed onto my ass. Was this really worth it?

Surfboard: Hey Raihan can you do me a quick favor?

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: Yeah lil guppy what’s up?

Surfboard: Shut the fuck up.

Pudding Cookie: NESSA OIGEJRWOFIJSGJR IC ANTNT ALSO. Raihan WHAT THE FUCK?

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: YOU KNOW IT WOULD BE COOL SONIA !

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: Raihan who is gonna look at your butt?

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: IDK...SOMEBODY?

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: It’s very flat too? Who would care enough?

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: you all hate me im staying with my little kahuna, hau. >:(

Carcoalicious: nooooooo raihan don’t stay and leave us ur so sexy ahahah B)

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: xD Gordie that’s horrible!!!!!

Ice Mom: Was gonna say I was excited to see you two but now i'm terrified. 

MCR Is Back: stop spamming my phone im doing more important stuff other than communicating

FNAF Theory Donation Box: Piers i’ve been trying to get your attention for 15 minutes now hand over the switch I wanna play PokeCrossing your turn is over.

MCR Is Back: MARNIEEEEE NOW EVERYBODY KNOWS.

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: omg! You guys play Pokecrossing? What was your native berry?!

MCR Is Back: I’ll DM you the details milo

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: okie doke! :D

Chestnut Cookie: who boutta bring out the tiger?

teeny mushroom.: the MIGHTY MIGHTY tiger?

Choccy Milk Supremacist: A MAN HAS FALLEN INTO THE RIVER IN LEGO CITY.

Chansey: Did you know poptart crisps have frosty AND delicious filling?!

FNAF Theory Box: *holds a megaphone* YABBA DABBA DABBA DO MAN

Pudding Cookie: Maybe im just in a bad dream and steven universe isnt ending

Chansey: sonia we love you but dont lie to yourself.

Pudding Cookie: LET ME DREAM.

teeny mushroom.: *looks at steven* oh worm!

FNAF Theory Box: I wish you would SHUT UP /s

teeny mushroom.: :D i made pasta

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: victor you know what your mom said about you making pasta

teeny mushroom.: “It's not a healthy coping mechanism and you’re succumbing to the sauce.” 

Chestnut Cookie: SUCCUMBING TO THE SAUCE NEVER FAILS TO MAKE ME CACKLE I HEARD HER SAY IT IN THE HOUSE WITH THE MOST WORRIED TONE

teeny mushroom.: its ok tho!! I only made a small batch for us tonight since i genuinely wanted pasta

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: ok buddy :) just checking in on ya! You guys have fun and tell me how it goes when i see yall tomorrow 

Choccy Milk Supremacist: We will Rai!!! :D!!!! 

Chestnut Cookie: guys i said we were gonna meet up with lillie, selene, elio, gladion and hau in a bit!! They also said they’d invite some others!

Chansey: ok i’ll meet you guys in gloria’s room :)

teeny mushroom.: okie doke :D also bede 

Chansey: m?

teeny mushroom.: dude i love you but you’ve had The Story from Conan Gray’s Kid Krow on loop for two hours and I haven’t heard any movement from your room are you breathing and are you OKAY?

Chansey: classified info anyways i’ll see you all soon :)

Pudding Cookie: oh dear arceus please give this tiny bitch strength..

\---------------------------------

Geese Pen  
8:04 pm Mar. 27

Chestnut Cookie: w

Pudding Cookie: how did it go?

Chestnut Cookie: [sent “Marnie_and_I_are_broken”]

Choccy Milk Supremacist: ME AND VIC TOO HOLY ARCEUS I CNAT DO THIS I ANT SE MY KeybOARD HERlp

Choccy Milk Supremacist: hey its vic lol we’re both a mess right now jgowiejgoweig i’m slowly calming down but hop is still shaken up but we’ll be back online later! :D

Chestnut Cookie: same here,,i cantnbng

Pudding Cookie: DONT SPOIL IT IM JUST NOW GETTING TIME TO WATCH

Chansey: WORM. WOROM>.. WOmr...WOMB>

Pudding Cookie: SHUTUOPPP!P!P!P

Chansey: COkEIb..>CaT….COmibg..WEERSTILL YOUSJSDMAOLY….ICANT...WHAHR. ILl BE ABCVK LATER….

Pudding Cookie: ok brb gonna go watch it now lee you better be ready for us we’re gonna be sobbing

Charizard Champion: oh jeez…

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: hahaha!! You have to deal with it hahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:]

Charizard Champion: you do too >:0 ur helping

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: i wiiiill dont worry :) 

Charizard Champion: rai how the heck did you get so good with kids? Like of course sonia isn’t a kid but i mean earlier? They’re always so pumped to see you even when they have a million times yknow? You help calm them down, help hype them up when they need it and you’re just..always there..!

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: Well my family is pretty big yknow so I’ve dealt with kids and others during good and bad situations all the time. Why you ask?

Charizard Champion: Just wondering..!

\---------------------------------

Geese Pen  
9:37 pm Mar. 27

teeny mushroom.: was gonna say i felt ok or somewhat ok but nvm i got told the cutest thing GOODBYE.

FNAF Theory Box: what did hop say this time

teeny mushroom.: he’s sitting on the bed and as i walk out from using the bathroom he gives me a paper and he says “You’re my” and pauses queuing me to look at the paper with A DRAWING OF GREG’S VAN AND I STARTED LAUGHING THIS IS NOT FUNNY

Choccy Milk Supremacist: ok victor maheswaran hop universe disagrees 

teeny mushroom.: HOP IC ANTNO DO THIS.

MCR Is Back: you fucking killed him 

FNAF Theory Box: OHLY SHTISdf

Chestnut Cookie: Damn okay home of sexuals GET IN.

teeny mushroom.: @Chansey how you healing

Chansey: i passed out after my last DM and just woke up when i felt the notification anyways im stressed and unhinged

teeny mushroom.: worm! Anyways so

Chansey: DO NOT SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN I AM BROKEn.

Pudding Cookie: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP IM GOING TO HAVE A BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN I JUT IFNSEHF WHAHHhhwAh

Chestnut Cookie: sonia im breaking into ur dms we’re talking about this

Pudding Cookie: @teeny mushroom. PASS OVER THE PASTA I NEED IT

teeny mushroom.: i deliver on saturdays

Pudding Cookie: fine by me dawg

Ice Mom: goodness..i wish i understood but you seem to be having fun ! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing the next chapter rn and im sad thinking about it


	42. We Said Hello Just Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Alola and hello Galar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im just fragile i guess indsdkf whahh

Geese Pen  
6:05 am Mar. 28

Charizard Champion: Arriving in Melemele soon! Excited to see you all once again!

Fire Dad: everyone is up and getting ready son don’t you worry :)

Charizard Champion: THANK U…

\---------------------------------

As Bede looked above him he noticed how large the boat was - it shocked him that it was the same one he sailed on to reach the newfound region. He felt his heart race and smile drop as his shoulders did the same. He didn’t want to leave Alola as it felt like a new home. The boy looked higher, watching the clouds and bright blue sky and feeling the smile and warmth of the sun. Hau told him if he ever missed him to walk outside and feel the sun; but what if the sun doesn’t rise when he needs it the most?

“You okay?” A voice brought Bede back from his thoughts with a question and arm around his back.

Bede nodded, “Yeah..thanks Vic..” Without hesitation the white haired boy dropped his bags, pulling the other boy into a hug. The brunette sighed with relief, patting his back and consoling the other. Victor knew how much the two went through in the short time they stayed in Alola and he knew how much this place meant to Bede. The two didn’t want to leave their new friends, the Alolan sun and moon or the ocean. The environment made them feel safe and homely with their new friends by their side.

“Lillie!” Gloria shouted, waving her hand to greet the girl.

The blonde female lightly giggled, “We wanted to see you all goodbye a-and say that...that..” Her breaths hitched and clung to each other.

Elio shouted, tears falling, “We’re gonna miss you g-guys!” 

“Yeah!” Selene did the same as they ran up to the Galarian group and pulled them into a hug. Lillie and Gladion joined in the hug, sobs were heard as the hug fell onto the floor with the group falling onto their knees.

“We’re gonna miss you guys so, so much..” Marnie quietly whispered.

“You guys are doing the goodbye hug without me?” Hau laughed, joining in the hug.

“Where were you ya dork?” Gladion turned to face the other, tears and snot falling from his face.

“Aww Gladion you’re getting all emotional!” Hau laughed, “And I went to get one last gift for them!” The green haired boy picked himself off the wooden docks and held out what looked like an array of flowers all laying out on his hands. “I never had the time to give them to you when you first got here but I thought I’d rather be late then never get them to ya’! It may not be what we traditionally do but I think Tapu Koko, many others and I would want you to have them.”

The Galarians awed at the beautiful array of colors, one of each member that was departing. Hop ran over to the green haired boy and pulled him into an embrace, “Hau! This means so much, thank you!” The rest joined him, holding onto the sunshine boy with all their might.

“We’re gonna miss you and the others so much..” Victor cooed.

In between sniffles Hau’s face turned into a bright smile, causing the other’s to question what was going on inside his head. “Oh Arceus Hau what’s going on in that head of yours?” Lillie laughed in between sniffles.

“What if I went to Galar?” Hau questioned as everyone was taken aback. Hau continued, “I mean c’mon! You guys are doing so much research here about Ultra Beasts so maybe if I go to Galar I can learn about dynamaxing and it would somehow connect? Or I’d learn about more Ultra Beasts in Galar? We never know until we try!”

Gladion and Lillie looked at each other in confusion, soon turning into determination as they nodded in affirmation. The two looked over to the green haired boy, determination plastered on their faces. “Hau,” Gladion spoke up, “We entrust you to find out more information about the Ultra Beasts in Galar and see if anything connects to dynamaxing pokemon.”

Hau’s face lit up, “I won’t let you guys down!”

Bede stood in shock and joy, excited to be able to continue being around the boy that made his heart skip a few beats at a time. Multiple thoughts raced through his mind; some being happy, some upsetting and some making his heart race even more. The darker boy pulled him out of his thoughts as he set the lei around his neck; entrancing him with how close we was. Dusting of pink and red hues were atop their cheeks. 

“Last call for the ship back to Galar!” A man on the boat called out. 

Leon huffed with a grin on his face, “Well..I think this is our time to go..Thank you guys!”

Raihan picked Hau up and swug him around, the two of them giggling together. The taller male questioned, “Did you tell Hala?”

Hau nodded, “Yeah I kinda had this planned for some time!” The boy looked over to Leon as he boarded the ship. 

The dragon leader hummed, “Have stuff packed?”

“Got here before you guys and put it on the ship already.”

“Dang kid you got so much smarter!” Raihan cheered as he gave the shorter boy a noogie. “Missed ya little guy, you’re gonna love Galar!”

“I’m a big guy! A big and strong guy! Strong like a Bewear!” Hau pretended to growl as if he were the pokemon he mentioned. 

“Oh no! I’m so scared! Ahh!” Raihan laughed as the two boarded the ship.

A scruffy voice called out as a loud horn went off, “We’re now leaving for Galar!” 

The Alolan group ran to the edge of the dock, waving and shouting out to the Galarian group as tears fell down their faces.

“Goodbye! We’ll miss you!” Lillie shouted.

Gladion yelled, “You guys better come back soon!”

“Stay safe Hau!” Selene cried.

“Don’t freeze out there buddy!” Elio cheered, “We’ll miss you!”

Hau shouted, sitting atop Raihan shoulders as he waved, “Goodbye guys! See you soon! I love you guys!” He didn’t notice but tears were falling down his cheeks as well. 

“Goodbye! Thank you guys! See you all soon!” were all heard from the Galarian on the boat, waving and saying their goodbyes once more.

Once the islands were out of sight the green haired boy smiled, finally on the ship’s ground once more. “Tapu Koko? If you’re out there, keep my friends in Alola safe and make sure that we’re all gonna be okay in Galar. You know I’m not used to the weather there.” He giggled.

An electrifying cry that sounded almost like an angry bird called out once Hau looked towards the sky again. There was a small figure speedily flying through the clouds above. He nodded in affirmation, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT HAU WAS GONE??? HAH. 
> 
> Okay but for real tho Sun and Moon meant a LOT to me and it was actually the first pokemon game i got to play for myself (i started playing during white and black which i was SUPER young but none of the games were mine and i never got to 100% them so i just watched playthroughs but i have a connection to a lot of pokemon due to having toys and stuff) so as you can probably tell im very emotional writing and leaving this arc. No i'm not done with the alolan kids and in fact i have other ideas with the other characters as well (ive been rewatching sun and moon on netflix and season 3 drops wednesday which hau is finally in it and im actually gonna cry i miss him so much) 
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you guys for reading this far like holy cow...40+ chapter and 10k+ hits...guys I can't believe it...I dont know how to show you all how grateful I am..this fic means the world to me and I've put so much effort into it and legit made friends because of it. You all mean the absolute world to me and I'm so glad we can continue this journey together. 
> 
> Halfwit Lamebrains has been a long project that is still going strong with so many ideas left in store. You guys have been there for me in the worst and best times of my life and that means a lot. I've had some pretty bad days as of recently but I get out of bed for you guys because you guys and the characters in this fic mean the actual world to me. I still keep going because of this fic and I know that things will get better and that seeing your wonderful comments and how much you enjoy this fic makes those bad days so much more worth it. 
> 
> Thank you all so much and let's keep going strong together <3
> 
> -Oliver, CEO of being a Halfwit Lamebrain (bro that means being an idiot!!! wooOO!!!)


	43. Where Do We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede and Hau talk about things while there's a new face that claims to know the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this at 11:31 pm at night im so tired and honestly my day has been so funky since i got told that covid-19 cancelled going to school for the rest of the year and now i have online classes i am so angy

Hau rested his elbows on the railing, leaning to see the pokemon swim through the ocean and the flying types fly in the skies above. The smell of the sea breeze comforted his soul and calmed his nerves that felt as if they ran through his entire body. Too much thinking wasn’t good for the heart.

Bede walked over to the mossy green boy, leaning beside him. He noticed how lost in through the other was with the fact he kept staring at a flying pokemon with it’s murmur. Bede could help from noticing the way the wind brushed Hau’s mossy green hair against his dark skin and the way his coal colored eyes shone in the sun. The pale boy’s face felt hot, as he went to feel it he noticed the other turned to him; a smile still on his face even with the tomato boy beside him.

The Alolan boy tilted his head as he giggled. “What’s up Tamato berry?”

Bede pouted, “I am no Tamato berry! And nothing really...Just saw you staring at the ocean so I was wondering if you of all people were okay.”

“Ah! Yeah I’m all good! The smell of the salty ocean calms the nerves y’know?” A cheeky grin chuckled.

Bede rested his index and thumb on his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. “I guess so. You are from a region based around the sun, moon and ocean so I’m guessing you’re homesick?”

Hau’s eyes rolled back to the ocean, watching a Mantine jump in and out of the water. “I mean..I don’t know honestly. I’m excited to get to see Galar and hang out with you guys more I’ve just..never been away from Alola. It feels weird; like a shift in balance.”

The fairy boy nodded, “I understand. It’s scary but I promise it’s all gonna end up fine. I’ve lived in Galar my whole life and have ventured North to South twice.” A slight pause, “Or at least that’s what it feels like.”

“I also didn’t bring a coat so that’s not helping.” A groan was heard from the darker boy.

Bede chuckled, “I’ve got plenty of sweaters, long sleeves and coats. It’s the least I could do since you gave me a bunch of shirts.”

“And they’re all a size too big!” Hau burst with laughter. “I still feel so bad about how they go down to your thighs; it’s just too funny!”

“Yeah, yeah haha I’m freakishly underweight.” The petite boy rolled his eyes with a huff. 

“And short.” Hau snorts, “Don’t forget about short.”

“I am not that short! Now you listen here mister-” Bede laughed as he lightly pushed the boy in a teasing manner.

Hau’s laughter brings a bigger smile to Bede’s face. “Only by a few inches! You’re lucky Marnie hasn’t hit her major growth spurt yet!” 

“Shut up you dork!” Bede giggled.

As the two leaned over the railing once again, Hau moved a little closer - shoulders lightly pressed against each other. A light dusting of pink fell on their faces as they felt contact. Hau hummed, “But I’m your dork y’know.” 

The malnourished boy’s brows furrowed as he huffed. “That’s the thing Hau.” His head turned towards the boy in question, “What exactly are we?”

“What'd ya mean? We’re two humans on a boat, traveling to Galar.” Hau’s face showed confusion.

“No, no - Like..” Bede swallowed a deep breath, “What are we relationship wise? Are we acquaintances, friends, friends with benefits, dating? I’m so lost..I don’t know if I’m not picking up things or I’m overthinking it all-”

“I’m sorry.” Hau stared at the wooden deck of the ship, his hands meshed together out of nervous impulses.

“You’re sorry?” Bede hummed, “About what exactly?”

“I’m gonna be truthful and straightforward about this so we both understand.” Hau slowly inhaled, “I like you a lot Bede. You make me feel seen and safe. I feel like I can be vulnerable and soft; and I can with friends but with you it’s different. You make me smile just by being yourself and I don’t want to give that away.” A smile that was growing on his face began to fade as his eyes went back to the ground. “The thing is, we haven’t known each other that long. And I didn’t want to come to tell you that I have these feelings for you since I didn’t want to leave you and have you forget about me. I’m so scared - I don’t want to lose you or anyone else. You’ve changed my life and I was scared that if I said I loved you I’d have to leave and you’d forget I even existed.”

“Hau-” Bede raised his hand to reach towards the other.

“No Bede - I’m being selfish!” Hau balled his hands into fists as his body shook with anger and fear. Bede knew that his words wouldn’t help no matter how hard he tried; instead he reached over, pulling the taller boy into a hug and held him tight. Neither of them cried, they just held onto the other as if they were to disappear in mere moments.

“Hau,” Bede hummed, “I understand what you feel and it hurts a lot. I feel the same way; I have very strong feelings for you but I was scared since we just met and would be separating and if I said anything it would hurt you. I didn’t want to take any chances so I tried to keep it all away but it was hard - impossible even. You mean so much to me Hau and I didn’t want to ruin something; something that felt like home.” The petite boy’s shoulders shook.

Hau smiled, “I’m glad you feel the same. How about we take whatever comes to us and wait it out. We’ll slowly figure it out together.”

A smirk enveloped Bede, “Yeah; that sounds nice.”

As the two continued to go on with a casual conversation and light teasing once in a while a loud shout was heard near the rest of their friends. 

“Glory and Little Victory!” A woman’s voice cheered. Bede and Hau walked over to the group in an attempt to discover what was going on. The woman had long, brown hair and eyes like the two she was calling out. Her skin was fair and she seemed to be average weight for her height of 5’9. She wore a green beret like Gloria and seemed to have the dimples like Victor. The woman was almost a mix of the two.

The twins stood in confusion until Gloria nudged her brother, excitement growing onto her face. “Bella? Bella is that you?”

The taller woman jeered, “Well dang, Glory does remember her older sister!”

“Oh my Arceus Gloria it’s actually her! Bella!” Victor and Gloria ran up to the taller girl, the three embracing in a tight hug. “Where have you been?!” Victor laughed.

“Been traveling the world silly! It's been quite the blast but I've missed ye troaps! Where ya heading?” Bella gave the two noogies as she laughed along with the boy.

“Just got back from Alola!” Gloria beamed, “Going back to Galar!”

“This is great and all but..can some of us who’ve never even heard of Bella or even the two of you having an older sister get filled in?” Hop stood with a smile full of confusion.

“That would probably help..” The twins sighed.

\---------------------------------

Everybody sat together in a huddle, listening to Gloria, Victor and Bella talk about their family and the eldest woman’s journeys. Many were intrigued at each word and story and were pulled in each time she spoke.

“So enough about my silly adventures - what’re my siblings friends’ names?”

“Well I’m Leon, ex-champion of Galar and new chairman and owner of the Battle Tower. Pleasure to meet you!”

“Ex-champ aye? Last time I heard your name get thrown around you were still the champ. Who’d you fall to?” The girl hummed, soon looking over to the small boy nudging her. “Vic?! Little Victory here?! He couldn’t hurt a fly last time I saw him - you are telling me the story once we get home!” She cackled.

“I’m Sonia! I’m a professor and I’m studying dynamaxing while taking another under my wing to teach. Lovely to meet you!”

“I’m Milo, the grass type gym leader! I also have a Wooloo farm and take care of many pokemon!”

“Name’s Nessa! I’m the water type leader.” Nessa gave a quick peace sign with a wink.

“I’m Kabu.” The man huffed, “It’s a pleasure.” A smile perked up on the corner of his mouth.

“M’ Allister...the ghost type gym leader...the spirits say that they’re happy to meet you.”

“I’m Bea, the fighting type gym leader. It’s an honor.” She slightly bowed; getting Bella to bow back.

“My name is Opal and I’m the ex-fairy gym leader. It’s great to meet two of my best competitors' siblings.” A smile crept onto Opal’s face.

Melony hummed, “I’m Melony, the ice type gym leader! It’s a pleasure!”

Gordie flipped his hair, causing the grass type leader to laugh. “I’m Gordie the rock type gym leader. It’s great to meet you!”

“I’m Piers the ex-dark type leader. Good to meet you.”

“The name’s Raihan! I’m the dragon type gym leader! Great to meet ya’!”

Bella’s eyes lit up, “Wait like, the Raihan?! Raihan Jaye Elyard?” 

“That’s the name, don’t wear it out!”

“Remember when you almost got expelled since the whole school was convinced that you were doing drugs in the bathroom but you were just having an allergic reaction? Or that one girl you always ‘accidentally’ got gum stuck in her hair?” Bella grinned.

“You went to school with us? Dang..feels like forever ago but I kinda remember you in my classes! And..that girl? Didn’t she have brown- Oh Arceus- Oh shit that was you?!”

Bella flicked his forehead, grin on her face. “That’s payback. Anyways it was years ago haha!” She laughed carefree as if there was no harm done even though she flicked the other’s forehead for revenge. “And you guys?” Bella looked over to the teens.

“I’m Marnie, the current dark type leader. I took over for my brother Piers. It’s great to meet you!” The raven haired girl softly smiled.

“Yeah Marnie!” Gloria shouted, “I love her! Woo!” 

Bella sighed, “Young love, so pure! I can’t believe my little sister is in love..!”

“It’s not just me sis! Vic is too!” Gloria poked and prodded at the boy as he giggled.

Hop chirped, “My name is Hop! I’m Lee’s younger brother and professor in training!”

“Well aren’t you a ray o’ sunshine!” The eldest Masaru sibling turns to the youngest twin, “Is he the one you used to send letters about? The one you two hung out with all the time?”

“Yeah,” Victor sighed as a light and silly laugh dropped from his lips. The boy whispered, “I’m also dating him but I get nervous talking about it aloud..”

“Oh yeah you’re so nervous but when we talk in the groupchat we are the Home of Sexuals. Get in gay ass!” Everybody around Gloria laughed at her cheery burst.

“Gloria!” Victor pouted.

The girl snickered, “You know I do it out of love Vic!”

“Anyways,” Bede chuckled, “I’m Bede, the current fairy type gym leader. I was taken under Opal’s wing and taught how to properly train with fairy types. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The Alolan boy swung his arm around the petite boy beside him, “And I’m Hau! I’m from Alola and I’m going to Galar with some friends who know their way around to do research! I’m glad to meet you!”

The tallest twin giggled, “You guys have so many new friends! This is incredible!”

“Say, how about we all get something for lunch? We didn’t have any breakfast since we had to hurry and say our goodbyes.” Leon chirped.

“Lee remember?! We can’t go into the cafeteria anymore! We’re banned!” Hop groaned.

“Don’t worry,” Raihan gave a toothy grin, “Amazing Dragon Overlord of Awesome, also known as Raihan, will get you guys lunch!”

“Wait, you guys are banned?!” Bella cackled, “I need to hear this one…Jeez I missed you guys so much.

“We missed you too Bella! So anyways, it’s a funny story.” Gloria started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAYS GOOD NOTES UHHMHM SEASON 3 OF SUN AND MOON IS ON NETFLIX AND I SCREAMED WHEN I SAW HAU IN THE INTRO AND THE EPISODE HE'S IN I GOT SO FUCKING HYPEPPDDPEPDP I LOVEOEOEO HIMIMRMFMm WAHHED


	44. Rose's Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something seems off..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it's been a bit but im alive hiiiii i've been working on the next few chapters and other things (and...binging the new pkmn anime,,)

Geese Pen  
7:49 pm Mar 31st

Charizard Champion: So I’ve discussed with Hau and Bella on where they’ll be staying. @Chansey @Lovely Lavender Is it okay if Hau stays with you? Also @teeny mushroom. @Chestnut Cookie Bella is going to go back home for a few weeks to see you guys again! 

Lovely Lavender: Perfectly fine. Though we don’t have any spare rooms or mattresses.. Bede do you mind sleeping on the couch? I’m sorry to ask you about it.

Chansey: I don’t mind in the slightest Opal. 

Lovely Lavender: What a gentleman my boy has become..! Very well, thank you for informing me Leon.

Charizard Champion: Of course! Any time!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: I wouldn’t have said gentleman a year ago but that’s nice of you bede! :] 

teeny mushroom.: WHOOP WHOOP BELLA’S COMING HOOOME WOOOO!O!O!OO!

Chestnut Cookie: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Chansey: Your poor mother. I am so sorry for her.

FNAF Theory Box: gloria and bella communicated by saying poggers...i...i cant do this

MCR Is Back: marnie why is the masaru family actually perfect but also the worst

teeny mushroom.: love u piers

MCR Is Back: thanks kiddo ill make my next single just for you jk i have 0 insperation for a song right now 

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: i feel like i have crack up the wazoo

Carcoalicious: I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP WHAT HTE FUCK IS A WAZOO.

Surfboard: ZOO WEE MAMA?

Pudding Cookie: is this what sleep paralysis feels like?

MCR Is Back: nah that’s when miku walks up to you with a gun when you cant move and you plead her to kill you

Choccy Milk Supremacist: yknow when you sit on a bench with your best friend and he asks if he’s a good person and all you can do is call him a bitch?

teeny mushroom.: THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME UNTIL I REALIZED WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING.

FNAF Theory Box: i mean he summed it up.

teeny mushroom.: nvm yknow earlier when i said i loved the vacation in alola and im glad you guys were with me? I take it all back.

Pudding Cookie: :)

teeny mushroom.: except you, nessa, milo and kabu everyONE ELSE IS ON THIN ICE.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: u know you love us ur just grumpy!!!

teeny mushroom.: i mean i was kidding but what’re you gonna do >:]

FNAF Theory Donation Box: YOU GUYS HAVE A ROOM GROSS

Surfboard: SNAP! THAT’S GOING IN THE PHOTO ALBUM FOR YOUR WEDDING!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: nESSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA >:[

MCR Is Back: no wait i wrote you guys a song dw

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: do tell?

MCR Is Back: it goes a little smth like this [sent “Song_For_You_Guys”]

Charizard Champion: YOU STRUMMED YOUR GUITAR AND SAID “YOU’RE A BITCH.” PEIRISIAFIPDPJSEDISPSE I LOVE YOU???

Carcoalicious: omg king can i make a remix

MCR Is Back: absolutely my knight

Chestnut Cookie: oh to ride on the back of a shiny rapidash in armor, looking as if you were a knight

FNAF Theory Donation Box: ^ kin!  
Choccy Milk Supremacist: i am trying SO HARD to get vic’s attention but he wont LOOK at MEE….I just want affection 

Charizard Champion: omw

Choccy Milk Supremacist: NO LEE ITS OKAY im trying to figure out exactly who he’s watching on hit rotom phone and why,,i am getting...head scratches tho...im at peace

Charizard Champion: YOU WORRIED ME but ok you guys have fun :] and lmk who later!!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: Satoshi Ketchum? Ash Ketchum? WTF IS HIS NAME?? HE HAS TWO??

Pudding Cookie: it’s called a nickname hop and ash?? Didn’t he win the championships in alola?

Choccy Milk Supremacist: he kept geting notifs on his phone while he watches it vic NOTeoosTOoo STOopP nOO usEyouRphOENSTOpPPYouDONRKGIVEMigBACKvNOOEopleWAD

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: Oh my XD I think Victor took Hop’s phone

Choccy Milk Supremacist: Exactly right Milo! Anyways Ash is coming to Galar and i wanted more info on him since so many people said he’d A.) probably try to battle me B.) everybody knows him since he wants to be a “Pokemon Master” and is the most open book ever and C.) is the champion of alola. He seems like a very nice guy :] I hope we can be friends. As of now he also is adventuring with another friend of his named..Gou I think?. It’s apparently not their first time in Galar. - Vic

FNAF Theory Box: 2 bros chilling in a hot tub situation bet.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: AIGHT BET - Vic

Chestnut Cookie: VIC CMERE BELLA AND I ARE GONNA PLAY MARIO KART YOU HAVE TO JOIN IM GONNA WAIT IN THE HALLWAY

Choccy Milk Supremacist: but im doing research >:( - Vic

Choccy Milk Supremacist: OKOK IM COMING - Vic

\---------------------------------

“There you are, c’mon! I need to make sure I get to play as Baby Peach!” the brunette girl laughed as the boy nearly tripped over nothing.

“Sorry I took so long..Hop and I talked about type advantages and strategies for longer than I expected. It was comforting..”

Gloria nudged the boy, “He’s still on the type advantages kick huh?” After her question there was silence. The silence held the two both having a question that felt as if they needed answers. The two snuck glances towards each other in an attempt to hint their pondering questions.

Victor spoke up, “Why do you think Bella never wrote back? She seemed to have been having the time of her life traveling the world…” The boy stared at the carpeted floor, letting the tacky swirls entrance him.

“She was busy Vic; travelling doesn’t mean she was free all the time.” Gloria sighed, “I missed her and I’m upset we never heard from her but..I’m just happy to hear she’s back.”

“She missed our entire childhood Gloria.”

“Not all of it,” The girl hummed, “We’re still kids.”

“Yeah,” Victor huffed, “Fourteen year olds with the mentality of at least sixteen year olds.” The boy stood in place as he felt pent up emotions release. “I’m sorry. I’m mad - not at Bella but at the world I guess..”

Gloria put her hand onto the younger boy’s shoulder, “It’s okay, I understand. It’s all really hard. Hey, how about we go play Mario Kart and get our minds off things.”

“Yeah..That sounds nice.”

The two slowly reached their older sister’s room, hearing her voice from the other side of the door. Victor had his knuckle next to the door as Gloria grabbed onto his wrist. “I think she’s on the phone, let’s wait.” Victor nodded as Gloria whispered. The second oldest leaned against the door in an attempt to hear the conversation, queuing her brother to do the same.

“Yes they’re all here. I think that Ketchum boy is also going to be in Galar…..Yes Oleana I told you, they think I was just traveling. ...No, I didn’t respond to any of their letters! Arceus Oleana is Rose there or not? …..Sorry, sorry….Yes, we should be in Galar by the end of tomorrow...Okay, great I’ll talk to him tomorrow then. Thank you.”

Victor immediately turned from the door, sprinting down the hall. As Gloria followed suit he pulled her around the corner, grabbing onto his shoulders.

“Gloria, give me your phone.” Victor panted.

“What?!” 

“Give me your phone!” The boy whisper-shouted.

“Okay!” The girl huffed out of exhaustion, “Here!”

Geese Pen  
8:05 pm Mar. 31st

Chestnut Cookie: @Charizard Champion Bella is not coming to Galar no matter what happens. Rose and Oleana aren’t gone. - Vic

Charizard Champion: What?! What’s going on?

Chestnut Cookie: [sent “Brief_Explanation”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Satoshi/Ash and Gou will appear soon :] Yes they are boyfriends


	45. Freeze Over Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins try to understand how to fix this. Bede suggest a verbal slap to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ITS SHORT BUT.......................teehee

Geese Pen  
8:05 pm Mar. 31st

Chestnut Cookie: @Charizard Champion Bella is not coming to Galar no matter what happens. Rose and Oleana aren’t gone. - Vic

Charizard Champion: What?! What’s going on?

Chestnut Cookie: [sent “Brief_Explanation”]

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: vic,,,gloria i love you two but i could barely understand anything other than that you two are crying and very upset. Also you said bella a few times? We need to talk in person kiddos. 

Chestnut Cookie: hey its gloria and yeah im,,very sorry about that. Talking in person would be great. Can we talk tomorrow though? Vic and I need to cool off.

Ice Mom: that’s perfectly fine dearies. Sleep well okay? Mama loves you!

Fire Dad: So does dad :) Stay safe we love you

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: Mhm!! We all love you guys!

Surfboard: ^^ what manlet said

Carcoalicious: B) Heck yeah!

MCR Is Back: love you guys <3

Chansey: you guys wanna talk? Marnie, Hop, Hau and I are here to help. You two have changed our lives for the better and we wanna help. 

Chestnut Cookie: yeah,,that sounds nice bede. We’ll be in marnie and i’s room -gloria

FNAF Theory Donation Box: we love you two <3 

\---------------------------------

Victor sat in silence, frozen in place and gripping onto the comforter that lay atop the bed. Gloria stared at the ground as she explained what the two witnessed. “And then...we ran..We felt helpless, numb and empty..” The girl’s brown eyes looked over to her brother who hadn’t moved an inch. “I think Vic’s taking it worse..I understand as to why-”

“Because people constantly use him.” Hop’s voice shook with anger. “First it was kids at school, then gym challengers, then Swordward and Shielbert and countless others! Hearing his own sister that he hadn’t heard from for years used him as a stepping stone would suck!-”

Marnie fidgeted with her hands, “And then people take Gloria for just a strong willed person, willing to help whoever whenever. They don’t think of her emotions first and they try to mess her up in any way possible. It's so sick.”

“Guys, the two can talk for themself y’know? We all understand what they’ve been through but don’t talk for them okay?” Bede sighed as the violet haired boy and raven haired girl nodded. “I understand you two love them and you’re angry - I am too, but we need to let them talk.”

“Thank you guys.” Victor’s voice shook. As he spoke Hop went to hold onto him, causing Victor to shrivel away. “I’m sorry..” The brunette whispered. The taller male nodded with a concerning smile, showing he understood.

Hau slightly smiled, “I may not understand everything you’ve been through but I want you to know that we’re all here for you, everyone in Galar and Alola. I know Tapu Koko, Lele, Bulu and Fini will help you and guide you, I can feel it. Just know you’re not alone buddy..”

“I just...I wish I could understand. I wish I knew why she did this.” Gloria’s eyes fell back to the room’s floor, as she kept focus on the tacky swirls. “I know Bella isn’t a bad person, I can feel it. There has to be some reason as to why she’s doing this. Recognition or attention? Maybe-”

“Money.” Bede stated. “It’s money; I know it. As somebody who lived with Rose and knows all the bullshit he’s done he always brought up money. He would tell me that he kept a roof over my head and put food on the table and always bought me what I wanted - which is why I didn’t leave and only threatened him I would. He’s manipulated your sister by using that. Rose has made her think that she’s doing minor things to get money to probably help you and your mother. She told us about how much she loved you guys and I could feel genuine love in the looks she gave you, she talked about traveling the world with you two and I could see that she does love you. Rose manipulated her with money and with ignorance.”

“That..makes so much more sense…” Gloria huffed, “But how do we talk to her about it? How do we snap her out of it?”

Bede continued, “A slap to the face, not literally of course. That’s what helped me realize. You need to tell her how badly she’s fallen.”

Victor looked up to his twin and whispered, “Gloria, can I see your Rotom Phone again?”

“Sure.” She handed the fragile boy the device. As fast as he grabbed it, he opened her messages to their sister’s contact.”

You: Hey Bella, it’s me Vic. Using Gloria’s phone since I left mine in my room. Sorry we didn’t get you. Something came up and we can’t hang out. But I have something to say really quickly if you don’t mind.

And as fast as he sent the message, the older woman responded.

Bella!: Hey Little Victory, what’s up? 

Victor quickly typed, hovering his thumb over the “Send” button as he took a dry gulp. After hesitation, he sent the sentence hoping that this was a clear enough note to show how much their eldest sibling messed up.

You: Go Rot In Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know we talked about trying to understand Bella but Victor is going a different route (dont worry cold and mean vic is gone,,,at least for now i hope) He's just very upset and wants his sister to understand what she's done.


	46. Loneliness Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust and love are two heavy feelings - especially for a 14 year old boy. Victor chooses to test his limits and brings out his old typewriter deciding how he wants to fix himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow look at the time it's Oliver gets emotional o'clock

“Now arriving on Hulbury docks! We’ll be there in about ten minutes!” A stern voice called out.

The Galarian group stood in an awkward silence as they waited by the railing, watching the land come into view. The sound of the ocean didn’t feel as comforting as it did when they were in Alola. Nothing felt comforting anymore, at least not to Victor.

The sound of slow footsteps were heard and as they all looked towards the sound a few hearts dropped seeing who it was. Bella stood, visibly shaking with heavy emotions. Her voice cracked as she began to speak. 

“You all have a right to be disgusted; I am with myself as well. You shouldn’t trust me as I can’t trust myself either. Please just keep in your mind that I am indeed very sorry.” She stumbled as she tried to speak formally. “Little…..Victor, Gloria, please tell mom I won’t be home and that something came up okay? I..I’m really sorry. I’m going to fix this.” The girl kept a smile on her face in an attempt to hide her vulnerability.

Victor ran towards the girl with all his might, tears streaming down his face as he let out his anger in shouts and light punches that couldn’t hurt anybody. 

“Why? Why did you do all of this? Why can’t you just leave? Go away! Go away please! You’ve hurt me enough! I’m already broken can’t you see? Can’t you see? Open your eyes and stop being so selfish! Stop making me hurt more! Stop making everybody else hurt more! I’m leaving you like you left us! You want to leave us for so long and suddenly think it’s okay? You’re wrong! You’re wrong, wrong, wrong! Go away! Never look at me again!” As he continued his shouts began to falter and become quite sobs. “Please….please...I don’t want to hurt...anymore..”

The eldest brunette held onto the boy as they both sobbed, bringing Gloria in to do the same. As they all had quieted down the twins looked up to their “sister” in wonder if it was okay to even call her that anymore. The woman spoke up, 

“Please, don’t forgive me yet. I’ll show you I’m who you wanted me to be. I’ll show you that I’m strong and that I was gone for a reason. I’ll get myself out of this on my own since you two had to do the same with mom all those years ago so please don’t forgive me yet!” The smile never fell. “It’s going to be okay guys, we’re going to be okay. And Victor?”

The boy didn’t utter a word as his sister spoke. “Thank you - it may have been a brutal message but it opened my eyes. I figured you two heard.”

“We’re now arriving! Please gather your things!” The gruff voice boomed.

“Take care, for mom’s sake okay?” Bella whispered as she slowly walked away. The twins helped each other up as they still tightly held onto one another. Their bodies felt like paper and glass.

Gloria smiled, “I have a feeling that everything is going to be okay. Maybe not now, but sometime in the near future. So let’s not be sad, for everybody else’s sake.” Victor nodded as his tears paused for the moment. 

\---------------------------------

Victor sat in front of his typewriter as his thoughts flooded his head. He hadn’t typed on the object for years, why did he suddenly feel as if it would help? Did he even want to write; and if so, what exactly? A letter, a story, a poem? Nothing made sense or felt safe anymore so why did he want to write of all things? To vent, to forget, to tell his story that wasn’t even partially done? 

The door creaked as it slowly opened, showing the girl on the other side. She quietly spoke as if talking normally would break the boy. That wasn’t wrong, everything felt as if it hurt Victor. He felt like glass and it hurt to even think like he used to. 

“I brought you some cheerios; you didn’t come downstairs to eat breakfast so I thought I should at least bring it to you.” As her lips were turned down she began to smile, “I didn’t steal them this time. That’s what character development looks like!”

Victor’s lips turned up yet his face showed pity and sorrow. His twin’s brows fell to a decline as she set the bowl on his desk. Gloria pulled Victor into a hug, not too tight to hurt him but tight enough to let him know that she was there. She went to leave the room but the boy spoke up.

“Gloria, how do you feel about letters?” The boy inquired.

“Letters?” She began, “Well I think it depends on what kind of letter it is. If it’s a letter telling you to pay your bills it’s garbage to me for now but letters from people close to you are sweet; especially if you haven’t seen the other in a while. It’s like delivering-”

“Happiness.” Victor interrupted.

They stood in silence for a moment until the girl spoke once again.

“Yeah...happiness.”

Once the older girl had left Victor turned towards the object in front of him. He carefully set a paper into the slot and began to type whatever came to his mind.

“Dear Gloria,”

\---------------------------------

The rain tapped upon the windows causing a calm feeling to stay in the room. One lamp was on as the champion finished his typing. He quickly stood, grabbing a satchel that hung on a rack near his door. With careful fingers he put the letters into the bag and headed out of his room. Quietly he slid one message under his sister’s door. Afterwards he opened the front door, setting out on a short adventure. The boy didn’t mind he was in his pajamas nor did he mind he had no shoes on and was soaking already. He proceeded to call a Flying Taxi and head to Spikemuth and Ballonlea to deliver the notes he typed up.

Once he arrived back at Postwick he slowly walked towards his home. Hop heard the sound of the raven pokemon’s wings and looked out of his window, noticing his favorite person weakly sway from side to side. Victor’s hand reached for the knob of the door yet before he could reach his whole body gave up and fell to the ground. The violet haired boy saw what happened, immediately grabbing his iconic jean jacket and running outside. He knew nobody in the house would wake since his family is full of heavy sleepers.

Victor tried to stand until he felt Hop pick him up and take him into his house. The taller boy set the other onto the couch that sat in the living room, only leaving the room to grab a towel and warm up a cup of hot chocolate. Hop kept the towel around the smaller boy as he also put his jacket around him. The two sat in silence as Hop went to grab the warm drink from the kitchen. Once he returned he noticed Victor holding an envelope; the brunette held it in his direction. They traded items and the taller boy began to read what was typed up.

“Dear Hop,

I’m not sure exactly how to start this but I have many things I want to tell you, but I can sum it all up into two words.

Thank you.

Thank you for being my best friend. You’ve stood by me no matter what whether it be me being in a horrible mindset and almost tearing the best thing I’ve ever had apart or fighting a huge and powerful pokemon or even meeting legendary pokemon that were told to be fiction.

Thank you for always understanding me no matter how ridiculous I sound.

Thank you for loving me no matter what. The way you cherish the moments we spend together from dawn until dusk, the beginning until the end. The way you look at me like no other, the way you smile, your laughter, your loyalty, your love.

Thank you for being there for me, forever and always, for I could never ask for anything better.

I wish I could be what everyone expects. I really wish I could be the champion Leon was. I really want to stop hurting at every turn, to stop feeling the burning all over my body, the thorns stabbing me, the feeling as if I’d break at any second - as if I were made of glass.

Yet every time I hurt, you stay, you never falter. For I wish it to stay that way the rest of our lives. It may be silly since we’re only young but I dream to spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn’t ask for anything else and I’d do anything for it to be true. To wake up by your side every morning, make breakfast together, talk about work with each other. I couldn’t wish for anything better. 

I’ve been overworking and pushing my limits as of recently. How distasteful right? I wish I knew when to stop yet I never learn. Every time something happens I break more. So will you stay with me, keep me from falling as I do the same for you until we both fall apart? 

Your glass boy,  
Victor Orion Masaru (Teeny Mushroom)”

As Hop looked over to the author tears streamed down the brunette's face, soft hicks and sobs were heard. The violet haired boy held onto him as he cried, running his fingers through his thick hair.

“Of course I’ll stay. I’d never doubt a moment with you Vic...” Hop smiled as he pulled out of the hug, holding onto the smaller boy’s hands. “Just promise me one thing.”

As the paler boy looked at the other in curiosity, Hop continued. “If you ever doubt yourself, ever feel pain, ever hurt at all, please talk to me. I don’t want you to hurt anymore, you’ve been through Hell and back. I want to know that my Vic is happy, carefree, joyous and loving as ever. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you - the you where being sad doesn’t cause a rainfall but instead we know it’ll be okay. And if you’re tired please rest, please take time away from what is tiring and harming you. If you need, my arms are open to protect you from anything that hurts and I will heal your wounds. Is that a deal?”

The brunette lunged at the boy, pulling him back into a hug. He spoke through tears as he muffled into the other’s shoulder. 

“It’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I binged Violet Evergarden and this chapter was going to go a totally different direction but my brain was like NO! VICTOR MUST WRITE BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT WRITING IS TO YOU AND THAT SERIES MADE YOU EMOTIONAL SPECIFICALLY FOR THAT REASON!! and i was like...pog ok


	47. Change Your Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau finally gets to see snow while Bede finally sees what he's been missing out on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so soft for these two PLEASE DM ME ON TWITTER ABOUT THEM PLEASE @softtbotss PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE I CANT BE THE ONYL PERSON WHO DRAWS THEM PLEAEEE TAG ME IN THIS STUFF MAKE MORE CONTENT WITH ME also im sorry its short my end notes explain a lot

“It’s not much but,” Bede set Hau’s light backpack onto the bed, “I hope it works. From my experience, it’s very comfortable and large which from what I also heard back in Alola, you’re a reckless sleeper.”

Hau laughed under his breath, “Yeah, but only if I’m not holding onto something. Wish I could help it. Hold on.” The boy tilted his head to look at the ceiling, sniffing the fragrance in the room.

“What are you doing?” It was Bede's turn to laugh. THe boy next to him was something new every time they talked.

The darker boy looked back at the ocean eyes, a smile growing. “It smells really nice, reminds me of the ocean! It feels really warm in here but it almost feels as if it’s a hug!”

“Wh...I try to not question you anymore..” The cloudy haired boy chuckled as he sighed. As he looked up he noticed Hau walking over to the window, moving the curtains to see snow falling onto the ground.

“Snow…” Hau whispered under his breath.

“What was that?” The shorter male sat on the bed, feeling the embrace of his comforters. 

“Snow! Bede it’s snowing! I’ve never seen snow before! This is amazing - it’s falling so fast! We have to go outside!” As Hau shouted the last sentence he paused, the smile faltering. “I didn’t bring a coat...or pants...or anything like that...All I have are my sandals and shorts..”

“I have coats but my clothes are probably too small for you. Maybe if you wear something big enough you’ll be okay? I can go get you a hat and gloves as well.” The petite boy lifted himself off the cushions, walking out of the room to grab needed items. Hau heard Bede shout, “Look in my closet for one I’m sure you’ll find something.”

Sliding open the doors, a bright pink clothing item stuck out. “It’s long, looks pretty thick and seems to be warm. I think this one will work!” Hau carefully took it off the hanger, wrapping it around his body. He noticed that it didn’t smell like the petite boy, instead it felt as if it had negative energy. Was there something wrong with this coat? Does it bring something bad? If Bede told him to not wear it then he’d take it off in a heartbeat but for now he slid his arms into the sleeves. Even with the negativity it felt as if it was holding Hau, making sure nothing took him away.

The door slowly opened as Bede held multiple gloves, mittens, hats, earmuffs and scarves. “I brought some stuff-” The boy looked up, seeing the other with an item that only brought painful memories. “What are you doing?”

“I got a coat! Do you not want me to wear this one?”

“N-No it’s okay I just...It startled me I guess.” There were so many things he wanted to say but he knew Hau wouldn’t understand. 

“Alright.” The taller boy didn’t want to press the other. “Thanks!” He chirped, grabbing a pair of each item to keep warm.

\---------------------------------

“It’s so soft!” Hau spun on his feet, creating spots in the snow as Bede watched. There were so many things going through his head at the moment. “You gonna join me or leave me hanging?” The pale boy snapped out of his thoughts, noticing the other standing with his covered hands out.

A light chuckle came from the white haired male as he held onto Hau’s mittened hands. The taller boy spun the duo around, laughing at the cool breeze hitting his cheeks. Bede marveled at how happy Hau was - so much had happened recently and he seemed to not be fazed. Had he not experienced situations like Bede and his friends?

As the spinning slowly stopped, Hau pulled Bede into a hug, holding on tight. He whispered, “Thank you..”

“Thank you? For what exactly?”

“For being strong,” Hau hummed, “You’ve been through so much and haven’t taken a moment’s rest. That’s one of the main reasons I wanted to stay here, by your side. I want to make sure that you heal and take time to yourself. I know this coat reminds you of bad things, I’m not sure as to what but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I want to change your view and I want you to see things that aren’t good in a new light.”

Bede clutched the folds of the jacket as he held on tighter to Hau, tears welling up as he muffled into the taller boy’s chest. “Thank you, thank you so much..”

The mossy haired boy slightly leaned down, planting a kiss upon the other’s head. “Any time Bede.”

\---------------------------------

Hau walked into the fairy boy’s bedroom, noticing the other folding blankets and cleaning the bed, making it more comfortable to sleep in. The green hair falling in his face got him out of his trace.

“You didn’t dry your hair all the way.” Bede huffed, holding on to the towel laying on Hau’s head and drying his long hair. Once his head of hair was finally dry enough to not leave water all over the bed Hau look the towel off his head, smiling as he saw Bede’s ocean eyes.

“You’re a dork y’know? I can sense dorks from miles away and looking at you the sensor is pretty strong.” Bede chuckled, rolling his eyes to avert the cute smile. He sighed, folding the towel to set back in the bathroom. “Well I’m off to the couch. Sleep well.”

Hau ran up to Bede, grabbing onto his waist. Bede’s body flinched in shock at the action.

“What are you doing?” The white haired boy whispered.

The green haired male picked the petite boy up, resting him on the bed and he did the same. Hau pulled the covers over the two in a quick, swift movement. He soft whispered, “I hope this is okay.”

Bede didn’t know what to say..after everything he’s been through in such a short time of his life he didn’t know if this would be okay in the slightest. Yet...it felt.. 

“It’s...more than okay. Now c’mere I’m tired and I know you need to hold onto something when you sleep.”

Hau moved closer, holding onto Bede as he quickly fell asleep. The smaller boy looked up, seeing Hau smile as he was sleeping. He hoped he was dreaming of only good things.

“I love you, sleep well.” fell from his lips as he did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad "Team skull told me once, 'We're gonna do to you what we did to markiplier!' and all I could say was, 'ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT YOU BEAT UP MARKLIPLIER?'" -Hau, didn't make the cut but MAYBE it will come in another chapter.
> 
> kinda a vent post so //
> 
> NGL I broke down multiple times writing this chapter life has been heaven and hell recently and i shouldn't be trusted with my thoughts since i keep thinking about traumatic events and people and emotions in general it's not good for me but i have so many things i need to vent about and i just...ugh!!!! anyways gonna vent using this fic lmao >:) not rn tho...i need fluff for a bit
> 
> sorry if it's lousy for that reason i just,,,i kept getting emotional and distracted


	48. Mysterious Music Makers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are these two and why does fate what A Little Disorganized to know? Better yet, is Victor ready to meet them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS BEEN 2 WEEKS IM SO SORRY I MISSED WRITING SO BAD BUT I  
> 1.) PROCRASTINATED SO GOD DAMN HARD (but now I have more ideas for the next few chapters)  
> 2.) HAD HORRIBLE MENTAL HEALTH LIKE...IM SO SORRY FOR VENTING IN MY NOTES LAST TIME THAT WAS..YIKES...(im better now!!)  
> 3.) Miss Rona baybee!!! Online school has been weird and draining my energy but I legit have about 2 weeks left and the last week we're not getting any new assignments (maybe a test or two lmaooo)
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS I'LL TRY TO GET BACK ON SCHEDULE !! I genuinely missed writing for these dumbasses

Chapter 48: Mysterious Music Makers

Geese Pen  
8:05 pm April. 23rd

FNAF Theory Donation Box: sorry @ Chestnut Cookie Kinda started flirting with SafeAuto 

Chansey: ARE YOU SICK???

Pudding Cookie: GET UR CAR INSURANCE MARNIE YAAASSS

Chestnut Cookie: I FOR ONCE AGREE WITH BEDE ARE YOU ILL@??@?#$??#$59

teeny mushroom.: GUYS IM TRYING TO MAKE FROG BREAD PLEASE SHUT UP. ARCEUS I WISH YOU ALL KNEW HOW TO BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Charizard Champion: MFW Victor sounds like Bede

Chansey: shut your mouth boob man.

teeny mushroom.: shut your mouth boob man.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: boutta hit you with a paper towel roll again ngl,,,,😳

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: Omg Hop can I join 😳

Choccy Milk Supremacist: No 😳

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: I hate you im going to become the yamper that looked like it got smoked out but instead it was eating jam

Pudding Cookie: THAT WASN’T JUST A YAMPER THAT WAS MY BABY AND YOU PURPOSELY DID THAT GAYLET.

Carkoalicious: gender

MCR Is Back: woah calm down there little man

Carkolicious: I could throw you skinny ass.

MCR Is Back: I dont fear god nor do I fear death. 

Cursed Frying Pan: THEEROKSIESDSCOTOTSCAWTHSIFGNFUCKGINGNSGFNAFEGGMAEMNEROGEANOTHEJRFNAFGAMEMMGIMBROKEROEIGJISKLJGREHOIT4RETH0U9T099039025938509325680932583092582309852309860924830813-05-=-1524-4-42=34=-=

Spaghetti Brawler: Hi Guys.

Ice Mom: Hello Bea-utiful!!

Spaghetti Brawler: mooooooooooooooommm,,, :]

Ice Mom: :D!!!

Fire Dad: Hello everyone! I have taken some time to think about lots of things recenty and I have discovered that..I am getting….old….No matter how much I exercise, one day I’ll have to pass down the gym to another person much younger. Do you have any suggestions on how to find the best candidate? 

teeny mushroom.: @Chestnut Cookie HER. HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Fire Dad: Do you think you’d be up to the task Gloria?

Chestnut Cookie: YES!!!!! DAD I’D LOVE TO!!!!!

Fire Dad: Alright! We’ll start training tomorrow! 

Chestnut Cookie: POGGERS

Carkoalicious: POGGERS

MCR Is Back: Poggers???

teeny mushroom.: POG!!!! LETS GOOOOOOOO!!!

Choccy Milk Supremacist: POGHCMAP POGOAGEMWMCAHMTT!!

Chansey: no fuck you no pog only good job smile :]

Chansey: hau also says good morning and good job :D

Choccy Milk Supremacist: TELL HIM GOOB MORBING!!! I SEND HOMIE KISSES AND SMILES!!!

FNAF Theory Box: EPRIJEGYEAYY!HH!H!H@ WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ELT SF GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PGOGEORO POGCHAMP POGCHAMP OGOSDOS!!@@@R()90

Choccy Milk Supremacist: arceus.

Charizard Champion: @AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME RAI JUST A HEADS UP GOU AND ASH ARE COMING TO HANG OUT :]

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: AWWWWWWWWW YEAH LETS GOO!! I love little Gou-Gou he’s so funky with his Raboot..Powerful kid

teeny mushroom.: LIKE ALOLAN CHAMPION ASH??????? KID WHO HAS BEEN RUMORED TO WANT TO BATTLE ME????? HMeskgiosdJOIWFJED)@(Elskfd :IIII *SWEATS*

Chestnut Cookie: LMAOOOOOOO BATTLE HIM DO IT I DARE YOUUUU!!!

teeny mushroom.: NOT UNLESS I HAVE TO. NO WAY.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: LEE CAN WE JOIN YOU I WANT TO MEET THEM

Charizard Champion: OF COURSE!!! They’re heading to Hammerlocke so I’ll see you kids there then :)

teeny mushroom.: I JUST WANTED TO MAKE FROGGY BREAD.

\---------------------------------

Victor’s frame shook as the group stood outside of Raihan’s door. He knew Ash was inside that building and might want to challenge him. It wasn’t the fact that he thought he would lose, he’d already accepted that; he was scared to crush yet another dream. The brunette had been trying to mentally heal for so long but recent events keep breaking him to the point that standing makes him feel like shattered glass.

He felt the presence of a hand on his shoulder, leaning back he noticed it was Hop; meeting him with a soft and endearing smile. Victor’s lips slowly tilted up to smile back as he felt a little calmer.

Two hands greater than the group ahead opened the door as a toothy smile appeared. “Mi casa su casa amigos!” Raihan cheered.

“Thanks for trying Raihan...the accent though..” Hop visibly cringed as he heard his older brother laugh behind him. “Será mejor que le enseñes mejor español, lo juro por Arceus….” The shorter, violet haired sibling whispered.

“Estoy tratando ya sabes! ¡No es tan fácil cuando estamos bastante ocupados en general!” Leon hushed.

“¡Te deseo suerte con tu esfuerzo Leon!” A voice from indoors shouted.

The ex-champion laughed at the endeavor. “Thanks Ash!”

A Little Disorganized and Leon slowly walked into the house, making themselves comfortable in the living room. The room was fairly simple, nothing too extreme or mind boggling. Nobody was sure if Raihan or his mother decorated the house.

The two unrecognizable boys sat criss-cross and leaned on the arms of the smaller couch. Small smiles and whispers towards each other. Victor assumed they were curious as to who they were, though he was assuming a lot lately…

As everybody took a seat, the dragon leader and chairman talked with the two new faces as if they had been long time friends who were catching up after years. They laughed and smiled in between jokes and questions.

Gloria started, “So..Before we do anything else..What’re your names?” She hummed as if he hadn’t heard who the lighter boy was a million times before.

“I’m Ash from Pallet Town back in Kanto! I’m working on becoming a Pokemon Master!”

“And I’m Gou! I’m going to fill every regional Pokedex and catch Mew! With Raboot by my side I know it’s possible- Wait..Raboot?! Where did you go?”

“Up there..” Raihan giggled as he pointed to the dining room table. The rabbit pokemon was laying atop the cloth and eating the apples in the decorative basket with Pikachu by their side.

Gou sighed in defeat. “I hope he at least asked first...I’m sorry about him..”

The dragon leader laughed and shrugged, “It’s all chill! Lee’s Charizard is where I start to worry!”

Everybody in the room laughed whether it be genuine or out of pity from the food Raihan must have lost.

“You’re Victor right? The new champion of Galar?” The Pallet Town boy beamed, “It’s great to finally meet you! I’ve heard so many things about you!”

“Careful Ash, you might break him..” The Vermillion City boy sighed once more.

Victor was nervously sweating, hoping Ash wouldn’t notice. He spoke between a shaky voice, “Ah- Yeah! I’m glad to meet you as well! I’ve only heard great things about you!”

“We should have a battle! It would be so much fun!” The tanned boy pumped his fist into the air as Victor felt his body shrink into the cushions. 

“I’d love to-” Victor began to speak until he was interrupted.

The Pallet Town boy almost danced out of excitement, “Awesome!”

“Right now wouldn’t be the best idea though. We just battled Team Yell a while ago! Our Pokemon should rest..” Gou smiled.

“Ah...You’re right Gou!”

“Wh-Well of course I am!” Gou struck his index and thumb to his chin, smiling at the ceiling.

“What else do you guys do other than explore, battle and catch pokemon?” Hop moved to the edge of his seat in curiosity.

“Well..” Ash tapped his finger onto his chin as he thought. “We help Professor Sakuragi with myths and other inquiries he has about Pokemon! We’ve traveled to almost every region I’ve ever been to so far! We just came back from Alola actually!”

“No way! We were just in Alola too!” Gloria beamed.

“Really? That’s a coincidence..” Gou laughed.

“Sometimes I write down my thoughts from our journeys and we make short songs if we find the time!” Pikachu ran over to his trainer and let out a small squeal as he spoke.

Bede’s eyebrows raised as he spoke, “You do as well?” 

“No way..you guys make music too?!” Ash’s grin grew wider by the minute.

“Dang...creative geniuses in one room..I should be intimidated.” Leon chuckled under his breath.

“You have to show us some of your music!” Gou stood up as Hop pulled out his Rotom phone, showing some recordings he got of the group together.

The kids all sat together on the couch, watching their older and newer concerts as two of them sat in awe. As the viewing came to a close, Ash showed some of his pictures and recordings of the works Gou and himself had created. The two seemed to make songs about joyful adventures, rarely having dark or heavy themes. 

They were called “Out Prepared” and everybody in A Little Disorganized had to admit..they were pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm...Gou and Ash *starts crying and shrivels into a raisin because I love them* 
> 
> Anyways I want to make froggy bread :((( 
> 
> ALSO I have another twitter account for my art only so you can follow @nariumms for my art and @softtbotss for my main stupid shit. Some of my art is on there tho so,,,you can check it out. Also im at almost 800 (i keep getting to it and going back down...guysss...Gou will never notice my tweets like this...smh...)
> 
> (P.S THE SAFEAUTO THING WAS FROM A REAL EVENT ONE OF MY FRIENDS FLIRTS WITH SAFEAUTO ON MY TWITTER TL I CANNOT KEEP MY SANITY THIS IS REAL SHIT. IT STILL GOES ON.)  
> Anyways thanks for reading and ill get back to my normal schedule soon :D!


	49. Things Could Be Worse (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Victor's nerves calm his blood boils seeing a familiar faces...wait...TWO familiar faces?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my updates are so short and take forever to get out. I'm trying to figure out the rest of the story (the multiple parts I have left to put in lmao;;) so i've been wanting to take it slow for a bit. I also have a lot of other things going on right now so!! Trying to do everything at once haha!!

“Dragonite return!” Ash shouted with a bright smile on his face.

Victor’s shoulders dropped as he sighed, “That was a good battle Ash. Your strategizing and teamwork is amazing!”

The Pallet Town boy laughed at the kindness, “Thanks Victor, you as well! You and your pokemon have gone through a lot together, I can tell; just like Pikachu and I!” The statement received a joyful squeak out of the mouse as Victor laughed.

“I hate to change the subject but Hop, have you talked about your dynamax discoveries? Gou and Ash have been itching for more battles with Wild Area pokemon so I figured you were the guy to ask!” Leon questioned through a smile.

Hop’s eyes sparkled as his grin grew from ear to ear. “I haven’t yet Lee! I have lots of information and there’s still more to discover!” 

The two non-native galar boys sat down, waiting to hear what the young professor had to say. Hop stood up and rambled for minutes upong minutes about what he’d discovered; answering the boys’ questions as he went along.

“And there’s only more and more to find yet! Dynamaxing is still truly a mystery..” The violet haired boy grinned.

Gou rubbed his left hand as he set his pen and paper down. He laughed under his breath as he noticed how much he had jotted down. Ash lightly rubbed the boy’s hand as he held it, earning a soft glance from the pokemon collector.

\---------------------------------

Victor laid under his comforters, scrolling mindlessly on his Rotom phone, seeing what was on social media that evening. 

Gloria and his mother were out buying groceries for the week. The boy had planned on helping unload and put the foodstuffs while also making supper that night. All he asked for were different assortments of berries, spice mix and raw hamburger as well as some vegetables and pineapple. He wanted to make curry since he actually hadn’t done that in a while and missed the bliss of it.

As the boy shifted where he lay on the bed he heard the doorknob from the front door jiggle, normally or rather strangely wasn’t thought of. Figuring it was his mother and sister he quickly walked down the stairs shouting, “I’m coming!” Victor heard footsteps and loud whispers outside the door. He grabbed a hold of the knob and quickly opened the door.

“Here hand me the…-” the boy spoke up with a chirp in his voice until he tilted his head upward, noticing who it was at the door. His blood started to run cold, quickly gaining heat as his face flushed and pupils shrank. 

“Get out of here.” He stated bitterly.

“H-hey Vic! Thought mom would be home..” Bella chuckled.

“I said get out of here!-” Victor began to shout until a pale hand covered his mouth. “Oleana?” He muffled.

“We can explain Victor, please just let us inside.” 

Victor rolled his eyes, “I don’t think I have an option really..” He grabbed ahold of the woman’s wrist and spoke up. “Follow me. You guys shouldn’t be here so I can hide you in my closet.”

“Vic no offense but it probably stinks since...you’re a boy.” His older sister stated.

“First off, you need a place to hide so it’s my way or back to the fucking highway. Second, I’m going to blow your mind with the fact that you’re so, so, so wrong.”

Bella shrugged as she looked towards Oleana, “Brothers am I right?”

Once the three reached the teen boy’s room he opened the closet doors, signaling them to sit. “Alright, my house my rules-”

“Actually it’s mom’s house.”

Victor gave the eldest Masaru sibling a death glare and she immediately stayed quiet. “Anyways - my house, my rules. First off I’m not going to starve you both. I’ll try to sneak in dinner until you guys tell mom why you’re hiding from her. Second, I have nowhere comfier for you two to stay so the closet will do. I’d suggest the floor but somebody could come in unexpectedly and we’d all get into deep shit. Third, if you two do anything that could get us into trouble, you’re out. I’m helping you guys because I feel bad and probably will feel worse once you explain the reason you’re here. Otherwise, just stay quiet and if you do something let me know so I can cover for you two. Now please explain how we got into this situation.”

Bella fidgeted with her hands as she quickly stated, “We ran away from Rose.”

“What?!” Victor’s body froze in place.

“I thought about what you said and what he did..I knew none of it was okay from the beginning but..I wanted to help mom, Gloria and you somehow. So I worked for Rose and Oleana. I knew that was the worst thing I could have done and I still continued when you two got involved with him. I was going to bail him and Oleana out but...I couldn’t. Oleana had the same feeling and we became fairly close...I’m sorry Victor..Once again, you shouldn’t forgive me but let me make it up by being a better person.”

The brunette hadn’t moved but he could see the fear in the womens’ eyes. He nodded, “Okay. I’ll help. What do I need to do?”

“We just need to stay undercover until police aren’t suspicious. Probably change our looks and go by different names. There’s a lot we need to think about still..” Oleana sighed.

“Okay. Anything else you need to say to me? Mom and Gloria are probably coming home soon.” 

Bella held onto Oleana’s hand as a slight blush ran over their faces. Victor immediately got the hint and started to laugh. His sister's brows furrowed until he held up his hands.

“Not laughing at you guys, just….surprised I guess.. You two have changed. Proud of you guys.” A soft smile grew onto his face as he ran down the stairs to open the door once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want more Gou and Ash? Never fear I have an AU i've been working on that I'll probably make whenever this fic is finished which probably won't be for a while LMAO,, Anyways I have a few arcs left and an ending so this fic may finish around june-july maybe august if I take too long !! Don't worry, I have a lot left to make for this fic!! 
> 
> Anyways I love to see your comments!! They make my day :D!!


	50. A Spam Of Messages In A Haze Of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiles all around, don't ruin this visual sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to warn everybody....major character death warning for the next few chapters.....*sweats* yea....

Geese Pen  
12:23 pm May 4th

Choccy Milk Supremacist: @teeny mushroom Just checking in, how’s everything going in the closet love? Wanted to make sure that everything was okay..y’know with....Bella and Oleana...sitting in your closet…

Chestnut Cookie: You forgot to add “eating spaghetti with their hands because Vic doesn’t know how to explain extra forks in the sink”

Charizard Champion: MY LITTLE BRO JUST CALLED HIS BOYFRIEND “LOVE” PUT ME ON MY DEATHBED!!!! OH MY ARCEUS!!!

Surfboard: he’s growing up...so fast…

Charcoalicious: DAMN..GET IT!!! GET IT!!! B)

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: Yes! Get it! :D!!!!  
AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: HOPSTER CALLED HIS BOYFRIEND LOVE OH MY ARCEUS VICTOR GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE???

teeny mushroom.: I was schleeping meanies >:( why are you all spamming my phone

Chestnut Cookie: AT NOON????

teeny mushroom.: ya

teeny mushroom.: it’s a quirky thing called depression and your sister that hurt you on an awful level is living in your closet with her girlfriend who coincidentally also mentally fucked you up

Choccy Milk Supremacist: HI VIC!!!! YOU’RE AWAKE!!! GOOD AFTERNOON!!! I LOVE YOU!!! 

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: WH. WH>.EIioE GOODhnyebsE?//?

Charizard Champion: WHATEHHUEGDSFDV EHGJELEI IM IN TEARS SOMEBODOY HOLD MEMMFEMA

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: :0!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!! SO CUTE!!!

Charcoalicious: Hop is the one Reddit post where the guy talks about his wife…..”I love my boyfriend, he is soft….MY BOYFRIEND WENT TO VISIT HIS SISTER I MISS HIM...MY WIFE IS HOEMOOM!OM” 

Choccy Milk Supremacist: GUYS SHUT UP I LOVE HIM >:( He’s my favorite person ever and makes me smile :)) He’s like,,,,a sunflower,,,,or a beetle,,,,a mushroom,,,,OH OH HES A FROG,,,Ttiny….

Charizard Champion: You Do Not Understand How Badly I Am Freaking Out My Little Brother Is Already Saying “I Love You” And Giving Vic Nicknames I Am Shaking So Badly I Cant Tell If I’m Proud Or Scared

Choccy Milk Supremacist: lee :(((

Charizard Champion: Not that I’m not proud!! I always am and I support you two fully! I’m just,,,really shocked is all,,just older brother things yknow :))

Choccy Milk Supremacist: :D!!!! ILY LEE

Chestnut Cookie: WHAT HAPPENED WHY IS HE SO HAPPY

FNAF Theory Donation Box: @teeny mushroom. WHAT DID YOU DO????? HE’S SO HAPPY????

teeny mushroom.: sorry i zoned out and re-read the chat im currently on my floor in tears i am in love with boy . oh h hh ser bs eirh o t93ew vd g 

FNAF Theory Donation Box: YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM??? @Choccy Milk Supremacist

Choccy Milk Supremacist: NOOOOO DON’T DIE ILY,,,

teeny mushroom.: SHUT UP???? YOU’RE SO CUTE SOTPP!!!P STOP

Choccy Milk Supremacist: no :D

teeny mushroom.: i m gooinsg ot marty h5tg you

Chestnut Cookie: “I’m going to marty you” HELP???

Choccy Milk Supremacist: ME???? MARTY…

Surfboard; THE FUCKIGN ZEBRA???

Pudding Cookie: YOU’RE ILL?????

Cursed Frying Pan: *spinel voice* LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOO

Spaghetti Brawler: STOP SPEAKING NOW. STOP.

Choccy Milk Supremacist: I’M SOTOTOERUFD HELGEPPS I CANTN DOT HSITiS

teeny mushroom.: YOU’RE ILL. GOODBYE!! 

FNAF Theory Box: @MCR Is Back PICK ME UP I WANT NUGGETS PLEASE 

MCR Is Back: I’m hanging out with yell rn marnie plea,s,e,,

FNAF Theory Box: ok ill get somebody else to tell them i said hi and i love and miss them :)

MCR Is Back: ofc :]

Chestnut Cookie: WHY IS EVERYBODY’S MOOD SO...HAPPY...WHAT HAPPENED??!?!??!?/

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: this is so good,,,we’re all good,,,this is good,,,,i am so happy,,,arceus you guys,s,,fam,h,w,,w<<,,,whaHHH STOP IM ACTUALLY GETTING EMOTIONAL! 

Charizard Champion: I’ve been very emotional since we hung out with Gou and Ash and Gou almost called you dad-

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: MY HEART STOPPED I CRIED AND HUGGED HIM HE’S MY BOY :DD!!!!

Chestnut Cookie: N E WAYS i have training in a little bit with @Fire Dad lmk when youre ready so i can head up there!!!! Glad we’re all doing good :)

Fire Dad: Glora I am sorry to say this but we’ll have to cancel training today. Something has come up and I should inform you all.

Chestnut Cookie: Oh? What happened Kabu? 

Chansey: @Fire Dad I got this it’s fine.

teeny mushroom.: wait hold on what,,,(take ur time bede)

Surfboard: bede is everything okay?

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: little fairy...what’s up?

Chansey: Hau and I woke up at about 6 since the windows were open and the sun fell into the room. We got up and wanted to make breakfast for us and Opal since she’s been so nice to us and especially me for so long. I wish I could show how much she’s done for me..I woke up and went to check on her and she felt really cold. She still has a pulse so she’s okay but..I don’t know what happened. Opal’s currently in the hospital in Hammerlocke and is resting. Still a pulse and a little warmer but….fairly cold.. Doctors say there’s a low chance for her to live especially with her age. I’m going to be visiting her with Hau most of the day so if you want to check in let me know so I can inform a receptionist. 

teeny mushroom.: Oh my Arceus..Bede you stay there we’re all coming over. I promise things will be okay. I know it buddy, you gotta believe me. Okay?

Chansey: Sure..I’d like to believe. It just..hurts.

teeny mushroom.: I understand. Stay strong buddy, we’re coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing all the comment, hits, kudos, bookmarks, etc....makes me cry....Thank you all so much! I owe you all my entire life...wahhh
> 
> *taps fingers* these next chapters are 100% me coping :I buckle up pals


	51. Beyond The Clouds I’ll See You Guide Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And no matter what,
> 
> I'm never alone with your memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for character death.

Bede’s thumbs twiddled with the other. His eyebrows slumping and pushing together as heavy breaths were released. The boy’s chest cowered in as his petite posture failed. Nothing could be forced as his fragile body was about to give up on him. He leaned into the touch from the boy next to him, a dark arm wrapped around him. Yet, he couldn't look away from the elderly woman. At times, he’d hide his face into Hau’s chest and more tears fell and his frame shook, until he felt forced to look at his guardian once more.

Hau’s fingers ran through swirls of white, soft hair as he hushed the meek boy. He’d whisper positive notes but lots of the things he said the two knew weren’t true. A soft kiss planted on the fearful boy’s head in between locks of what felt like Wooloo wool. His hoarse voice chipped out, “Breathe, just breathe. It’s going to be okay. I promise.” as his fingers soothingly rolled on Bede’s back, feeling every wrinkle of clothing.

More tears fell as if it were waterfalls. The corners of Bede’s mouth dropped as he glanced at Opal’s body. She was alive; thank Arceus. His breaths shook as he tried to speak. “You don’t know-”

The Alolan boy grasped the small boy’s shoulders, staring his charcoal eyes into the other’s ocean blues. “Bede please..If you keep trying to talk you’re going to get hurt even more. Opal would want you to rest. She’d want you to take care of your health. Take a small nap here. You’ve been crying for hours..”

The fairy type trainer looked at his predecessor, breath hitching as tears almost fell. He felt like he was going to black out at any moment and needed to sleep; even if it were for an hour or two. Opal would have a strict conversation with him every time he got little to no rest.

“Boy I didn’t let you stay here and promise to teach you just for you to not get the recommended amount of sleep! What are you going to do when you have to fight on your own? Use Sleep Powder on yourself?”

“I had a nightmare last night so…”

She would chuckle at the sound of his fearful voice, scared he’d be scolded more...or worse.

“I see...Do you want to speak about it? I completely understand if you don’t wish to dwell on it.”

“I’d rather not..at least- not now.”

“Mhm...I sympathize...Things happen and sometimes it harms you too much. Today I’m asking you to rest - Sleep and stay comfortable. Do things that would help you feel a little better and help your mental and physical health, alright? Nothing troublesome. If you need me, let me know-”

“Opal- I mean, Miss Opal? Could you please..stay with me? It would help me feel a lot better.”

“Of course dear. And, it’s just Opal to you. Get dressed and we can go on a walk, get some fresh air.”

“Alright, I’ll be out in a little bit.”

Bede felt his eyes slowly close even as they tried to stay open, focusing on the people with him. The warm arms around his weak and cold body lulled him to sleep as well as the calm breath and heartbeat he rested his head upon. His memory couldn’t recollect any dreams nor was he sure if it was good or bad - it felt like a numbness - a numbing pain to get away. If he opened his eyes he would see the reality - whether good or bad was up to fate. Lashes fluttered, tapping upon his - what could be considered - eyebags. Little time to rest as tears fell caused the fear to show physically. 

As his eyes adjusted to the room’s lighting he felt Hau’s chin atop his messy hair, the other’s green strands falling onto his face. Bede noticed the Alolan boy was in fact asleep as he heard his calm heartbeat and soft snores. An arm still wrapped was still wrapped around him as his other hand held his own. The fairy type lightly rubbed his thumb on the darker boy’s palm, sensing a smile coming from the taller. 

“How’s everything holding up over here?” Hop leaned against the tile wall, looking down at the two sitting on the chairs, cuddled up and half asleep. He guessed that everybody else came in while he was asleep. Bede’s bright blue eyes quickly darted to the voice, memories flowing back - things that hardly correlated to the current situation. The ways he talked to Hop were vile and even though they’ve overcome it all Bede still had to wonder why he cared so much. Hop has a loving family, boyfriend and friends. He doesn’t need him after the awful situations he put the boy through. A voice pulled him away from his thoughts, the same voice from earlier. “You’re thinking about it again huh?” Eyebrows fell into worry as the golden eyes had volumes of worry and compassion. “You think about Hammerlocke every time something happens to you, Opal or even me. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but avoiding it won’t help, trust me.”

The white haired boy nodded, gulping tears down once more. “I still feel horrible about the things I said. I had no right to have said those things and treated you that way Hop, you and I both know that.” Hop nodded in agreement, queuing Bede to continue. “And now with Opal possibly dying...everything hurts. Opal showed me what familial love should’ve felt like. I’ve never had anybody treat me that way other than my mother and father. She helped me grow and even apologize to the people I hurt. Now I’m here, being a big crybaby - whining and praying to Arceus that he hears how sorry I am and doesn’t hurt her. Please, please Arceus..” The last few words were whispered as Bede couldn’t hold his voice up in between tears.

Hop crouched down to Bede’s eye level, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Bede listen, I don’t forgive you, not in the slightest. What you said to me hurt me and still stings like lemon juice in an open wound; but you’re forgetting that I don’t forgive the old Bede. The guy that wanted me to hurt and quit. You’re not him and never will be him. You’re so smart, funny, caring, compassionate and you’re also a big worrywart y’know? You care so much about the people around you - more than you’d ever realize. We’ve all grown and are all developing, including you.”

Lighter colored brows furrowed as he began to speak, worry in his throat. “But the things Victor said back in Alola...That I haven’t changed…That I’m still the same....I knew I’d just turn into another Chairman-”

The violet haired boy pulled the shorter into a hug, holding him tight and hushing him. “Do you remember when Vic apologized? He said he was wrong, he felt bad and he messed up. I remember he exactly said ‘I was completely wrong about you Bede and I said horrible things. You have become a better person and what you blamed me for was indeed my fault.’ Victor owned up to his mistakes just like you did with yours. If I were you, I’d have tried to connect the dots that he was inspired by you a lot earlier.”

“Inspired?! What Mudbray is putting dirt into your mouth, stupid?” The petite boy laughed, shoulding shaking as his horse throat tried to speak.

Hop put his hands up defensively, “I’m telling the truth! You overcame your fears, apologized and put your heart into it. I could tell Victor was sorry and very inspired by you!”

Bede’s eyes narrowed and he teasingly voiced, “Sure, sure, whatever you say Wooloo boy…” Surprisingly enough, he believed every word that came from the other.

\---------------------------------

The fairy type successor sat in the plastic seat next to the bed, holding onto Opal’s hand. It was slowly getting colder and colder, signifying that something was obviously wrong. Bede knew what was coming and he knew nobody, not even himself, was ready. Every time Opal brought up wills and other things that only depressed Bede he wanted to run. Run to the hills of Galar and fly like a Wingull to somewhere else...Somewhere beyond the clouds. 

His heart was beating faster by the second as his breaths shortened. Bede’s frame shook to the point it hurt while tears fell. Nobody wanted to interfere and doctors said this was bound to happen - stating nothing could be done and it was all because of her age. Nothing was medically wrong and that was the worst part. 

Opal was dying.

“Opal please…” Pale hands held onto the wrinkled ones. “Please open your eyes. I never got to say goodbye, that I’ll miss you, I’m sorry, thank you…”

“I never got to say I love you…”

Everybody stood back, watching the horrid scene unfold. Not one person held a blank face as every one dropped waterworks like Bede had been.

“Please...wake up...for everybody...for me! Please!” Bede’s voice grew louder as he cried in desperation. “Arceus please! Let me say goodbye at least! You sick bastard, please!” 

A cold hand slowly moved as wrinkles rubbed on the fairy boy’s smoothe hands. No smile appeared on his face as he knew this moment wouldn’t last long. “Opal-! Opal please listen I-”

“Boy haven’t I taught you anything…?” The elderly voice whispered out a croaky sentence. “I’ve told you to stop mourning over things….things you cannot change. Remember that there are things you cannot change no matter what Arceus plays - Celebrate my life and any other life you meet...I swear it’ll make things better for everybody. I wouldn’t want to watch over my crying family like this...Make these last moments...joyful.”

“Joyful?! What do you mean?! How could this be anything but-” 

“Sing with me. Remember the song we used to listen to when you hated the idea of getting out of bed?” A crinkled smile formed on the elderly woman’s face.

Bede’s face was blank, empty and emotionless for mere seconds - till he realized what exactly the woman meant. “Before You Go by Common Kings? Opal that-”

“Please. Make these last moments joyous…”

A slight nod as Bede started the ending verse, 

“Want you to love me before you leave, let me hold you before you go,”

“Just remember the times we shared,” The fairy predecessor horsley chimed in.

“And remember you touched my soul,”

“We don't know where life will take us, I hold my breath and be patient.”

“So, won't you love me before you leave”

The two voiced chimed together,

“And let me hold you before you go oh woah oh woah  
Let me hold you before you go oh woah oh woah”

Bede felt the creased and wrinkled hand freeze, noticing the wizard’s smile as her eyes were shut - body unmoving.

“Let me hold you before you go”

The petite and pale boy quietly sang the last lyric, tears pouring down as a smile was on his face. Every other person in the room had endearing looks towards the boy, reminding him that they all loved her as well. White curls leaned down over the woman, placing a light kiss on the end of her nose. As he rose his body began to collapse, tumbling into the Alolan boy once again, breaking down into tears.

Thank you Opal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm kinda talking about something heavy in these end notes but I swear it gets lighthearted. If you wish to, continue to read. If not, I understand completely.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> As many of you know this fic has been me reliving memories and hoping that I can connect with somebody out there in this weird world, maybe make them feel a little better or remind them that they're no longer alone. I feel awful about venting in my notes or even in my fic sometimes but you all come in and remind me that I'm not lost or helpless and that I'm found, so I thank you first off. You're all so wonderful and dear to me.
> 
> This chapter has been heavy, hence why it took so long. I had to get myself to sit down and write this for so, so long. It's been a hard topic to write about but now that I've done it, I'm proud. I'm so proud of myself. I still cry when talking about it of course.
> 
> Around one year ago today one of my close family members passed away. I used to talk to her almost every day as a little boy and she'd tell me her stories about her working at cafes all across our small town. She used to be able to balance plates all over her arms and hands. She tried to balance on her head for a while, never worked out. Very proud of her for trying though. She would tell me how often she took care of me as a little baby, how she held me and I'd calm down instantly. She loved out family from the bottom of her heart, especially my mother, my aunts, her daughters, grandchildren and me. She would tell me about our hispanic culture and the things she used to do as a child. She'd give me kisses on the cheek before I left with her small lips and she'd wave me goodbye with her small, bony and dark skinned hands. She had a bad memory so she'd repeat her stories but I didn't care. She was heard of hearing - no surprise since she was 99. One week to 100...She almost made it... She always told me not to be sad when she left. She was very religious and always told us that she would "be happy with God, up in heaven with her sisters". I was so busy with my own horrible mental health issues and since she was in a nursing home I didn't get to see her often. I didn't get to say goodbye, thank you, I'm sorry and I love you once more. I was one of the people that cried the most at her funeral. She would tell me to be happy and celebrate her life - and so I do. I share her story with friends and now, you. She gave me a home away from home and I hope that she's watching me write this and is proud of me. Mourning a death is normal but remember to celebrate their achievements. I've been doing that for a year now.
> 
> So Lupe, wherever you are right now please know I love you and I miss you so, so much. 
> 
> To you readers, thank you for waiting. I'm sorry I took so long. I hope this helps somebody out there in the world.
> 
> I love you  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'll try to get back on schedule but thank you again for being patient and waiting. I also wanted to add: The song Bede and Opal sang, "Before You Go by Common Kings" has been on the Halfwit Lamebrains spotify playlist since the beginning due to this being planned for a very long time. I figured the 1 year anniversary of Lupe's passing was a good time to finally talk about it. I'm sorry for venting yet again...but I thank you for listening.
> 
> HL Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5EYONmliVD8TcNSonGiUNb?si=XgymAJ1BQd-MKCUjLxnC0g


	52. Come Inside And Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing takes time...But he'll do it for them..Even his new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: wow i love halfwit lamebrains and everybody who reads it means the world to me
> 
> Also me: haha lets not write for a month
> 
> SO IM BACk.. i am not promising a schedule with updating BUT I WILL UPDATE I SWEAR..i dont want to make garbage chapters :/// anyways!! bede healing time :)

Geese Pen  
11:49 pm July 6th

Choccy Milk Supremacist: HELLO GANG! I haev question!!

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: what’s up little guy?

Choccy Milk Supremacist: can i add 2 people to the gc? :000

Charcoalicious: please i want to teach them how to pog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beef Stew Electric Boogaloo: new friends would be lovely hop!! 

Charizard Champion: I don’t see why not little bro!! I’d love to meet them!!

Choccy Milk Supremacist added Ash Ketchum and Gou

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: MY SON!! !MY SON!!

Gou: raihan?????

Ash: poggers!!!!!!!!

Charcoalicious: IM LOSING MY MIND HELP????? THEY KNOW HOW TO POG….

Ash: GOU!!! POG FOR THEM!!!

Gou: :I i dont think i will

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: pog?????

Gou: pog :)

Ash: oh yeah pog for the father figure >:I

Choccy Milk Supremacist: i’ll dm you guys who’s who in the gc!! :D glad to have you both here!!

Gou: thanks hop! We’re both happy to be here as well !

Ash: hehehehehehe >:)

Gou: what are you plotting, ketchum?? >:/

Ash changed Gou’s name to Gou-Gurt

Gou-Gurt: I ACTUALLY HATE YOU /j

Ash changed their name to THEPOKEMONMASTER

THEPOKEMONMASTER: oops caps lock!!!! Sorry!! Kinda cool though

Gou-Gurt changed THEPOKEMONMASTER’s name to ElectricLoser

ElectricLoser: YOU’RE SO MEAN TO ME >:(

Go-Gurt: awww i think you’re stinky too <333

Choccy Milk Supremacist: WATCHING A BREAK UP IN THE MAKING!!!! (NOT CLICKBAIT)

teeny mushroom.: wait what in the world is going on??

ElectricLoser: hi victor!! :)

teeny mushroom: oh! Hello ash! Hello gou! Im glad to see you both here!!

FNAF Theory Donation Box: heya :)

Chestnut Cookie: HI ASH HI GOU!!! 

ElectricLoser: HI GLORIA!! !!OI@!IO!O(!(!(Q)( WHAOO!O!O!

Gou-Gurt: hello everybody! Im p sure bede is lurking but hello bede!!

Chansey: heyyyyy 

teeny mushroom.: hello bede! :D

Surfboard: yooo!! What’s up bede?

Pudding Cookie: hey! Bede!! How are you?! ◝(ᵔᵕᵔ)◜

Chansey: sonia! Hello! (∩❛ڡ❛∩)

Chansey: hello everybody else as well :)  
Charizard Champion: I’m so glad everybody’s getting along! If it’s not much to ask, does anybody want to get in a video call?

ElectricLoser: YEAH!! Id love to!! :D

Gou-Gurt: DO NOT JOIN THAT CALL ASH I SWEAR TO ARCEUS

Charcoalicious: do it in spite >:)

ElectricLoser: i trust gordie charcoalicious :)

Charcoalicious: THATS MY NEW NAME. DO NOT CALL ME ANYTHING ELSE.

Chansey: ash i will give you $5 if you join i will i swear

teeny mushroom.: PLEASE?

Surfboard: oh boy i’d love to see whatever is going on there

AMAZING DRAGON OVERLORD OF AWESOME: what is my son doing i am so scared SON ARE YOU ALRIGHT

Gou-Gurt: NO ASH IS BEING MEAN >:(((((

Charizard Champion: LMAO OK STARTING CALL

ElectricLoser: I WANT THIS TWINK OBLITERATED /j

Choccy Milk Supremacist: we’re normalizing /j???? yahoo!O!OOO

Charizard Champion started a call with 12 people

“Hello everybody! Hope you’re all well!” Leon smiled, turning on his camera. “If you wish, you can turn on your camera!”

“If Ash doesn’t pick up don’t worry, he’s with me.” Gou states.

As if on cue, Ash grabs ahold of the Rotom Phone, immediately turning the camera on. 

“Hi guys!” The Pallet Town boy smiles whole heartedly. The scene around him was dark due to him being 6 hours behind the Galarians in call. He was sitting atop his bed; which was very close to the ceiling. “Gou, c’mon don’t be shy!” As soon as he spoke, he pulled in the boy from Vermillion City, keeping his arm wrapped around him.

Hop quickly answered and turned his camera on as well; though it was facing the wrong direction. “Hello! Wha- Ash?! Gou?! What time is it for you?! It’s so dark!”

The raven haired boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as an awkward laughter fell. “Ahaha..it’s midnight right now…”

“And we have important research to do tomorrow...But we wanted to say hi!” Gou smiled, blush refusing to leave.

Slowly but surely everybody joined call, saying their hellos, good mornings and whatnot. After a few moments, one of the outgoing call noises finally stopped.

“I wonder who that was?” Milo hummed, index finger patting onto his chin.

“Ah, sorry.” Bede sighed with a sorrowful smile. “It was Opal’s.”

The group went silent..Nobody was ready to continue the conversation. Everybody was still healing but the person who needed comfort the most-

“Bede..” Sonia softy smiled towards the camera, “We’re all here for you. Please don’t forget.” 

The white haired boy wouldn’t forget the conversation the two had over the phone…

\----

“I get it, I really do. We all loved her Bede-”

“You may have loved her but you don’t understand the pain I went through and the love I had! She was like a mother to me! A real mom! A mother that wasn’t going to leave me even if she got sick! She would be able to stand up to the horrible people in this world! She would stand up to the multiple people who hurt me! Like Rose or the stupid school kids! She supported me more than anybody! You don’t fucking get it Sonia!” 

While he yelled, he could hear Hau outside his room. The Alolan boy wanted to do so much, but Bede had kindly told him he needed time alone. The boy understood completely, reminding him that he’d always be there.

“Yes I have! Bede you’re not alone!” The professor huffed a shaky breath, “You never have been. I know exactly what it’s like..with gran..”

Bede sat quietly, silently asking for her to continue. 

“I was just like you; alone for a good portion of my life and I still have no idea what happened to mom and dad..Gran somehow took time out of her life to care for me..” He could hear sniffles and sobs start, “I felt like I wasted her glory days. She was so smart and was working on such important things for Galar..And I crawled in and then she had less and less time to work and…” Sonia sighed, gaining composure. “Gran told me one day that she was proud of me. She said she loved me and always will..I treasure that moment. I felt loved for once; I was safe…”

The two talked about their memories of the past, proudly talking about them and trying not to wallow in sadness.

\----

“Yeah I know, thank you Sonia.” blissfully he smiled. “Hey, let me go get Hau! He’d love to talk to you again Ash.”

“Wait Hau is in Galar?! Oh man get him out here! I’m so stoked!”

“And hurry before Ash falls asleep. He can’t fool me, trying to act energetic at this hour.” Gou giggled.

Everybody in the call laughed along with the Vermillion City boy. As Bede walked towards the door, his heart felt as if it was soaring. His friends really loved him and he was ready to open up and talk to people about his issues. He didn’t want to hide anymore and he wanted to get better. If it wasn’t for him, it would be for Opal, for Hau, for Victor, Gloria, Hop, Marnie, Raihan, Leon, Piers, Melony, Sonia, Professor Magnolia, Gordie, Milo, Nessa, Kabu, Allister, Bea, Ash, Gou, and the list goes on. He’d do it for them..

“Hey Hau, want to come talk to everybody?”

Hau ran up to the cloud headed boy, smile growing from ear to ear. “I’d love to..!”

He’d do anything for them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONIA AND BEDE FRIENDSHIP GO BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WYAYAYYA also i had to incorporate satogou i just love them so much id do ANYHTING
> 
> anyways im probably gonna make satogou oneshots sometime,,i have ideas,,,they'd probably be for writing practice (take this with a grain of salt because im not a writer,,i just do this to get my ideas out LMAO)
> 
> anyways i really want ash and allister to talk at some point so ash can talk about his fear of ghosts and they bond over gengar :) also ash "no thoughts, head full of braps" ketchum reallll

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
